Friends, lovers and then parents
by Bulma-San17
Summary: A new Law? What will Harry have to say to that and why does Mione and Ron turned their backs in him? what do it have to do with our favorite Potion Master? what is wrong with Albus, Ron and Moine? read and find out... ChapterName/Writing fixed please Review !
1. Transformation

**The Transformation**

Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's house; who was out having dinner, he himself was waiting for the clock to strike twelve-midnight, so he could take the Knight Bus home to Ron's house and get the hell out of here. All his things were already packed and it only took him half an hour so he still had to wait about an hour or so. He went over to his loyal owl, Hedwig, feeling sorry for the bird as it had to stay inside the cage when at home. 'HA… like they ever made me feel at home…' Harry shook his head of such thoughts to clear it; they would do him no good.

"Hey Girl, it won't be so long now, then you can go out and fly again with Pig, I know you miss him." At this Hedwig looked at him in a very telling way. "I know he can be a little _overwhelming _at times, but you still miss him." Harry smiled at her, trying to deny it. Harry went back to his bed and as he sat down, he looked at the gold watch Hermione gave him in birthday present. "Forty-five more minutes left."

'Why didn't Ron or Mione send me a letter? They always write...' Harry looked at the clock. 'Just forty more minutes and I am out of here.' He looked at his room of six years, thinking of all the abuse, chores and the endless summers. All there was left was Dudley's broken toys, the desk and bed. 'One more minute... Why can I feel magic?' Harry looked around and saw little round shining, a blinding white, orbs coming towards him. 'Ooh...'

"AAARRRHH!"

On the stroke of twelve, all the orbs moved into him, forming his body into a different being. 'It' lifted him up into the air, surrounding him inside a big shining orb. He laid in foetus position as the heat in his body reached an unbearable level and just as he thought he couldn't't stay awake any longer, the heat faded together with the light as 'it' laid him down on the floor still in foetus position.

Harry stood from the floor were 'it' had put him down, he then slowly walked over to his closet and looked at himself in the mirror, what he saw in the mirror did not look anything like him - Except for his green eyes, which were more _alive_ than ever.

His hair was longer, down to his shoulders, and pure silver. His skin tone had changed from sun tan to cream alabaster. He was a little taller than before and around his neck was a chain with an orb which had a little pink light in it. His clothes had changed to black leather pants, a white tight tank top and leather jacket.

"What the fuck! NOT AGAIN!" Right at that moment Harry heard a noise over by his bed. "What's that?" as he went over there, he saw an envelope. "A letter?" Harry opened it and saw it was from his parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, Happy Birthday! If you are receiving this, we have died before we were able to tell you about the powers you will probably have by now. At eleven, you gained the power to move objects with your mind, and to freeze time. You've received these powers from your father. You would have had them earlier, but we decided to bind them so you couldn't hurt yourself. _

_You are now seventeen, and able to gain the powers that I, as your mother, have passed to you. That is to control the five elements – earth, water, fire, wind, and electricity. You will have to be careful. These powers can change your eye and hair colour._

_You must promise to be careful when you use them. No one must know that you have these powers, unless they make an Unbreakable Vow to keep them a secret. _

_Have a good year at Hogwarts. We are proud of you. _

_To turn back to your normal self, hold the orb and wish for it. _

_Love, _

_Lily and James Potter_

_P.S. Stay out of Dumbledore's way. He's not who he says he is._

Harry reread the letter twice in order to understand it correctly. He now had five more powers. He could already hear his uncle say the word freak repeatedly in his head.

'I am a freak.' Harry folded the letter and put it into one of his bags, and then he walked to the sink in the bathroom and looked at himself again. He turned the light on to study himself more closely, he then called upon the power of water, and the moment he did it, his eyes turned bright blue, 'like the ocean...' He played with the water, trying the make it form a bird. Just as he was giving up it formed an eagle, with its wings out like it was flying. "This is rather cool..." He walked back to his room, turned back to normal; he then took his bags and Hedwig and went downstairs. As he got outside in the driveway, he lifted his wand and five seconds later, the Knight Bus stopped in front of him.

"Good evening Sir, welcome to the Knight Bus, I will be your guide for the ride." A young man stood in the door of the bus. "Harry, oh my God! What are you doing in a Muggle town?" Harry looked at the man in front of him.

"Oh nothing Stan; I just lived here my whole life. Do you know the way to Ron's house? The burrow?" Harry looked up at Stan who was smiling.

"Of course Harry, that will be one gallon. Thank you." Harry turned for a moment, gazing at his home of seventeen years. He thought of all the times he had to sneak out to have something to eat, or when he was in the garden for hours, getting a tan and a stiff neck. "You're coming there, Harry?" Stan stood at the door, looking at Harry who went inside the bus without a word. Harry sat down on one of the beds in the bus, looking out the window, as they drove past his torture house.


	2. The Burrow

**The Burrow**

"Here you go Harry, the Burrow. Hope you enjoyed your ride and we hope to see you again." Stan went inside the bus and then it was gone in a blur of dust. Harry looked over the hill with trees all around it, he remembered when he had played with the Weasley's on their brooms and they took turns to ride Harry's broom, he smiled at the memories before turning and walked over to the door to the kitchen; he opened the top of the door and looked inside.

"Harry!" Ron flew over to him, dropping the plate he was in the middle of drying off. "What the Bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron looked at him and felt something different about him. "What happened? Mom's going to freak out!"

"Nothing Ron, I'm seventeen so now I don't have to stay at the Dursleys." Harry opened the other half of the door and walked inside the kitchen. "You think I can stay here 'till school?" Harry looked at Ron with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can stay, we just have to figure out a way to tell mom."

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen with a basket in hand covered by a clean cloth and laid her eyes on Harry. "Oh my Dear! Why are you here? You should be with your relatives…" Mrs Weasley sat the basket down and went over to hug her foster son. "Well now that you're here, you can take your things upstairs before you get something to eat; you're too thin again."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled and walked upstairs with Ron to put Harry's thing by his bed.

"You're sure there's nothing wrong? You seem a little _different_." Ron looked at him strangely.

"Yes I'm sure Ron…When does Mione arrive?" Harry asked to change the topic and looked around the room - It was still orange, Harry smiled.

"She should be here later; she wrote that she tried to call you on your mobe? Whatever the hell that is… but she couldn't get through." Ron looked at Pig flying above him.

"It's called a cell phone or a mobile, Ron." Harry smiled of Ron's way to say certain things of the Muggle world.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Harry shook his head at his friend.

"You're always starving, Ron."

"I am not. I just didn't get much for breakfast ..." Ron looked a little offended. They went downstairs to eat. After his third plate from Mrs. Weasley, they went outside to wait for Hermione. They sat on the ground under a large tree and talked while Ron got surer of himself. 'He _is _changed, no matter how much he denies it.'

"How does Mione get here?" Harry looked at the hills and fields.

"If she's pass she will Apparate, or else she will floo."

*Crack*

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry raced over to Hermione and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Harry! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here for another two weeks!" Hermione saw the change at once. "You seem different Harry, something happened?"

"No Mione. Ron already asked, nothing happened, so please stop asking." Harry just looked at her.

"Fine I'll drop it, for now at least..."

"Thanks Mione, that's really _too _kind of you," Harry responded, sarcasm lining his tone.

"Lay off Harry. Mione come inside, dad's coming home any minute with news of a new law they passed today," Ron went inside, waiting anxiously. He did not have to wait long.

"Hello kids!" Mr Weasley said as he walked inside with a grim look on his face.

"Hello dear…oh my god, what's happened? You look sick dear." Mrs Weasley helped her husband over to a chair, where he sat down, looking at Harry.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is it the law? Tell us!" Ron nearly panicked.

"Ron, hush. Your dad is in shock right now, let him have some peace!" Hermione looked stern at Ron to shut him up.

"No, you need to know now." Mr. Weasley looked at them. "The new law, made today, says that all students in their final year shall find themselves a husband or wife before two week after their seventeenth birthday or the Ministry will find one for them." Mr. Weasley looked on the brink of being sick.

"WHAT!" Ron, Harry and Hermione all stood up and looked sick too.

"You can't be serious? How can they do that? It's crazy! How am I going to find one in two weeks? And why should I? It's crazy, they have lost their minds! How can they even think about making a law like that!" Harry walked around while having his outburst and as he worked himself up, his magic made all things in the kitchen shake and even break.

"Harry calm down!" Hermione stood up again, but was too afraid to get closer when his magic was out of control like that.

"Yeah mate, cool down or do I have to knock you down - like last time ... you know I will?" Ron looked at Harry and for a split second he saw his friend's eyes turn red. Harry looked at them and took deep breath and the things in the kitchen went still again.

"Sorry but how can they do that, it just pisses me off." Harry looked around at the damage he had done. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry sat down again.

"Oh don't think about it. But I demand that you tell me what Ronald meant when he said and I quote 'or do I have to knock you down, like last time'?" Mrs Weasley looked sternly at the teens that all looked like they were waiting for the floor to open up and swallow them whole.

"Well you see…from time to time Harry gets a little mad, and when that happens, things around him break and shake, like now, and if he don't calm down he could destroy the whole dorm." Ron gave a sideway glance at his brother. "Sorry mate ..."

"Arthur that's not normal. When was the last time you had to knock him out?" Mrs Weasley was on the brink to tears.

"In our fifth year, he got a little mad at the others because they didn't leave him alone." Ron again looked at his brother who was showing no emotion at all.

"Fifth year? Arthur what does this mean? I thought you only had leaks like that when you got new powers and hadn't adjusted to them yet or unbelievable angry…." Mrs Weasley looked at her husband and then at Harry.

"I don't know dear, but if Harry won't tell us then we shall not push him. He'll tell us in time when he's ready…right Harry?" Mr Weasley looked over at Harry, who simply nodded in response. "Now give me time to explain this to you. The law was made because of the death in the war, they want to secure the next generation. Understood?" The teens nodded in understanding. "Good, now I don't know how you will take the next thing that I'm going to tell you, Harry." Mr Weasley looked at him.

"What is it dad?"

"Harry is going to marry Severus Snape." Mr. Wesley suddenly had the desire to hide when he saw Harry's face.

"WHAT!" Harry flew up again as windows broke. "SNAPE! YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS I'M GOING TO MARRY SNAPE!" Harry walked around mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Harry, son, I know you don't like him but would you rather marry Lucius Malfoy? He asked for you personally, Albus had to think fast and tell them that you were already engaged." Mr Weasley sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"No, but why Snape? I mean, there had to be someone else ..." Harry sat with his head in his hands.

"Mate? Why aren't you complaining about marrying a man?" Ron sat beside him, looking like he was going to panic.

"Well…I don't complain because I don't care if I marry a man, Ron. I'm almost 100% gay." Harry looked at Ron. "I have been for 3 years; do you also want to hear who I've been with?" Sarcasm clearly laced in Harry's tone.

"No mate, I don't wanna go there, but why haven't you told us before?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Because Ron it's none of your business! It's my life, not yours."

"Harry, please calm down. As for your question, no there is nobody else. Your marriage is in one week at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley looked sternly at Harry, almost daring him to answer back.

"But…"

"No but's Harry, it's either Severus or Malfoy." Mr Weasley looked at his wife and slightly changed the subject. "What would you say to Hermione and Ron getting married?"

"Oh that would be wonderful darling. Not only do I get beautiful grandchildren, but also little genius', from their mother. What do you say? Ron? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley looked at them with hope in her eyes. Ron looked at Hermione to see her nod.

"Sure thing mom, I wouldn't marry anyone else." Hermione rushed over to Ron, hugging him tight.

"Lovely! What do your parents say Hermione? You think they will agree?" Mrs. Weasley looked a little worried.

"Oh they'll love it, Mrs. Weasley. They always wanted me to marry into a good family."

"Oh do call me mom; you're marring my son after all. You too Harry, you're as good as a son to me." Harry smiled at his new 'Mom'.

"Thanks mom. So, when do I have to go to Hogwarts? Can I be there when they get married?" Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley with hope in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not dear. You're going to Hogwarts tomorrow and their wedding will the day before yours to fit with Ron's birthday. Harry, do try to get along with Severus, he's a decent man and very kind when you get to know him. He's just good at hiding it from others." Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him.

"Fine, it's not like I'm not used to having someone else besides _me_ controlling MY life." Harry went upstairs and in doing so, ending the discussion. 'Stupid law, stupid life, fucking stupid powers, how the bloody hell am I supposed to hide my powers from that man! As soon as he finds out I'm hiding something, he's going to try and read my mind! I hate my life!' Harry used his powers to open and close the door with a big bang. He then used them to pack all his stuff in his suitcase.

"Harry? Are you okay? We heard some noise…" Hermione walked in to the room, took one look at his messy suitcase and flicked her wand and all his stuff was neatly packing itself. "You okay? You were really off downstairs…" Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay…Why is it always me Mione? Why can't I ever, just this once, control my own life? And why Snape?" Harry threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know Harry." After taking one last look at the seemly depressed boy on the bed, Hermione walked out the door.


	3. The Secret

**The secret **

"Harry wake up, mom says you need to get up." Ron walked downstairs again, leaving Harry who sat up and rubbed his eyes then swung his legs over the bed edge, to put some clothes on.

"Morning." Harry sat down with a plate placed in front of him.

"Good morning dear, sleep well? Of course you have ..." Mrs. Weasley went back to her cooking, Harry looked at Ron puzzled.

"Mom is a little _off_ today; she can't come to your wedding as Dumbledore won't let her." Ron looked at his mom there was making breakfast under big noise. "She's a little mad, as you can hear."

"But why can't she come? Why can't anyone come?" Harry looked at Hermione for some answers.

"Because Harry, only your close family can come and since you don't have anyone and Snape hasn't either, it's only you and him." Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley walking, muttering to herself; if you were listening really close you could hear her saying something about an old goat and stupid laws. "Oh well, that way it won't seem too romantic, as it is clearly not." Hermione went back to eating her food.

"Yeah well…actually there is something I need to tell you before I go…" Harry looked at them. "I've had a crush on Snape for a while now… that's when I found out I was gay…" Harry avoided looking at his friends.

"What! Are you telling me that you like, LIKE Snape? That old bat! What's wrong with you? We hate him; we despise him with all that we are! How can you go from bloody hate him to bloody like him?" Ron all but shouted at Harry, who sat with his head down.

"Harry, we swore we would always hate him… I don't understand how you could betray us like this…I don't want anything to do with you until you're back to normal." Hermione walked over to the door. "Ron?"

"Count me in on that one too." Ron walked over to Hermione then together they walked out of the house and out of Harry's life.

At Hogwarts:

Severus Snape paced his room, as he never had before and had been doing so ever since the Headmaster had informed him he was going to marry that brat.

"Insufferable Albus…. Why is it always me? Not only do I have to deal with him in class, I have to live with him! How can I keep away from him….his green eyes…. what can I do? He'll never love me the way I love him… I would be a fool to think he could someday return my feelings for him…" Severus walked over to his cabinet and took a glass and a bottle of Brandy; he then sat in his chair by the fire and closed off to drown in his thoughts. 'What do I do? Should I make a room for him or just place him in my own? I'm not sure that I can keep my hands off him, if he's right next to me… but on the other hand… if he gets a room for himself, he'll probably never come out from it, except for classes…' Severus sighed. 'I could give him a room here of his own, like my work room…for his things, where he can be in peace but without a bed….yes… that's what I'll do.' At that moment, he called for a house elf to make the room, afterwards he went to bed. "I need my strength tomorrow, and I better have a calming draught ready for him. I'll bet he's going to make a big fuss as always." With that last thought, he went to sleep.


	4. Next day at the Burrow

**Next day at the burrow **

"Harry dear, are you ready? It's almost time." Mrs. Weasley looked him over and found him acceptable. "Good, now promise us you'll try to get along with him, okay Harry?"

"Yes mom. I'll try, it's not like I have any other choice." Harry looked out in the garden where Ron and Hermione sat talking. '... not even saying goodbye.'

"Now, just to warn you, you'll be flooing to Severus' room, so don't be surprised to find yourself in an unfamiliar place." Mrs. Weasley walked him over to the fireplace and kissed him in the cheek. "We will see you soon Harry. Don't linger in the fireplace when you get there, I'll be sending your trunk after you leave." ´

"Yes mom, see you soon." Harry walked in to the fireplace and threw floo powder. "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Rooms!" The last thing he saw was Mrs. Weasley waving at him. Harry tumbled out of the fireplace without any grace causing Severus to look up; He barely made it out of the way before what looked to be his things came through. Harry got up and started to take his trunk but as he bent down to lift it, he noticed Severus sitting in a chair studying him. "Hey." He went back to take the trunk from the floor. "Where can I put my things?"

'He's different,' Severus thought to himself. "This way," Severus stood up and walked over to a door, which he opened for Harry. "This is your private room, like my work room is private; I will not enter unless I have your permission. I expect the same of you." Harry walked into "his" room. There was a bookcase, a desk with a chair, a mirror, a sofa, a table and a closet, but no bed. The room was decorated in blue and green colours.

"Thanks, it's wonderful." Harry walked over to the closet to put his belonging in place. "You didn't have to do all this… I don't have that many things anyway." Harry turned and saw Severus stand in the doorway, as if waiting for something. "You can come in if you want to..." Harry went over to put his books on the bookcase; categorizing them in year order.

"Thank you." Severus sat himself down on the sofa and watched Harry walk around putting his things away.

"Why are you looking at me like I have two heads?" Harry leaned against the wall, looking at his soon-to-be-husband. "Is something wrong?"

"I just expected a hysterical teen, destroying my room. Instead I receive a calm one and I'm just wondering why that is?" Severus watched the boy continue to unpack his things.

"Because I figured that I could either be hysterical or I could just accept this and try getting the best out of it. As you can see, I choose the last one. Even if I chose the first one, what would I get out of that? Besides, I promised mom to at least try to make it work before I say it didn't ... So there's your reason." Harry looked behind him to see Severus somewhat surprised.

'This can't be the Potter I know…' Severus shook himself. "And here I thought I would need a calming draught. It appears that I was wrong." Severus still looked at Harry as if he had multiple heads.

"Yeah well, it's been a long summer; many things have happened, people change... I've changed. Now, where did I put that packet…hmm…?" Harry walked over to his trunk and started to roam through it. "Ah ha! Here it is." Harry stood up, walked over to the bookcase, and laid it on the shelf. "Dobby!"

"Master Harry, so good to see you, Dobby has taking good care of Master's packets like Master asked Dobby to. Is there a packet more for Dobby to take care of?" Dobby looked at Harry with his big eyes full of admiration and trust.

"Yes Dobby, over there on the bookcase, just put it with the others. Remember I need them back in two to three months."

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby will holds them for you, Dobby will do all for Master Harry. Is there anything else Dobby can do for Master?" Dobby looked hopefully at his Master.

"Yeah, some of your lovely pancakes would be wonderful Dobby; I didn't eat this morning."

"Dobby will come with some in a moment!"

"Oh, Dobby, don't forget, not too much. I don't eat much this early in the start of school." Harry looked at the sad looking elf.

"Yes, master, Dobby do remember, Dobby will be here with _three_ pancakes." Dobby bowed for them both and was gone, Harry chuckled then looked at Severus; he had completely forgotten he was there. Severus raised an eyebrow,

"And that was?"

"Oh…nothing, just Dobby." Harry said trying to get out of having to answer the question.

"I could see that, however, I was referring to the packets and the fact about you not eating." Severus eyes bore into Harry like steal.

"Ohm…the packets are Christmas gifts that Dobby's holding for me ..." Harry returned to his unpacking.

"Why is it necessary for Dobby to hold them for you? You also have yet to answer my first question of why you have not eaten."

"Dobby is keeping them safe for me because my relatives would throw them out or something like that and I don't eat much because ... well, let's just say I'm not used to eating."

"You always ate here at school. I have also seen you eat when Molly places food in front of you at Headquarters. Which leaves the question, why so reluctant now?"

"Because my uncle won't let me eat while I'm in their house ... There, now you know; is there anything else you wanna know?" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Why does your uncle keep you from eating?" Severus found it odd; He always pictured Potter being adored at home.

"Because he thinks I'm a freak. Always has, properly always will ... Though, this summer have been more … peaceful somehow …" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

*Crack*

"Here Master Harry, your pancakes, anything else Dobby can do for you?"

"No Dobby, I'm fine, thanks." Harry sat on the floor and started to eat his pancakes in small bits.

*Crack*

"I gather this is why Molly complains about your weight or lack thereof? I have wondered about that for a while now."

"Yeah well… mom would still think I was too thin even if I put on ten pounds, not that I ever will.

"And why is that?"

"I never change. Even my hair won't grow, never in my life have I had shorter or longer hair… when my aunt tried to get me a haircut it would be the same next day. It is the same with my weight; I haven't put on weight or grown in height in almost two years."

"That's absurd! Humans normally stop growing around twenty-one years of age. Even so, you should be much taller than you are..."

"I know, but most people don't live in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, now did they?"

"You resided in a cupboard under the stair until you reached eleven …? Does Dumbledore know any of this?"

"Some of it, he knows about the cupboard, because my Hogwarts letter was addressed there." Harry went back to eating his last pancake.

"Yet he never knew that they have starved you?"

"No and he never will, you should be glad I even told you this much, not even Ron and Hermione know. Dobby knows so he makes sure to give me food that my stomach can handle till I can eat normally again."

"I'm honoured to be informed of this." Severus said with sarcasm.

"You should…"

"May I ask as to why you are sitting on the floor when there's a perfectly good chair next to you?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at the chair. "Oh… sorry." Harry sat on the chair, while muttering to himself. "What time is it?"

"Around dinner time, I believe, but as you have just had pancakes I take it that you're not hungry?"

"Nope not hungry…" he went back to put his last things in place. "And I won't be till tomorrow." As Harry bent down to take his jacket, his new necklace fell out from his shirt.

"What's that around your neck?"

"Nothing…" Harry tucked it inside his shirt so fast; Severus didn't have a close look at it. "And get out of my head, if you please… I don't like to have you in there anymore than I like my uncle." Harry said calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

"How did you…" Severus looked at him in wonder.

"Just something I learned in the battle… I had to find some way to get Voldemort out of my head when we were fighting…" Harry looked at Severus and smiled. "You can close your mouth now… if you keep it open birds will make a nest in there."

Severus glared at him, "How is it that you couldn't get it right when I tried to teach you?"

"Ever thought that maybe it was because you were simply attacking me instead of teaching me? You made me so mad that every time I so much as thought about you I had to take fifteen minutes to cool off, trying not to breaking everything in the dorm?"

"What do you mean?" Severus looked puzzled.

"I have to have mental shields up all the time, or else my magic leaks out…but when I get really mad I can't hold them." Harry sat down again.

"Shields? Show me."

"First, promise you'll to repair anything that breaks." Severus nodded. "Fine, just sit still and don't say a word… I need to concentrate." Harry closed his eyes and suddenly the things in the room started to shake, the plate on the table broke in two pieces before the things went still and Harry opened his eyes. "Sorry…it's hard to remove only some of the shields and still hold the others…"

"I see…_reparo_. And what would happen if all your shields went down…?"

"Well… it only happened once and it was not a pretty sight. It was the reason that Voldemort didn't have a body… my shields went down when I cast the killing curse at him and all my magic went with the spell, destroying his body. It was a good way to make sure he didn't come back ..." Harry smiled nervously at Severus. "Your mouth is open again…"

Severus closed it, staring at Harry in more wonder than before. "Why did your shields collapse?"

"Because he went inside my head while casting spells at me… I couldn't concentrate on the shields…but with this, I could because it was the only thing I had to concentrate on. So don't worry."

"I see…" Severus stood up and was on his way out the door when he heard Harry whisper something. "Excuse me?"

"I know I'm a freak…" Harry looked down his lap, trying to fight back tears.

"No…you're not a freak! Are you certain you wouldn't want anything else to eat?"

"Yeah I'm sure…actually…where's the bathroom?"

"Door next to yours…" Severus barely managed to finish answering before Harry flew out the room and into the bathroom to throw up. "Potter? Are you alright?" Severus walked over to the boy on the floor. He placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"No I'm fine… just didn't think my stomach was _that _small…."

"How long haven't you eaten?"

"Except for one toast three times a day all summer, nothing…and a lot of water. I did manage to eat a little at the Borrow." Harry stood up to flush the toilet then rinsed out his mouth in the sink.

"Lift your shirt." Harry looked stupidly at him. "Just do it." Harry shook his head. "Why not Potter?"

"Just because… and its Harry…"

"Fine, Harry… just lift up your shirt." Harry looked away as he did it; Severus understood why he didn't want to do it. All over his torso he could see scar's, some really old and some new. "Pott-Harry what is this? Why do you have scars all over your body?" Harry put his shirt down again, turning away his head to hide his tears.

"My uncle…" Harry whispered and Severus gasped while taking a step back, a hand to his chest like it was hurting.

"Do you mean to tell me your uncle did that to you?" He saw Harry nodding. "How long?" Severus sneered when he didn't answered, he grasped Harry's shirt and pulled him closer, noses almost touching. "How ... Long …?" He starred hard into the green, sad eyes... Feeling his guts tighten harshly at the broken voice in which Harry whispered his answer.

"…As long as I can remember... Dumbledore knows; so does Ron and Dobby …." Harry lost the battle with his tears, they ran slowly down his cheeks and Severus released his shirt as he stepped back, going into shock. Severus stood looking at the boy. The one he had so long believed to be the _Golden Boy, _whom had no worries in life. Now here he was, crying, with proof of years of abuse etched into his body and on top of that, Dumbledore knew but did not see fit to do anything! Severus took the crying young man into his arms. "Hush now… it is over. You don't have to go back ever again."

"I know; would it be okay if I took a bath?" Harry looked up at Severus, not all that happy to be this close to the man he thought he loved and was being forced to marry.

"Of course you can take a bath. It is not necessary to even have to ask, let me find you a towel." Severus walked over to a cabinet where he took out two towels and laid them by the sink. "There, would you like some tea when you're done?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you ..." Harry got up from the floor and walked to his room to get some clothes while Severus walked out to the kitchen to make some tea. 'How could Albus know about the abuse and still send him back every year? … I need to floo Remus.' Severus went to the fireplace to place a fire call. "Remus I need you, this instant!" Out of the fireplace came Remus, wand at the ready and looking around, He looked like he had been on his way to change clothes, as the shirt were open and his pants hung low on his hips. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Calm yourself Wolf; I simply needed to speak with you." Severus smirked at the werewolf who was looking back dumbfounded.

"Speak! You sounded like something had happened! Don't bloody scare me like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Remus sank into a chair. "What is it there is so important that you had to scare the hell out of me to do so?" he started doing the bottoms while glaring hard at Severus.

"It's about Potter…what do you know of his life at his relatives?" Severus sat in his chair while Remus thought for a moment

"Only that he didn't like going back… Albus never said why, now that I think about it…why?" He looked over at the man, who had a grim expression.

"It came to my attention earlier today that his relations starved him all his life as well as having beaten the hell out of him. The boy has scars all over his body! Worst of all…Albus knew! Yet he still sent Potter back every year!" Without realizing, Severus began pacing the room. Remus looked at him for a moment; trying to comprehend what was just said.

"WHAT!" Remus stood up and started pacing the room as well, opposite of Severus. "How could he do that?"

"I had hoped you knew something…" Severus walked over to get them some brandy. "Here we need it."

"Thanks… what should we do?" Remus looked over at Severus. "Is there even anything we _can_ do?"

"No, I don't believe there is." At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened and Harry came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping down his chest.

"Oh, hey Remus, I thought I heard you. What are you doing here?" Harry walked over and hugged his dad. "Shouldn't you be home with Tonks?" Harry smiled when Remus blushed.

"Yes, but someone called me; nearly giving me a heart attack." Remus looked at Severus, who smirked.

"And I enjoyed it greatly." Severus could not stop himself from looking at the young man who only had a towel on.

"Yeah I'm sure you did, but stop it." Harry walked to his room with his dirty clothes then walked to the kitchen. "Thought you said you would make tea?" Harry said with a laugh.

"I meant to, but forgot it. Will you please dry off and put some clothes on… your dripping all over my carpet."

"Oh…sorry." Harry went to his room and after a moment, he remerged, dressed this time. "Have you had something to eat yet?" Harry walked into the kitchen while asking.

"No, I meant to call for a house elf." Severus looked out to the kitchen. "Why?"

"What would you ask for?" Harry stuck his head through the door.

"Just something to eat, may I get an answer as to why you're asking?"

"Oh nothing but don't call for one, I will make it." Harry went back into the kitchen. From the living room, he could be heard rummaging through the cabinets.

"Don't you dare! I've seen you in my classes and I like my kitchen very much!" Severus looked at Remus, who had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling at Wolf?"

"Oh do shut up Severus, making dinner has absolutely nothing to do with making potions. Beside all that was Malfoy's doing not mine. Now stay out of the kitchen or I'll make you. Remus, do you want some?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"That would be lovely Harry, but don't overdo yourself this time, last time I could barely move." Severus looked at the werewolf in surprise.

"What do you mean? He can _cook_?" He looked back at the kitchen.

"He not only can cook, but he's a master. Come to think of it he never told me where he learned it."

The two men looked at the other with the same thought in mind. 'The Dursleys.'

BREAK 

As they sat down by the dinner table they were looking at Harry; who looked like he's façade could break anytime. Before they could ask anything though Harry looked up and looking all fine.

"So Remus, how is it going?" Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Fine Harry, I'm just beginning at my new job tomorrow, and before you ask, I wanted to see you in person when I told you." Remus smiled and soon had a very happy Harry in his arms.

"You evil bastard, I have been so worried all summer! And then you say it as if it had no special meaning at all! "Harry looked ready to burst but then he smiled. "I hope you all well in the future." he all but ran into the arms of his dad again.

"Sorry cub I just thought it would be more special if I told you in person instead by owl, don't you think?" Remus looked down at his cub and saw a big grin.

"Yes it makes sense, I hadn't thought of that. Sorry?" Harry looked up at his dad with a mischievous grin.

"Always Cub, now I must be of… Tonks can deliverer any moment now." Remus shook hands with Severus and hugged his son.

"Bye Remus, come back soon." Harry went back to the table where he started to take out the food and clean up.

"Whoever said I want that Wolf inside my home?" Severus looked at his soon to be husband, and suddenly got nervous about the sleeping plans. "Harry, I have a little problem and would like to know what you say to sleeping in the same bed as me? You see, it's your choice I could always put a bed in your rooms ..."

"To say the truth, I would rather sleep beside you than alone. We are to get married so I don't see the problem in sleeping in the same bed ... But if you mean it is unwise then we won't." Harry started to wash up, his back to Severus who thought he were rather harsh in his washing.

"Then I better enlarges the bed… I heard a little bird sing, that you like to toss in bed…" Severus couldn't decide if it was fear or relief in the boy's face when he glanced over his shoulder. "Harry? You okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to tell you why I toss and turn in bed… it's my dreams… Tom sends me horrible vision all my life, think it's because I kept him up, he told me that last time we fought…" Harry washed his hands and sat down by the table, head down.

"What do you mean?" Severus sat beside him and looked at him, silently telling him to continue.

"He told me that when I slept or he did the link we shared activate… when he was awake I got vision, when I slept he got vision. I don't know how but I send happy visions from my life here, he send death and despair. So I didn't sleep much and neither did he."

"What about…"

"Tried… didn't work… Hermione made me go to Poppy after 3 days without sleep, she gave me a dreamless one." Severus didn't know what to say; after all it wasn't every day that a strong dreamless portion didn't work.

"Would it be okay if I go to my room? I have cleaned after dinner." Harry asked, looking up from his lap.

"Of course, don't ask about that, and I could have cleaned up." Severus thought it would take some time before Harry could forget how he had lived at the Dursleys.

"Thanks." Harry went to his room, and sat down in the sofa with a book about new powers, he had bought it when he bought his new school books the day before he took off to Ron, his Aunt had an errant in the town and said he could come with her, as long as he were ready two hours later.

Severus sat in his chair and thought about the day, nothing had gone as he had thought it would. Pott-Harry was calm and civil; he had said he would rather sleep in bed with him than alone, He struggled with himself as he didn't wanted to put too much meaning into the words … but he couldn't help feeling warm around his otherwise cold heart.

Around nine Harry came out from his room, he went to the kitchen and took some water and went in to the room where Severus sat in his chair, sleeping. Harry smiled at the sight; the most feared teacher, sleeping in his arm chair, curled a little over the side. Harry gave him a blanket and looked around the room.

There was a bookcase with a lot of books. A fireplace where the fire was dying, he saw no photos at all, but when he thought about it, it just didn't fit Severus personality at all. He saw a painting of Salazar and went over to him with a smirk in his face.

/good evening, founder of Hogwartsss/ Harry hissed while looking close at the man's reaction to him speaking to him in parsltougue.

/Who are you? And when did you get here little sssnake/ the man smirked at him, clearly knowing who he was.

/Harry, I got here earlier and I'm going to ssstay/ Harry sat down on the floor, ignoring the chair beside him.

Salazar looked at the boy again /isss there anything in particular you wanted? / Harry looked over at Severus and back at the man.

/yeah, you sssee I'm forced to marry Ssseverusss, by the Headmassster/ Harry looked down at his hands.

/go on childe, I'll help if I can/ Harry looked up at the man with sparkle in his eyes

/well you sssee I have an sssecrete that I can't tell anyone unlessss they take an unbreakable vow, and I know that asss sssoon asss Ssseverusss thinksss I'm hiding sssomething, he'll try to read my mind. And I don't know what to do/

/ I sssee…and your asssking for advissse? / Salazar looked at the boy.

/Yesss pleassse/ Severus had woke up as soon as the hissing noise had started, he pretended to sleep as he wanted to hear the hissing noise there came out of the boys mouth, as if Harry had talked it his whole life.

/well… you could asssk if he would take the vow…or work on your mental ssshieldsss/ Salazar knew Severus was awake but didn't say so to the boy.

/Ssseverusss isss a man who sssay yesss to anything he doesn't know what isss exactly/ Harry removed his calm mask and Salazar could see that the boy was on the edge to cry from frustration.

/I know what you mean, hmm…I think he'll trussstsss you, he might be willing to/ Salazar knew that Severus loved the boy, but it was not his place to tell something like that.

/I don't know what to do, I lossst my bessst friendsss, my freedom, my life and ssstill they expected me to kill Tom…sigh…and I don't know what I feel for Ssseverusss/ Harry couldn't hold back the tears anymore and slowly they ran down his cheek, He tried to brushed them away but still they came.

/thisss Tom wasss the Dark Lord, am I right? /

/yesss, people don't like me sssaying hisss name, ssso I sssay hisss real name inssstead/

/I thought ssso…now dry your eyesss and go to bed, let me think till tomorrow and I may come up with a way, could you tell me of your powersss sssome day, I'm willing to take the vow/

/of courssse Founder, but a day Ssseverusss isss away/

/of courssse childe, now I think sssomeone isss awake/ Harry looked at Severus so fast that you could hear his neck complaining.

"Hey you're awake."

"Have been for a while now, but you two nearly lulled me back to sleep." Severus smirked when Harry's cheek got red.

"Sorry…bedtime?" Harry stood up from the floor and went over to fold the blanked and put it back in its place. But when he was about to take the blanket from Severus body, Severus took his hand and looked him in the eyes or rather tried to, there still was a little red.

"Harry is there something wrong? I saw you cry before." Harry shook his head but his eyes said something else.

"No, well yes but not something I can talk to you about…sorry." Harry took the blanket and folded it perfectly and put it on the back of the couch. Severus tried not to show his hurt but knew that Salazar saw it.

"Harry you can talk to me about everything, I want to help you."

"You can't help… not this time…" Harry looked over at Salazar.

/tell him childe, he'sss your sssoon to be hussband, he needsss to know/

"Severus…I… can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired." Harry looked back at Severus.

"Of course Harry, we need our sleep, tomorrow is going to be a trying day, and we'll see if I can keep myself from strangling the Headmaster." Severus smirked at his joke. Harry was trying not to bend over and laughs his head off.

"You said a joke! The world must be ending!" Harry looked at Severus who himself was laughing softly.

"Nope, it must be your imaginations, I don't tell jokes. And don't you dare tell anyone." Severus went to the bedroom with a laughing Harry on his heels.

"Don't worry; nobody would believe me even if I told them …." Harry went on the opposite side of the bed, the side he thought was he's as the bed table were empty.

"The Headmaster would." Severus went into his closet to put pajamas pants on. When he came out, Harry was already in bed.

"The Headmaster will believe almost anything you tell him." Harry couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful body in front of him. Severus had a pale body but not deathly pale. There was muscle in arm and legs, He had long slender hands, flat abs and hairless. 'All those years, hiding under his robes' Severus knew Harry was looking at him; and was practical drooling from what he saw. Severus went under the blankets, intending in reading a little, KEY words 'intending'. After 5 min. where Harry had looked at him none stop, Severus looked at the boy.

"Yes?"

"Nothing… just like to look at you reading." Harry looked up from his pillow.

"And why is that? I can't be 'that' interesting?" Severus looked down at Harry, who was lying down.

"Yes, don't know why. Sleep tight Sev." Harry closed his eyes.

"Night … Harry."


	5. The Talk

**The talk**

Harry woke up with a neck hurting. 'It'll take some time to get used to sleep in a proper bed again I suppose.' Harry looked beside him, at his soon to be husband, who was sleeping peacefully. 'Better get up and make breakfast.' with that he got out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen.

Severus woke to the smell of bacon and eggs.

'What…?' he got out of bed, found a shirt and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Harry making breakfast while singing some muggle song.

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me As the seasons change - remember how I used to be Now I can't go on - I can't even start I've got nothing left - just an empty heart I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me - lead me away... Or leave me lying here Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark Lay right down - decide not to go on Then from on high - somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls - remember who you are If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight - remember who you are

Ya, you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle to be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

Severus thought he had heard that song before; it was a song about a horse that was captured and had given up the fight. 'Why would he be singing that particular song?'

"Morning Sev, sleep well?" Harry didn't even turn around. "Sorry about the song, but it's one of my favourite." Harry started making the table.

"Yes I slept fine, and you? And don't think about the song, you have a nice voice. Just think it's a bit sad." Severus sat down by the table and looked at Harry, who was putting the food on the table.

"yeah well…maybe a little, but in the end he knows that if he wants to be free, he needs to fight for it and so he fight and in the end he gets he's freedom." Harry sat down at the table and started to eat. Severus thought about it for a while.

"Is that how you feel?" he looked over at the boy/man before him.

"Sometimes I did/do… but then I just sing that song and think about my friends and I then understand that it was not just for my own freedom, but for everyone's freedom." Harry didn't look him in the eye but kept them on his plate.

"I see. But why would you sing that song now? The Dark Lord is dead." Severus tried to make eye contact, but Harry just looked at his food. "Harry is there something wrong?"

"No I'm fine; I just hoped that after Tom was gone, I could control my own life for ones." Harry stood up and went over to wash his plate, suddenly not hungry. Severus went over to the young man, who was struggling with his tears.

"Let it be, the house elf will take it, I have something for you." Severus took Harry's hand and took him into the living room, where he sat Harry down in a chair.

"You don't have to give me anything." Harry looked over at Severus, who had a box in his hands.

"It's you birthday present. Hope you like it ..." Severus put the box down by Harry's legs. Harry looked at the box then at Severus, who nodded.

"Thanks Sev. What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see." Harry opened the box and was face to face with the most beautiful snake he had ever seen.

"Sev she is beautiful! Thanks!" Harry looked back at the snake, who had been asleep but was awake now.

/ Hey Girl, what'sss your name? /

/ Uh a little sssnake, well you're going to name me, you're my new massster. /

/ No I'm your _friend_, what would you like to be called? /

/ Alice then. /

/nice name. What kind are you? You look like an anaconda, but your colour don't mach. /

/ That'sss becaussse I'm an albino anaconda. Now, what'sss your name little sssnake? /

/ Harry, can I take you up? /Alice slide out of the box and up Harry's legs, all the way up to his shoulders where she went back to sleep.

/I like Little Sssnake better …night /

/night Alice…. / Severus went over to Harry and sat down on the armrest. "Thanks Severus, she's lovely. When did you buy her?"

"Yesterday before you came. What's her name?" Severus looked at the albino and thought that he had made the right choice.

"Alice… I…" right in that moment the fireplace flamed, telling them that someone was coming.

"We got a son!" Remus tumbled out of the fire, nearly face first. "A son!" Harry stood up, ran over and hugged his dad.

"I'm so happy for you! What will you call him?" Harry took Remus with him over to the couch.

"Teddy…" Remus looked at Harry for the first time and saw the beautiful albino snake around his neck. "Harry, why do you have an anaconda around your neck?"

"Oh it's Alice. Severus gave her to me in birthdays present. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is." Remus looked over at Severus, who came over with two glasses of Brandy. "Thanks Severus."

"You're welcome. How's Tonks?" Severus sat in the chair facing them.

"She's fine, only took 6 hours. But it was the longest 6 hour in my life, I tell you that." Remus took a sip of his brandy. "Harry, there is something I need to talk to you about… you see I talked with Molly, and she told me something that scares me a little. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"It's nothing; I don't want to talk about it." Harry looked away from Remus and Severus.

"Harry it's not normal, you know that. You need to talk to me." Harry didn't say anything; he just sat there stroking Alice.

"Wolf, would you kindly to tell me what this is about?" Severus looked over at the werewolf.

"Well… Molly told me that when they told the kids about the law, Harry got angry, like very angry. She said that he had a magical breakdown. All the windows broke and things like that. Then they found out from Ron that he had it before, in fifth year and that Ron had to knock him out." Remus looked over at his cub, who still hadn't said anything.

"Harry is this true?" Severus tried to get Harry look at him. "Harry talk to me…is it true?"

"YES! So what… it's nothing!" Alice woke up as Harry stood up and walked around trying really hard not to lose his control.

"Harry, I'm sure you know that you only have those breakdowns..."

"Yes I know…. When you got new power and haven't adjusted to then yet ..." he said it like one who had heard it too many times.

"Yes, is there something you want to tell me?" Severus went over to Harry and tried to get him to see him in the eyes. "Harry look at me"

"No!" Harry struggled out of the grip and stormed into his room, Severus looked after Harry as the door closed with a big noise.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, but I hope you can get him to talk. I need to go now, Tonks is waiting." Remus walked over to the fireplace. "Bye Severus." Severus went over to Harry's door and knocked.

"Harry, can I come in?"

"Yes ..." Harry sat by his desk, looking very troubled.

"Harry we need to talk about this." Severus sat down on the couch.

"No we don't. It's none of your business." Harry stroked Alice as he glared towards Severus.

"Yes it is Harry; we are to get married, so it is my business. Why won't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I can't! And get the hell out of my head!"

/Little sssnake what'sss wrong / Alice asked while hissing at Severus.

/ Nothing Alice, just Ssseverusss there'sss trying to get inssside my head. /

"Harry, why can't you talk to me?"

"Get out, now!" Severus got up but didn't remove his presence inside Harry's mind; he walked over to Harry and took His chin so that he could see him in the eyes but Harry had closed them.

"Harry, please look at me."

"I can't… please, just go…" Harry couldn't hold back the tears any more, and slowly they ran down his chin. "Please go, I'm not ready to tell anyone…" Severus slowly let go of his chin and backed away.

"Harry what is it? It can't be that bad that you won't/can't tell me." The room started to shake a little, a lamp crashed on the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry fell to his knees on the floor, holding his head, shaking in time with the room. Severus fell on his butt from the shockwaves, coming from Harry and as he sat there, he then understood why Ron Weasley had to knock him out.

/Little sssnake what's wrong! What'sss happening? Sssnake! Make it sssstop! / Severus took out his wand.

"Stupefy!" and all went still; Severus went over the boy and picked him up. "Sorry Harry." Severus went out of the room and walked inside the bedroom, where he laid Harry in the bed before he turned on the light, he studied Harry's face there seemed to be tense, even his arms and spine were tense. He whispered the counter spell and Harry's lashes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" Harry lay completely still as he concentrated on his shields.

"You're in bed. I had to stupefy you."

"Oh… you need to stay out of my head I can't concentrate on my shield this early."

"What do you mean Harry, Can't you please tell me?" Severus looked at the young man.

"No, not yet… just stay out of my head, don't look me in the eyes and if I'm mad or upset don't touch my bare skin. And no questions." Harry stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. He walked into his own room and saw the damaged he had made. /Alice? You're here? /

/here little sssnake / Alice lay in one corner shaking like a leaf.

/Alice there you are, come here / Harry put his arm down so that she could get up.

/what a mess, Alice / Harry looked around; he took his wand and started to fix the room.

/Are you going to tell me what jussst happened /

/in a bit Alice, I need to fix the room firssst / after a while Harry sat down and looked around. /Alice I'm done. Now I'll tell you / and Harry told her everything, right from his powers, to his 'little' thing for Severus.

In the meantime

Severus walked/paced his rooms. Thinking of what had happened.

He thought of what Harry had told him but he couldn't make any sense of it.

Severus walked over to his desk and wrote a note; saying that he was out for a walk. He then took his cloak and walked out the door.

BREAK 

After an hour or so, Harry walked out, with Alice on his shoulders. He saw the note on the desk; he smiled while looking over at the photo of Salazar. 'It's time'.

/ Hallo Founder / Harry again sat down on the floor. /I think it'sss time to tell you my secret /

/ Well, tell me what to do… / Salazar had heard of the breakdown when they talked, and he had seen it happen.

/ You jussst sssay; I ssswear to keep your sssecret, I ssswear on my magic. While you're sssaying that; you need to think of a key and picture it in your mind. When it'sss done you and me will have that key you were thinking of on our over armsss. /

/ Isss there any particular form of key, or do I get to find one myself? /

/ Your choice, Founder. /

/ In that case, I'm ready Child. / Alice moved down from Harry; fearing that shockwaves or things like that, was going to happen again.

/ Alice? Where are you going / Harry looked after her.

/I'm jussst going for a nap in our room /

/ Okay Sleep well Alice. / With that he turned back to Salazar; who was waiting. / You may start Founder/

/I ssswear to keep your sssecret, I ssswear on my magic./ Salazar saw Harry close his eyes for a moment, and as he opened them again his eyes was still green, but they had lightning in them.

/ It'sss done Founder, nice key / Harry looked at his arm and saw a golden key, with green stones on the handle.

/well thank you child. Now are you going to tell me what it isss you're hiding /

/yesss Founder / Harry shifted a little, leaning back on his hands as he told his life's sad story.

/ well child… I mussst sssay, it'sss sssome ssstory. Can you show me, your second form? / Salazar was very curious about Harry's form.

/ I thought you'll never ask / Harry stood up, took the Jewels out from his under his clothes.

/ What'sss that child? /

/ It'sss the sssourcesss of my power, control of the five elementsss. / Harry took hold in the jewels. "Unite the elements!" again Harry was surrounded in the same white light, and Salazar had to cover his eyes, as he was lifted over the floor. It was in that moment that Severus walked inside his room, where he saw Harry. He saw Harry was in front of Salazar and realised that if he wanted to know what Harry was hiding he had to hide and spy. Harry got on the ground again and the light faded away.

/ Child you're beautiful! / Salazar was practical drooling and so was Severus

'What?' Severus stepped out from his hiding. "Harry?" Harry went stiff. Then he slowly turned around, still stiff like a surf board. "Severus, why are you back so soon!" Harry started to hyperventilate.

"I came home to make sure you were all right. Harry what's going on? And I demand you tell me this time!" Severus walked in on Harry. "Tell me!"

"Severus, don't. Get away from me!" Harry backed away from Severus; who still was walking in on Harry. "I'll tell you! Just don't get any closer!" Severus stopped.

"Harry, why are you looking like that? Just tell me ..?." Severus sat down in his chair, waiting. Harry looked over at Salazar for help.

/ Founder help me? Could you tell him? /

"Severus, would it be acceptable if I told you? Harry is tired and afraid." Salazar looked from Harry to Severus.

"Well, it's fine with me, as long as I am told." And Salazar told him everything Harry had told himself. "Harry can I see the letter?" Severus looked at Harry; who was crying softly. Harry didn't even look up, he just lifted his right arm towards his room, and a second later an envelope came floating in and landed in Severus's lap, who looked down at his lap and back at Harry. "Harry I didn't hear anything about moving things."

"It's in the letter." Harry looked at Severus, reading the letter.

"Well that explains a lot, but not that about not looking you in the eyes. Want to explain that?" Severus held the letter for Harry to take, but he just summoned it.

"I can't, it's just something that happened after I looked into the mirror in my first year, ever since I haven't been able to look people in the eyes without hurting them. And no I will not look you in the eyes, I will not hurt my soon to be husband like that. Beside I get sick when I do it." Harry looked up as Alice came into the room.

/ Little sssnake, what'sss happening /

/just telling Ssseverusss my sssecret /

/I thought you wanted to wait with that /

/yeah, but he found out /

/well he _is _a spy / Salazar smiled at the look on Harry's face.

/very funny Founder, sssee me laughing? / Harry said with sarcasm in his voice.

/well I have my momentsss / Salazar smiled.

"Harry, try to explain what happens when you look at people." Severus began to get a little scared of his husband's powers.

"Well it's hard to… I see people in the eyes, and a sort of mirror appears between us and then I see all the bad things they have done, and they see them too and suddenly they are on the floor, crying uncontrollably. I have read about it, the book said it's a gift there is really rare. People who have the gift were used to make people, who didn't feel remorse, feel it. We make them see what they did until they do feel remorse and regret what they did it." Harry gave a sidelong glance at Severus, only to see him looking back.

"Yes I have read about that… but I thought you got a gift like that from your parents or like that, not from a mirror, even _that _mirror."

"Yeah but I'm not normal, now am I?" Harry held his arm down so that Alice could get up.

"Harry there is nothing wrong with you. But I have a questing."

"And that would be?"

"I have seen you look Albus and the dark lord in the eyes. Why is that?"

"Let's take Dumbledore first - simple; that man has no conscience what so ever. And Tom? He just took it and laughed at me, saying that it didn't worked at him, but I know it did, he could just take it."

"I see. Now I think its bedtime. It's our wedding tomorrow, and I don't know about you but I will need all my sleep if I want to be able to keep myself from killing Albus. Come on boy."

"I'm no boy." Harry smiled at Severus's raised eyebrow. "Well I'm not, I'm seventeen." Harry walked after Severus to the bedroom. "You still want to sleep in the same bed?" Harry stood unsure in the doorway.

"Why shouldn't I? You're not a freak or something like that. Hop in." Severus walked in to the bathroom to brush teeth. When he came in again, Harry was back to his normal self and Severus felt himself feeling disappointed that Harry needed to hide this beauty. He walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Night Harry." Just as he was about to turn around, Harry sat up, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. For accepting all of me and for listening."

"You're welcome Harry." Severus leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead, and to Harry's joy, on the mouth.

"Night Severus." Harry lay down and went to sleep with the feeling of Severus's lips on his.


	6. The Wedding

**The wedding. **

Severus woke up with the feeling of dread. Today was his wedding day.

How he wished it wouldn't be like this. He loved Harry, but Harry didn't loved him… he would just have to court the boy… and then there was Albus, he would figure something together with Remus. Severus looked over to Harry, only to find the bed empty. 'Properly making breakfast.' Severus got out of bed and went to take a shower. Harry _was _making breakfast. He was also very nervous for today - Getting married wasn't something to take lightly, even if it were arranged. Harry looked up as Severus walked in.

"Morning, Severus. Breakfast is ready. Hope you like it." Harry walked over to the table with the pancakes he just made.

"Thank you Harry. I'm sure it tastes good. Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I can be. When is it?" Harry sat down and took two pancakes.

"As soon as we are ready. Albus will do it. Are you sure you can handle Albus?" Harry nodded as he stood up and walked over to place his plate in the sink.

"Why yes, I have since first year." Harry started to wash up while singing softly.

Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect son can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly To be myself I would break my family's heart Who is that boy I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside

"You really have a wonderful voice. Ever thought about singing?"

"Yeah sometimes I do, but I would rather just sing for fun." Harry sat the last plate in the cabin.

"I'm finished."

"Harry, you do know that you don't have to make breakfast and clean up, don't you?" Severus looked at the boy, who stood frozen.

"You don't want me to do it..?" Harry sat by the table with his head down.

"You can if you really want to, but it's not something you _have_ to. If you really want to do it then it's okay. Now let's find our clothes and go to Albus. He's not keen on waiting for too long."

"I like to cook; it's one of the things I'm really good at." Harry followed Severus to the bedroom.

"I don't have anything to wear..."

"Don't worry, I bought clothes for us. It will fit to you magically, as I wasn't sure of you size." Severus pulled out a robe. It was midnight blue, with silver rims. It also had silver buttons formed like a snake.

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful!" Harry took it, and softly stroked his hands over it. "Thank you." He went to the bathroom to shower and changes.

"Salazar, will you tell Albus that we'll be there shortly?"

"Of course Severus."

"How do I look?" Harry stood in the door to the living room. He had somehow tamed his hair, but still in a wild way. He had used black eyeliner to draw around his eyes. The robe fitted him like second skin on the right places and the color made his eyes shine a wild green. He had put an earring on, it was formed like a snake there followed his ear, its eyes were the same green as Harry's.

Severus was defiantly drooling like never before. "Severus, your mouth is open again; I take that as I look acceptable?" Harry was laughing so much that he had tears in his eyes.

"If you will." But he said it with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet." Harry looked around. /Alice? Come on, we need to go now / Alice came sliding up Harry's leg, all the way to his shoulders. "Now I'm ready." Severus lifted his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"We take the floowork, it'll go faster." Severus walked over to the fireplace. "You first? Or maybe I should go first, that way I can catch you?" This time it was Severus who was laughing, Harry just stood there with open mouth.

"You laughed!"

"Yes so? It's not like it's a crime" Severus stood there with raised eyebrow.

"Well no, I just got surprised. I've never heard you laugh before. You should do it more often ..."

"I'll see about that. Now should I or you go first?"

"You go; I don't want to be alone with the Headmaster too much."

"Right, wait two seconds and then go." Severus threw the powder. "Dumbledore's office!" and then he was gone. Harry waited for a few seconds before he followed. As Severus predicted, he had to catch Harry or he would have fell strait on his face.

"Thanks Severus, you were right, I'll never get the hang of it. Good day Headmaster." Harry said polite. The office was as it used to be, books from floor to the sealing, weird instruments on tables and of course Fawkes, who looked to have had his burning day recently.

"Hallo my boy. How are you? Ready for the big moment?" asked the Headmaster a little too 'happy' and without the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Headmaster, let's begin right away, and then tea after would be lovely." Severus was very surprised of Harry's tone and hostility. He thought Harry and Albus were really close, and you could see that the Headmaster was surprised to.

"Very well Harry, if you will please stand in front of me, you too Severus." Severus and Harry both went over to their places in front of the desk. "We are gathered here today, to unite these two souls, in mind, souls and life force. This is an unbreakable bond and till death comes to pass. These two souls' bond is the strongest bond you can have. Therefore is it important that they have constant contact during the first month where they also in this time, have to complete the bond or they'll be sentence to Azkaban until the bond is completed. You will be able to feel, read and see each other's feelings and thoughts. You can learn to close the connections in time. You will both need to think of a ring, there will be printed into your fingers and can never be removed." Dumbledore lifted his hands over their heads while Severus thought of a ring made as a snake, there was around the finger two times, he also thought of Alice, Harry's snake there was around Harry's neck, hissing at Albus from time to time. Harry also thought of a snake, but he thought of Severus's house snake, as he thought it suited Severus best. "Please close your eyes and picture the ring on the others finger while you think these words, 'Mind, soul and body, till death do its part, blessed be' now please." As they thought of what they were asked to, they felt a slight pain on their ring finger. "It is done, blessed be!" Dumbledore sat down while calling for Dobby But no one came. "What is this? Dobby! Dobby come here!"

"That will get you no way Headmaster. Dobby only answers to me, always have and always will, let me. Dobby, I request your present, please." He had only just finished before Dobby was at his feet. "Hello Dobby, I would like tea and sandwich for tree people, and please take one for yourself and join us, I believe we have some things to talk about."

"Harry what is this? I thought I hired Dobby in second year!" Dumbledore was pissed, like really pissed. First Harry walks in, completely ignores him and then tells him to begin and then tea like it was his office, plus that - Dobby doesn't answer him but Harry!

"No, you see, I sat him free in the end of second year with that book you gave me. I laid one of my socks between the patches, gave it to Malfoy senior; saying he forgot something. He said that he didn't knew what I talked about, but took the book and then gave it to Dobby, not knowing that there was clothes in it. I told Dobby to open the book, where he found the sock, and then he was free. After that he bonded himself to me saying that he was my most loyal friend till death. And so far he hasn't let me down - Even at the Dursleys, I don't know if you can imagine why?" Harry was on the edge to leak magic. Severus, with his new 'powers' felt it and saw a red cat like thing there resembled Harry's feelings for the Headmaster.

"Harry, Dobby is here with the order, you have to address him." Severus walked over to Harry and took hold of his arms, forcing him to look his way, yet he didn't get direct eye contact. "Harry you need to calm down right away. Address Dobby and think of something else. Right now!" Severus whispered.

/ Little sssnake, talk to me... What your favourite colour? / Alice felt the tensing in Harry's shoulders, and tried to distract him.

/Black and blood red / Harry answered half automatic, but tried to relax and calm down. "Dobby there you are, sorry my mistake, I zoned out for a moment there. Thank you, put it on the table and find yourself a chair."

"Will Master charm the chair higher, like he use to?" Dobby all but jumped around.

"Of course Dobby. Now find a chair." Harry gave Dobby a friendly clap on his tiny shoulders.

"Here Master, Dobby got a chair, right beside you like you use to tell Dobby." Dobby jumped up in the chair, waiting happily.

"Good Dobby, you're learning it. Would you mind terrible much to sit with Alice? It's a little hard to drink tea with her on my shoulders." Dobby was already holding his arms out to take her, and took her gently over his tiny shoulders and halfway down to his lap. "Thanks Dobby, I'll take it from here." Harry stood up and charmed the chair higher, you could see Dobby's smile getting bigger and bigger. Then he served the tea himself. "Severus? One or two sugar?"

"Just one, thank you. The sandwich looks wonderfully Dobby." Severus had taken Harry's attitude over for Dobby, which seemed to please Harry.

"Thank you sir. It means very much for us house elves to know that our work is appreciated." Dobby swelled with pride.

"Harry, why haven't you told me about Dobby? Why haven't anyone told me?" Now Dumbledore was beyond pissed, he was boiling.

"I don't have to stand up to you for my actions, never have and never will. Now, I think Severus has something he would like to gets some answers to, and Dobby also has something to tell you, that I know he's been dying to say. Severus, you first." Harry turned his head towards Severus while sending a message to Severus in his head. '_He's trying to get inside my head_.'

"Yes you see Albus; I would like to know why you send Harry back to the Dursleys every year, even when Harry repeatedly tells you he doesn't want to?" Severus's voice was so calm, letting you know, you better find a very good answer or you didn't wanted to be alone with Severus in the future.

"Well my boy, there is a perfectly good reason. Because of the blood-bond he has with his aunt." Dumbledore was getting a little nervous.

"You know, as much as I, that Petunia are _not_ Lily's real sister but a foster child! That's a pathetic excuse, even from you Albus!" Severus was standing, glaring at Albus, with his coldest eyes.

"I'm not saying anymore." Dumbledore was really nervous, he had cold-sweat running down his forehead, into his long beard.

"Do you mean to tell me that I have been forced to live with THEM for so many years, for no reason at all!" Harry was boiling to the point of killing Dumbledore. Severus again sensed it double up, this time the cat thing was yellow.

"Harry!" /Sssnake / "Master!" All three was shouting for Harry, who was getting a red glow around him, flames like glow. (Like in Dragonball, when they power up.)

"Harry what is this?" Now Albus was beyond boiling; now he was very, very angry at two persons who failed to tell him about a few things. "Where comes all this magic from?"

"That is none of your business, your only worries for the rest of the year, is simple. Stay out of my way, smile big when the year is over and after that I don't have to stand to any answers to you at all! After this year, if you want anything you can talk to my husband."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do and what not to do! I will not stand this! I can ban you from this school!"

"You could do that! Then I hope you know that I then will take my leave from this school too." Severus said really, really calm.

"Headmaster, I think its best that you just stay out of my way, and keep that big nose of yours out of my life! Understood? I know things about you there sure will make an interest for the minister, who I happen to have a healthy friendship with. So if I was you I would just smile and say congratulations and that's that. Now I believe Dobby has something to say to you before we go. Dobby?" Harry was calming down but the look on Dumbledore's face made him stay on guard.

"Thank you Master. Sir Dumbledore, you is a very evil man, puts my master in danger every year, not thinking of the pain, blood and sanity problems you puts him through. If they go, Dobby goes too, and with Dobby half the kitchen goes too." Dobby sat back really glad that he could say these things. He had learned to talk properly by Harry's help, and he was proud of it.

"Well thank you, Dobby. Remember to thank the others too." Harry reheated his tea and took small sips while looking at the Headmaster. "Yes Headmaster?" Harry laid his head to the side. "You wanted to say something?" The tone Harry used, was clearly saying that he better not.

"No nothing, now I think that you should return to Severus's rooms. I have some work..."

"Of course Headmaster. We'll go now. Severus? You're ready?" Harry stood up and cancelled on the chair. "Dobby you better return to the kitchen, I bet they miss you down there."

"Yes master Harry. Good day master Severus." Dobby bowed for Severus and then disappeared.

"A very rude House Elf you have Harry." Dumbledore had tried to access Harry's mind ever since he walked through the fire, he only found out that he was unable to.

"No Headmaster, he is a very good friend and if you treat him well, he'll treat you well. Now I think we must go, I have a lot to do. Goodbye Headmaster." With that he went through the fire, and Severus followed without a word. When Severus walked out of the fire, there was no Harry.

"Harry where are you?" As Severus walked over to the bathroom. He saw that the door was open. And there was Harry, on the knees. As he tried to walk into the room he was meet with a force field. He looked at Harry, who had water, fire and wind rotating around him. "HARRY!" Severus shouted at him.

As Harry opened his eyes, lightning was in and around his eyes, and the rest was completely white. Severus took a step back. "Harry what's happening? Say something!" Severus started to hit the fields, trying to get to Harry.

"Severus! Help me! I can't control them!" Even Harry's voice was changed so Severus did the only thing he could think of.

"Stupefy!" Harry fell slowly to the floor. "Harry… I'm sorry." Severus walked in and lifted Harry. He then walked to the bedroom where he laid him down on the bed. As he woke Harry, he noticed Alice coming into the room. "Harry, are you alright?" Severus sat down on the bed, beside Harry.

"As much as I can be, sorry for losing control, I just got so angry at the Headmaster and had to control it very much or he would have found out. When I came through the fire I felt like I had to throw up, and I just lost control." Harry lay on the bed, looking around and his eyes fell on his ring finger. "Oh Severus! It's beautiful!" The ring looked like Alice, only the eyes were green like his own.

"Thank you, Harry. Yours is really beautiful to." Severus saw that Harry was tired. He sat himself up against the headboard and gently guided Harry to lay his head in his lap. "Rest Harry, you need it." Harry didn't say anything, he just fell asleep right on the spot. Alice came up in the bed and rolled herself behind Harry.

"Whoever said I wanted you, Alice, in my bed?" Severus looked at Alice with a smile, who just stuck her thongs out.

BREAK 

Two hours later Harry woke up to find the bed empty except for Alice, who was asleep. As he got out of bed and opened the door to the living room, he saw Severus in his chair with a very big book in his lap, asleep. Harry walked over and took the book from his husband and sat it on the table, he then took the blanket and laid it over the sleeping form. Harry sat down on the floor and studied his new husband. He had wrinkles from scowling too much, he had a long slender neck, broad shoulders, but at the same time, skinny. His hair was down past his shoulders and fell down like curtains when he leaned forward. His arms and hands was also slender, but with a hidden strength in them. On his under arm, where the Dark Mark ones were, you could see scars, as if he had tried to cut it away, something Harry was certain Severus had.

Harry stood up and went to the kitchen to make dinner. 'What to make? Turkey? Yes I think I'll make turkey.' Harry went to the oven and turned it on. "Dobby could you come for second?" Dobby came as soon as he had finished speaking.

"Yes master Harry?"

"Could you get me a turkey? I want to make one for dinner."

"Of course master Harry! Dobby will be right back." And two blink of the eye, he again stood before Harry.

"Thanks Dobby, it's perfect." Harry went to the counter to spice it then sat it in the warm oven. Then he made a salad, that only took him ten minutes, and then there were the potatoes. Then he took a pot and some butter and put it on the counter for later. Dobby showed up with a bottle of wine. "Thanks Dobby, it's really kind of you. I'll put a slice of turkey in the refrigerator for you to eat." Harry sat candles on the table and the wine to. Right before the turkey was done he melted the butter, then he put garlic bread on the table. "There, I'm done. Now it's time to wake sleeping beauty." Harry went back to the living room to find Severus still sleeping, but this time he was laying over the arm rests, with his head and legs.

Harry nearly laughed his head off. 'How to wake him?' Harry went over to him leaned down to his ear.

/Ssseverusss, husssband, there isss dinner, would you pleassse wake up? / Harry stood back. 'Well that didn't work. What now?' stroking his chin in thoughts he got a perfect idea. "SEVERUS FIRE!" Harry shouted with all his might - Nothing - 'Now I'm getting really mean.' Harry lifted his hand up to his chain; with the other hand he lifted it over Severus. "Water!" and out of his hand came a lot of water, and Severus woke with a scream and fell to the floor. "Darling, dinners ready." Severus just sat there, looking like a drowned cat and now Harry couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Well Dear husband, may I ask as to why you're trying to drown me?" Severus was playing with Harry - He woke as soon as Harry started to hiss in his ear.

"Well I tried two other things but they didn't work. So I thought why not water? You should see yourself ..." Harry started to laugh again.

"So you thought that just because we are now married, you can spray water on me?" Severus stood up slowly. "There you are mistaken 'darling'." Harry got a little nervous. He took hold of the chain again.

"Unite the elements!" Severus was hit with Harry's beauty but tried to hide it.

"Darling…come here…I'm not going to hurt you." Harry saw a glint in Severus's eyes, and realised that Severus was playing with him.

"No I don't think so 'darling'. You can come and take me, if you can." Harry smirked at his husband, who was smiling evilly.

"Oh I'm going to come and get you, my little husband." Severus walked closer to Harry, who backed away.

"I don't think so Severus. Fire!" Around Harry fire balls appeared, bouncing in time with his steps as he kept backing.

"Harry, that's called cheating… I think I better teach you what happens when you cheat." As Severus tried to grip Harry's arm, he was burned by one of the balls. "Harry…dear…get those balls away, so that I can get you."

"Nope." Harry just stood there, smirking.

"Harry I mean this, get them away, you're cheating…the big hero must play _fair_."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm no _hero_. Wind!" this time it was wind there hit Severus, who fell on his butt. He looked up and saw the wind play with Harry's hair.

"You're still cheating. Hmm, what to do? Maybe I should just stupefy you? No?" Severus smirked as he saw Harry's eyes turn completely grass green, but the smirks fall when lightning came out of them. He saw Harry move his hands and suddenly he was caught by a plant as Harry walked over to him.

"Well, well… the big and scary teacher can't even handle his own husband." Harry was in front of Severus. He lifted his hand and let it ghost over Severus's chin, almost touching, until Severus moved his head so that he was running his head in Harry's hand. Harry smiled.

"Release me."

"No. I like seeing you like this. Helpless." Harry moved a little closer and turned to Severus's ear.

/I know you like it, I can sssee it in your eyesss/ Harry changed ear. /you like to loossse control sssometimesss/

Severus got more and more aroused. This was a side of Harry he had never seen, when Harry breathed gently in his ear, it was nearly his undoing. Then Harry kissed down his jaw, down to his neck, where he started to place small kisses. Severus groaned, and when Harry found his sweet spot, he moaned. "Something wrong Ssseveruss?" Harry asked with a sugar sweet voice of innocents. He knew exactly what was with Severus. The only answer was a groan. "Why… some would think you enjoyed this Ssseverusss. Like this?" Harry laid his leg between Severus's legs, where he found Severus's aroused cock. Here Severus's breathing stopped, and came out as a moan. "Looks like it ..." Harry smirked.

"Let me go Harry or you will face the conciseness."

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do, dear Severus." Harry's smirk grew bigger when the glint in Severus's eyes grew to lust. "My, my… the big 'always in control' Severus Snape likes to be dominated, who would have thought that?" Harry gave Severus's chin a lick. "Now are you hungry? Dinner is ready." Harry waved his hand and Severus was free.

Bad move

As soon as Severus was free, he threw himself at Harry, who was surprised, and they fell to the floor, Harry on top. Severus looked up at Harry, but Harry didn't look directly at Severus, who lifted his hand and took hold of Harry's neck, pulling down. Right in that moment, the fireplace came to life and out came Remus, with Teddy in his arms.

"What…?" Both Severus and Harry lay frozen on the floor, and then looked up in panic, to see Remus standing there with a smirk on his face. "Barely got married and you already throwing yourself at each other?"

"Heey Remus, nope just telling my dear husband that dinner is ready." Harry stood up.

"Harry? How is it you look?" Remus had first now noticed how Harry looked, who tried to hide behind Severus.

"Wolf, what are you doing here? And Harry looks like that because, yeah well, he better tell you himself." Severus had also stood up, Harry stood there behind him, frozen. "Harry change back and let's eat while you tell Wolf." Harry just nodded and took hold of the chain and changed back. "Come Remus, Harry made dinner."

"Okay…Where can I put Teddy?"

"Let me take him, I'm not that hungry." Harry came over and was handed the baby over. "We need to reheat the food." Harry went to the kitchen with Remus and Severus in his heels. Harry lifted his hand, the one that didn't hold Teddy, and you could see the heat that came from Harry's hand.

"Harry I'm getting a little nervous here. Could you please tell me?" Remus was on his toes, there was something wrong with his cub.

"Sit down and maybe Severus could tell you, Severus please?"

"Of course Harry." Severus sat down as did Remus. "Remus, relax, it's not something bad, Harry just got some powers from Lily and Potter." And then Severus started to tell everything that he knew. When Severus got to the episode with Dumbledore, Remus suddenly stood up.

"Could you look after Teddy, Harry? I have something to take care of." Harry nodded, not really listing. But when he heard the portrait to Severus's room bang close, Harry looked up, panicking.

"Severus! Get Remus! He's after Dumbledore!" Severus, who had been on the way to the bathroom, came running out and raced after Remus, leaving Harry with Teddy, who he sat down on the floor, after checking that there wasn't anything he could hurt himself on. He began to clean up while waiting for Severus. Ten minutes later the portrait opened and in came Severus, struggling with Remus, who was still trying to get to Dumbledore. "Remus, please listen to me! Think of Teddy and Tonks! You can't kill him! You'll just go to Azkaban! Please, calm down!" Harry was scared; he had never seen Remus like this. Remus calmed down a little.

"Harry, the reason I came over was that me and Tonks are going on a mission this week and I wanted to hear if you could take Teddy?" Remus had to change tropic completely or he would never calm down, Harry looked over at Severus to see him nod.

"Yes of course Remus, can I ask what mission?" Harry had an idea to what it was.

"Well, it's Malfoy senior. He was seen in London yesterday."

"Remus you can't! What if something happens to you both?" Harry looked down at Teddy and back at Remus. "You could get killed!"

"That is why I signed custody over to you today, if something happen to us. Harry please understand Tonks, Malfoy killed her parents. I can't stop her even if I wanted to." Remus walked over towards the fireplace. "Take care of him."

"Remus, you sound as if you're not coming back! Don't talk like that, please!" Harry hugged Teddy close.

"Maybe I'm not, just take care of him ... please. Tell him stories about us." With that he walked through the fire.

"Remus no! Come back, don't leave me!" Harry sank to the floor, crying together with Teddy.

"Harry, don't cry, they know what they are doing." Severus walked over and lifted Harry and Teddy. "Dobby!"

"Yes master Severus?" Dobby saw Harry stand with a baby, crying.

"Could you put a crib in the bedroom and get some milk for the baby and tea for me and Harry?"

"Yes of course, Master Severus. Can I ask who that is?" Dobby pointed at Teddy with longing in his eyes.

"This is Teddy, Remus and Tonks kid." Severus took Teddy from Harry and gently gave him to Dobby, who had the biggest smile on his face. While Dobby had Teddy, Severus guided Harry to the couch and sat down with him.

"Does Masters want Dobby to feed him and the put him to sleep?"

"Thanks Dobby that would be great." Harry sat and looked out into space, still crying.

"Why would they say yes to a mission like that when they have Teddy? It's like they don't love him or something like that ..."

"Harry, don't say that. You know they love him, didn't you see Remus when he came to tell us they had a boy?"

"Yes, he nearly fell face first. But still, I would never say yes to a mission like that."

"I know. How about we went to bed? I'm sure Teddy will wake us later." Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him with him to the bedroom, where they saw Teddy in his crib.

"Night Severus." Harry kissed him on the lips and fell asleep, dreams of death and sorrow made him toss and Severus woke several times when he felt Harry have a fit, hyperventilating as his magic gathered itself - only calmed by Severus who felt how it stressed his husband when doing so.


	7. The Waiting

**The waiting**

Two day passed, without a word from Remus or Tonks. Harry walked around looking like a zombie, Severus was afraid that Teddy was going to lose his parents.

"When do you think they call or send a letter? It's been two days now!" Harry sat and looked at the fireplace or the window as he had all day.

"I don't know Harry, but they are not doing it faster by you staring after it." Severus said patiently to his scared husband, who just continued with gazing at the fire.

*Crack*

"Masters, Teddy is awake. Do you want Dobby to get him for you?"

"Yes Dobby that would be great." Severus looked over at Harry, who still looked from the fire to the window and back again. "Harry? Teddy is awake; you want me to feed him?"

"No, I'll do it." Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen, to get a bottle for Teddy. "Dobby, come to the kitchen." Harry waited only two seconds.

"Dobby has changed him and given him clean clothes on." Dobby handed him to Harry.

"Thanks Dobby. Could you get me a chicken?" Harry sat down by the table and gave Teddy his bottle. "Oh and could you get me those gifts you have been holding for me? I need to make some changes."

"Of course, Master Harry. Do Master want me to put them on your bookcase?"

"Yes thanks Dobby." When Teddy was done with his bottle, Harry took him with him to his room. He hadn't been in there, except for clothes, since the first and second day. To think it had been less than two weeks, it felt longer.

Harry sat with Teddy on the floor and used his power to make some of Teddy's toys fly around him. You could hear that Teddy thought it was fun; he was on his back, hands in the air, probably trying to catch the toys. Harry took the gifts on the shelf, there was gift to;

The twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Teddy, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville and one for Dobby.

For the twins he got some products he thought they could experiment with for their shops.

For Ginny he got a necklace, which had a cute little lion cub hanging from the chain.

Ron would have gotten a year supplies of his favourite magazines.

Hermione would also have got a necklace with a lion, though a bit different from Ginny's.

For his foster mom and dad, he had bought a week vacations, with all paid. He thought they deserved it, as he knew they never had a proper vacation.

Remus and Tonks would get a photo album with pictures of their years on Hogwarts that he found in Gringotts.

Teddy got a check on one hundred gallons to buy clothes and stuff, as Remus and Tonks didn't have that much money. He just hoped they didn't get mad or something like that.

For Luna he had a jewel store make a whole set of jewels in the shape of carrots; dangling earrings, necklace with carrots the whole way round, a brace lace the same way and a ring. The green of the carrots was emerald stone, the orange were diamond with a colour changing spell and the jewelling holding it together were pure silver with tiny engravings of runes.

Dean and Seamus, who had both shown great interest and talent in healing under the war, got a whole series of healing books as well as a laptop each there ran on magic - a inventing Hermione did during last year, it helped with keeping plans and reports organized as well as she could have daily contact with her parents.

Neville got several books on plant and their habitat as well as he had convinced Madam Spire to let Neville make his own little greenhouse on the ground close to the schools three ones but only if he would help her a little, she was getting old and could barely overcome the three large ones Hogwarts had but Harry was sure Neville would do that small favour if it meant he could have his own.

For Dobby, he had bought a shirt and a hat there was a little nicer than those Hermione had made and hidden in the common room.

He took the gift for Ron and Hermione and laid them in a box under the sofa. He took the rest and laid them on the bookcase. Right in that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Yes come in." Harry walked over to his closet and went inside. "Yes Severus?"

"Just checking on you and Teddy." Severus stood and looked at the toys flying. "Harry is it you or a charm there's making the things stay airborne?" Severus sat on the sofa and smiled at Teddy, who still tried to catch the toys while giggling.

"That's me, forgot my wand in the kitchen anyways." Harry came out of the closet with some clothes that he went over to the desk with and laid it over the chair. "Why?"

"Just wondering how you can do other things while having them fly around like that." Severus looked back at Teddy who had rolled himself on the stomach, and was crying softly. Severus was about to walk over and take him, but Harry just charmed one of the toys to a crib that he placed Teddy in, still with the toys over him, but also tipping the crib softly from side to side.

"It's not that hard, not small things like this, but if it took more power I would have to concentrate more." Harry walked over to the door with Teddy floating after him. "I'll go and make dinner."

Severus sat and looked around. He saw the photo album, and couldn't help himself. The first picture was of Remus, Potter and Black. There were also some photos of Tonks with Lily and some other girls. 'Probably a gift.' Severus walked to the kitchen, where Harry was making what looked like chicken, and Teddy were still tipping from side to side beside him. Harry heard Severus and turned around and saw him stand with Teddy in his arms.

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus looked up at Harry.

"Do you want kids? I mean your own kids…"

"Well, with the Dark Lord alive, I didn't want to put kids into the world, but thanks to you, he's gone and for good this time. So… yes, I would like to have kids. You?" Severus was sure he knew the answer to that.

"Yes, I love kids; did you know that Ron and Hermione are married now? The day before us..."

"Then I'm sure our kids will play together in a year time." Severus made his voice sound as if that was something he would be suffering from.

"No… they will hate each other before school, their parents will make sure of that." Harry bowed his head.

"What do you mean? I thought you were best friends."

"Yes _were, _when we learned that I was going to marry you, Ron freaked out, but when I told them a three year old secret, they turned their back on me, saying, and I quote 'when you're back to normal, we'll talk to you again.' And then they walked out of my life." Harry couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, even if he wanted to.

"What!" Severus laid Teddy down in the crib and walked over to Harry. "What was the secret? It has to be something bad, for them to turn away from you. Tell me?"

"I don't think you'll like it…" Harry went back to the food and turned it off. "It's about you."

"Harry you can tell me… I want the best out of this, if only as friends." Harry turned around and looked at Severus's forehead. Severus's heart started to beat very fast when he saw something in Harry's eyes, he had never seen before; love.

"I told them that I love you, and have for at least two years." Harry turned his back to Severus; he didn't want to see the hate and disgust in Severus's eyes. Severus stood for a whole minute and stared at Harry's back.

'He loves me? Two years! That's almost as long as I have loved him!' "Harry…I have something to tell you too… will you please turn around?" But Harry didn't hear him; he was gone in his own thoughts, Severus walked over and took hold of Harry's shoulders and turned him around. "Harry?" Harry looked up, but only to Severus's jaw. "I love you to, have for two-three years, I don't know how it started, but I _do_." Harry nearly looked up in Severus's eyes, before he looked away.

"You're sure you're not saying that because I did?" Harry wanted so much to believe him, but he could hear his uncle say that no one could ever love a freak.

"Look me in the eye and see the truth… I do love you."

"No, I don't want to hurt you! I can't look you in the eyes..."

"Yes you can Harry, your gift is not a weapon. You only see the truth. In the past, they were used to make justice. The only thing it do is making you see if people lie to you, that book I was reading before, told this, you don't hurt people, you make them tell the truth and only the truth. So look me in the eye, and see that I love you." Harry slowly looked up, and when he came to Severus's eyes, picture started to show up in Harry's mind, he saw all kind of things, picture from Severus's past, the beating from his dad, the death of his mom - But no lies. And when he looked away, Severus still stood up, but a tear was rolling down his cheeks.

"Severus! You're crying, I've hurt you! I'm so sorry, please forgive me?"

"Harry relax, you didn't hurt me, I just saw parts of your life…that's what made me cry." Severus took Harry in his arms and kissed him on the head. "Stop crying Harry…I'm fine." Harry only hugged Severus closer.

"I wish I could control my gift so that I could see people in the eyes and that it was my choice when I wanted to use it."

"You can do that, only takes a potion and a charm; it was in the book I was reading. It will do so you can look people in the eye and still see if they are lying, but without the pictures. If you want me to, I can make it for you and do the charm?" Harry's mouth started to smile, then it got bigger and bigger until Severus thought it couldn't get any bigger.

"You would do that?"

"Yes." Severus could see Harry was close to jump around of joy.

"Yes please! When can we do it?" Harry looked at the food and back at Severus. "After dinner..?"

"Of course we can, how about you make dinner ready and I'll go and make sure I have all I need?"

"Yes!" Harry went to put the food on the table and made a bottle for Teddy. Severus smiled and went to his work room. Ten minutes later Harry sat by the table and was feeding Teddy while waiting for Severus.

"Harry, I'm missing one thing, but don't worry, Dobby is picking it up for us. Do you want me to tell you how we are going to do it?"

"Yes, it would be nice to know what to expect." he shifted Teddy to his shoulder, nuzzling his back with his other hand till a small burp was heard.

"Well first I need to make the potions. Then you need to lie down while I do the charm and give you the potion, after that you'll fall asleep and when you wake up you'll be able to look people in the eyes, and still see if they lie."

"It'll be so cool, it means I can see if people lie to me but THEY don't know that _I _know." Harry smiled and took a slice of chicken.

"Yes, instead of seeing the lie you will feel it, who do you plan on using it on first?" Severus saw Harry smirk. "Who are you thinking at?"

"Ron and Hermione, I want to know why they could just turn their backs on me after 6 years of friendship, you see I have a feeling that they are hiding something."

"Like what?"

"Don't know, but I've always had that feeling, but never gave it a second thought. Every time I walked over to them talking, they shouted up like oysters." Harry shook his head and went back to eating.

"Let's just hope it's nothing there hurt you in any ways."

"I don't care; they can't hurt me anymore than they already did." Harry sat and moved his food around on his plate.

"How about I start on the potions now and you clean, only if you want to, and then play with Teddy, till I'm finish with the potions?"

"Okay..." Harry smiled and stood up and removed the food and plates, where after he started to wash up. Severus only made it to the door, when Harry started to wash up making Severus shake his head.

'You're too good trained Harry... will you ever be able to put the things you have learned behind you?' Severus walked out of the kitchen. When Harry was done he took Teddy and walked to the bathroom to changes him. When that had been taken care of, he walked to the living room where he laid Teddy on his stomach and lay down on the floor beside him.

BREAK 

The sights that meet Severus when he walked into the living room made him smile lovingly, Harry was on his back, still on the floor, with Teddy on his stomach, both sleeping. Severus smiled at the sleeping forms. 'He'll make a great 'mom'.' "Harry, wake up." Severus walked over and gently took Teddy from Harry's stomach; Harry woke with a big grin on his face.

"Is it now?" Harry stood up and looked at the clock. "Wow two hours, must have been tired."

"Where is his crib?" Severus looked around but found none

"In the kitchen I think. Let me get it." Harry went to the kitchen while Severus went to the bedroom.

"Here it is." Harry placed it beside his bedside and went back to Severus, who handed the baby over; Harry laid Teddy down in his crib.

"Just lie down and relax, there's no pain ahead of you." Harry went to the bed and lay down after he had thrown his pants off. "You take this potion and will feel sleepy and when you're asleep I will cast the spell, and when you wake up tomorrow you can see me in the eye. Ready?" Harry nodded and was handed the bottle, which he just drowned down without tasting it.

"Night Severus, see you in the morning." Harry soon fell asleep and Severus stroked his hair away from his eyes.

"Night Harry."


	8. The sad news

**The sad news**

When Harry woke the next morning, he had butterflies in his stomach. 'I can see'. Harry took Teddy there was lying awake, and walked out of the bedroom. He saw Severus in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Hey Harry." Severus had for one time woken before Harry, but only thanks to the potions Harry took.

"Hey Sev." Harry made a bottle for Teddy and sat down. Severus lifted his eyebrow at the nick name, but didn't say anything. "Breakfast?" Harry stood up and placed Teddy on the floor, and walked over to the cabin. He took a bowl and flour out, intending on making pancakes.

"Only a little… but first… look at me?" First Harry froze, and then he slowly turned around and looked Severus in the eyes.

And nothing…no pictures…no headache.

"It worked Sev! Instead of seeing it I feel it!" Harry was all but jumping around. He jumped over to Severus, who was smirking at Harry, and hugged him. "Thanks Sev!"

"You're welcome Harry. Now, didn't you say something about pancakes?" Severus looked down at Harry.

"Oh yes!" Harry raced over to the pan and saw that the pancake was all black. "Oh man! It's burned. Now I have to wash the pan and try to get it off!" Harry took the pan over to the sink when he heard Severus laugh at him. "What are you laughing at, if I may ask?" he faced Severus. Who sat with Teddy and was laughing.

"Harry, you do know this thing called magic, right?"

"Of course I know magic, what has that to do with you laughing of me?"

"Do you also know of a charm there can remove dirt?" Severus fell down from his chair on his butt, with Teddy laughing together with him, by the dump folded look on Harry's face. You could see a sign over Harry's head, saying; Donkey.

"Man I'm stupid!" Harry hit his head with his hand.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Severus stood from the floor.

"Ha ha very funny Sev… see me laughing?" Harry took out his wand and spelled it clean, then started on a new pancake.

"Let an old man have his fun, beside you said so yourself." Severus sat Teddy down, who was getting restless.

"You are _not _old… Dumbledore is old, you're still young." At this Teddy began to cry and Severus took him up again and rocked him, trying to calm him down. "Let me." Harry walked over and was handed the baby. "Will you look after the food?"

"Of course Harry." Severus looked at Harry, who sat down and started to sing.

Hush now, my babyBe still love, don't crySleep like you're rocked by the streamSleep and rememberMy lullabyAnd I'll be with you when you dreamDrift on a riverThat flows through my armsDrift as I'm singing to youI see you smilingSo peaceful and calmAnd holding you, I'm smiling, tooHere in my armsSafe from all harmHolding you, I'm smiling, tooHush now, my babyBe still, love, don't crySleep like you're rocked by the streamSleep and remember this river lullabyAnd I'll be with you when you dreamI'll be with you when you dream

As Harry was done with the song, Teddy was already asleep.

"You're good with kids Harry… how did you know he was tired?"

"Don't know… I just knew. Some sixth sense, I guess." Harry walked to the bedroom to put him to bed in his crib, he then charmed two of the toys to be connected so that he could hear if Teddy was crying. As he came out in the kitchen again, he saw that Severus was done with the pancakes.

"Breakfasts ready." Severus smiled at Harry.

"You did it with magic…that's cheating Sev! Food is supposed to be made with love and care, not magic." Harry shook his head. "Next time you take the baby and I'll make the food." Harry sat down and so did Severus.

"Magic is faster, besides you can't taste the different."

"That's what you get when growing up with magic." Harry smiled at Severus smirking at him.

"If you say so. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"The school is tomorrow?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, it's a month earlier as there is a lot of the students there will have been married and need to adjust to that."

"Cool, then I doesn't have to wait a month to find out what they have been hiding." Harry stood when the toy there was charmed, started to make noise. Severus used magic to clean up, after that he walked to the living room where he sat down and waited for Harry.

"Severus, I…" Harry never got the chance of finish, for in that moment a patronus fox appeared.

"It is our sad duty to inform you that Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks Lupin has died under a mission. That leaves Teddy Lupin to Hr. Harry Potter-Snape to care for if he wishes. Sincerely minister of magic." After that the fox despaired and totally silence was left.

"No…No! They lie! It can't be true!" Harry stood frozen with Teddy in the doorway. "Severus, please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm afraid it is… you want me to call someone? Maybe Molly?" Severus saw Harry nod and walked over and sat down, a look of total sorrow were written in his face. Severus walked over to the fireplace and fire called Molly. As he got to the point that Remus was dead, Molly said 'Move!' and then she came through, barely looking at Severus before walking straight to Harry.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry…anything I can do? Just tell me." Molly hugged her foster son.

"Could you take Teddy for the week? I don't think I can take care of him plus the school right now."

"Of course Harry… thought about adopting Teddy? Or would you rather have that me and Arthur took him?"

"No!" Harry hugged Teddy closer. "Thanks for the offer mom, but Remus trusted Teddy to me, and no I won't adopt him… he stays as a Lupin, and will know his dad and mom. I promised Remus that."

"Of course Harry, I'll take him for as long as you need." Molly looked up and saw Severus stand with a bag for Teddy. "Thanks Severus." Molly took Teddy from Harry, who looked out at space. "Severus, call if something happens." Molly fired back home.

AT THE BURROW

"Mom, who's that?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the kitchen when Molly came home.

"This is Teddy. Kids I need to tell you something… Tonks and Remus are dead." Molly saw shock and terror in the kid's eyes.

"No! How is Harry?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me he's okay!"

"He's in shock right now… Remus left Teddy to Harry. He asked me to take him this week.

"Mom please, let me go to him? He needs someone..." Ginny was already on her way to pack.

"No Ginny…He has Severus, that's all he needs right now."

"As if!" Ron nearly shouted at his mom.

"Ronald! Severus Snape is a very decent man and will take good care of Harry. I have all my faith in Severus and you have better be acceptable to him when in school." Molly looked stern at the kids. "Understood?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, now Ginny, could you go and pack for school so that I can put Teddy's things up there?" Ginny stopped on her way up the stairs.

"You want me to take his things and unpack it for him?" Ginny asked on the first step.

"Yes thank you sweetheart."

"No problem, give him to me." Ginny walked back down and took Teddy from her mother. "Right Teddy, you and me will make you a nice room…oh what a cute, cute baby you are, yes you are, aren't you?" You could hear her baby talk all the way up the stairs.

"Now Hermione dear, could you help me with dinner?" Molly asked as she found stuff for dinner.

"Of course." Hermione gave her husband a kiss and walked over to help Molly.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Harry sat looking at the flames while Severus tried to get him to talk, move or just anything other than just staring out in the thin air.

"Harry would you please talk to me?" Severus took Harry in his arms. "Please?"

"I can't believe he's gone." Harry hugged Severus tightly. "Severus, could you get me something to calm down? I'm losing my grip on my shields… quickly!" Harry sat up and pressed his hands to his head, things in the room had started to shake gently. Severus got up fast and stormed off to his work room. "Severus, I can't hold it!" 2 seconds later Severus was beside him.

"Here Harry, this one is the strongest I have..." Severus tipped Harry's head back so that he could give him the potion. As Harry swallowed the last drop, the things in the room went still and Severus had to catch Harry before he went face first to the floor. "Told you it was strong." Severus took Harry in his arm ones again.

"Yes I can feel that. You could as well have giving me one to sleep." Harry laid his head on Severus's shoulder and relaxed.

"Well if I did that, then you would not be able to sleep tonight and you cannot take two on one day. Why is it that you couldn't control your shields?" Severus massaged Harry skull and fell him melt under his fingers with a pleasured moan slipping from his full lips.

"That will, unfortunately, be happening some times until I have adjusted to my new powers. Mmm, whatever it is you're doing, don't stop." Harry almost purred as Severus used both hands, his long, slender fingers there apparently was very skilled in many things.

"I do think you're a little slut for skull massage." Severus smirked as Harry only bothered to open one eye and look at him before he struggled.

"Maybe. But I bet I can find something that you will be a slut for - something in bed." Harry made a smirk of his own as Severus froze. "Hey, don't stop." Harry whined in a cute little voice. When Severus didn't unfreeze Harry opened one eyes again and saw that Severus was looking funny at him. "What? We _are _bound to have sex within the next 3 weeks and I promise you that I will find _all _your sweet spots." Harry turned onto all four, graceful like a cat but with a predator glint in his eyes. Moving his mouth up to Severus's ear - who had frozen up, holding himself back from turning them over and claiming this sensual/sexy being on the spot. Harry gently breathed Severus in the ear. "I have already found one…." Severus's breath hitched as Harry kept teasing him.

"Harry, you do know that you're creating a little problem, right?" Severus groaned as Harry kissed him down the neck, using his tongue sometimes.

"Why yes, it's the point." Harry sat up and grinned at Severus. "You know what? I think I have a side effect to that strong one."

"Oh you do, do you? And pray tell which one would that be?" Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow while trying to calm his breathing which was really hard as Harry had the most adoring mischievous yet innocently aura around him.

"It makes you really horny, like _really _horny." Harry nearly fell down the couch by the look on Severus's face.

"Really… and because you're horny then you thought that you would make me horny?" Severus smirked as Harry nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Well of course! If I'm horny then so should you…. Sev, why are you looking at me like that?" Harry smiled a little nervous as Severus smirked at him with a glint in his black orbs. "Sev, you're making me a little nervous here." Harry started to back away from the man in front of him; Severus didn't say anything just followed Harry as he kept backing away from him.

"So you thought that you would get away with making me turned on?" Harry smiled as he recognized the glint in his husband's eyes. It was a playful glint.

"Well yes, who says that it wasn't my plan to get you all worked up?" Harry grinned, but still he kept backing away.

"Is that so…I think I have to punish you…how to do that." Severus stopped up and made a show of thinking it over. "Maybe…maybe I should get you so turned on that you'll be begging me to take you…would you beg for me?"

"Whatever makes you think that I would beg for _you_ when not even _Tom _could make me beg? Huh? I would like you to make a try but it won't work. But I know I could make you beg." Harry laughed at Severus as he jumped at him; Harry just sidestepped him before turning around to face him.

"Would you like me to try Sev?" Harry knocked them both on the floor, with him on top. "Would you like my mouth on your cock… drive you insane with pleasure?" Harry ran a hand over said cock there was growing, rather fast. Severus's breath hitched as Harry put a little pressure on the hand.

"Harry…" Severus growled low in his throat as a warning.

"Do lighten up my dear." Harry started to do all the bottoms on Severus's robes. "Why the hell do you have to have all these stupid bottoms? Never in my life have I ever seen so many fucking bottoms in _one _set of clothes." Harry gave up after a few tries, and simply lifted his hand and the robes was off completely.

"That was with magic, I remember someone there said that magic was cheating… or did I hear wrong?" Severus lifted his arms, so that Harry could take the shirt of, before he decided to just rip it off - Severus wasn't fooled to think that Harry wasn't strong enough to do so.

"Well that's only when we're talking about food, I didn't say I wanted to live as a _Muggle_." Harry started to kiss Severus from the neck and down to his chest, tracing his tongue around the man's nipples, making the man groan. From the nipples, Harry went to worth ship the body but as Severus made to tip them over Harry trapped the body and looked at Severus with a disapproving look. "Oh no you don't, my dear husband." Harry took hold of Severus's arms, in a surprisingly strong hold and trapped them over Severus's head, mumbled a charm and left the arms there.

"Harry release me… we have already been through this." Severus tried several spells in the attempt to break the charm on his arms, but failed.

"Yes we have, and as you saw last time _and _this time, you can't break my spells. Now are you going to be nice or do I have to transform?" Harry smiled when Severus started to wriggle. "You know what, I think I'll transform, I have a few cards on my hands that you don't know of." Harry took the neck less out from its hiding. "Unite the elements!" As the light faded, Severus's breath hitched at the beauty there was on top of him. "What's this Severus…?" Harry moved a little, and felt evidence on the affect he had on his husband.

"Harry I swear, when I get free I will take my revenge." Severus groaned rather loud when Harry moved again.

"Is that so? Then I won't release you." Harry laughed at the horror on Severus's face. Harry lifted his hand again and then Severus was naked, while Harry was fully clothed. Harry ran his tongue along Severus's ear. "You're quite handsome under all those big heavy robes." Harry licked and kisses Severus's torso, finding sweet spots like he promised he would. Severus was trying very hard not to show just _how _much Harry was affecting him but sometimes Harry found a very sweet spot and Severus couldn't stop the groan/moan. Every time, Harry would pay a little extra attention to that spot and Severus couldn't do anything besides laying there and take it. As Harry moved down the body, Severus tried harder to get free but in vain.

"OH GOD!" Severus buckled his hips, trying to get that warm, amazing mouth back to where he wanted it the most. In matters of seconds Severus was transformed to pile of goo, moaning loud and breathing fast and hard. Harry moved away from his price and licked his way up to Severus's mouth. There was a groan from Severus from the loss of that wonderful mouth. "Either you get that mouth back down there or you start riding me…. Right now!" Severus was panting hard. "Harry, I mean it!"

"Now now Severus, was just coming up to get a little kiss from you…besides I'm not done with playing with my new favorite toy." Harry kissed Severus with such passion that Severus was left breathless after it, not really recovered from the kiss Harry threw himself over his toy again.

"Oh god Harry… your killing me here!" Severus threw his head back as Harry did something with his tongue and buckled his hip.

"Now Severus, let's see if you can take this ..." Harry moved his hands to Severus's hips.

"Harry…what do you mea… AARRHH!" Severus never got to finish that sentence as Harry forced a small among of raw magic into Severus's body while sucking and licking his toy. "Wow Severus, I thought you would have come down my throat by that."

"Wha...What…_was_…that?" Severus could almost not control his voice as the last of Harry's magic faded away. He was trying very hard to get his breath.

"That dear Severus was raw magic, a small among, but as I see, it was almost too much…are you okay?" Harry kissed lazily his way back up to kiss Severus, who had almost caught his breath.

"I'm…fine…just…getting my…breath. Where have...you learned...that." Severus was trying to get his arms a little more comfortable as they were going stiff from being in the same position for so long, Harry saw this and moved his hand over the wrist and removed the spell.

"Just something I accidentally did to myself last year…that's when I found out I could do it. You simply push magic directly from your core out to your hands that touch bare skin. Simply really… when you know it of course….ready for more?" Harry grinned down at Severus before moving his hand over himself mumbling under his breath. "Ready?" He saw Severus nod and brace himself. Harry moved so that he was directly over his toy, then he took it in his hand and guided him down on it. Moaning Severus's name while touching himself, head back.

"God Harry… You're so tight!" Severus took hold of Harry's hips and then tipped them over so that he was on top, pushing the last way in hard, groaning as Harry's nails dug themselves into his back.

"God Sev! Do that again!" Harry screamed and Severus did as asked. Severus pulled out completely, Harry moaned at the loss.

"Turn around on all four…now!" Severus grabbed Harry from behind and pounded inside him hard.

"AARH!" As Severus kept pumping into the body, Harry was screaming his throat raw but suddenly Severus stopped.

"Harry do you want me to do the spell so we/you won't get pregnant?" Severus felt Harry tense. "Harry?" Harry pulled away and turned to face his husband.

"Do you want children? I mean now… I know we will have to have kids within 2 years, I mean, but would you have anything against getting pregnant now… it's your decision Sev. I have Teddy and you, but I thought that you maybe wanted to have one of your own…" Harry was babbling really much and Severus had to kiss him to shut him up.

"Harry you're babbling… and no it's not my decision, it's _our_ decision. I do want kids with you, even without the law. But that's not what I asked you…I asked you if you wanted to try for a baby now?" Harry thought for a second, he knew it could take long for two males to get pregnant, but he had also seen in some book, that when one or both wizards where powerful then it would go faster. So if they started now, there would go what, maybe a month?

"Yes Severus… I want a kid there is ours… and I don't see the point in waiting."

"Then we won't make the spell, I also want a kid or kids later… and I think that Teddy would be happy for a playmate. I know a lot of the seventh years will be or get pregnant this year… Albus has made arrangement so that the couples will be living together…so if you're sure then we'll try for it." Harry jumped at him and hugged him close. "How about we move to the bed?"

"Yes! I'm getting a little stiff from the floor." Harry stood up and swayed a little with his hips as he walked to the bedroom with Severus hot in his heals.

As they laid together and cuddled in the afterglow, Harry turned his focus inside, trying to feel if there were any signs of a new magical signature. When he didn't felt anything he was a little disappointed. 'Maybe it's too soon'

"Severus have you seen Alice today?" Harry started to get up but Severus wasn't letting go.

"You can find her tomorrow Harry, right now you're going to sleep. _Right _now my dear husband."

"Alright Severus." Harry laid down and cuddled up to Severus. "I love you Sev." Harry felt Severus tense under him. "Sev?" Harry looked up at him and saw Severus look right at him. "It shouldn't surprise you that much Sev…I _do_ love you." Harry reached up and kissed him, then he lay down again and felt Severus relax under him.

"I love you too Harry, I'm just not used to hear _those _three words directed at me."

"I'll make you get used to those words, for I will be using them every day from now on." Harry kissed the chest he was laying on.

"Right… Night Harry." Severus kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Night Sev."


	9. First School Day

**First school day**

When Harry woke the next morning, he was a little sore in his backside. He looked over at Severus, who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept, no lines in his forehead, no sneer on the lips. Harry got out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom, intending to take a shower. He had barely made it inside the shower before he was in a pair of arms.

"Good morning Sev. Thought you were asleep." Harry turned around and kissed Severus, who kissed back slowly.

"I was but then you were gone. Why up so early?" Severus took the soap started to wash Harry, teasing him a little.

"Did my dear husband forget that it's school day?" Harry smiled up at Severus who had stopped and was thinking, then you could see him remember it.

"Shit! What time is it?" Severus stormed into his closet, trying to find some clothes.

"It's seven." Harry walked over to where Severus was pulling his clothes on.

"Seven! I don't have any classes before 9! Do you enjoy giving me a heart failure?"

"Yeah….it _is _pretty funny." Harry was backing out of the bath stall while laughing.

"Harry, come here darling." It was said so sweet, that Harry stopped laughing.

"No….No I…don't think so….." Harry walked backwards, getting a little frightening by the lust in his husbands eyes. "Sev….what you're doing? Don't come closer!" Harry then felt the door behind him; he thought was going to die.

"No Harry, you scared an old man, now you must take the responsibility of your act." Severus smirked at his pray, Harry saw that Severus's canine tooth's was a little longer and a hint sharp. Harry then looked more closely at the man.

At the first look, he looked like he always did. But if you looked at the small things, you could see that the skin was more firm and healthier than before, the stress lines around the eyes and on his forehead was all but gone. The hair was growing before his very eyes, till it was way past the shoulders, the texture was becoming softer instead of the thick and slightly greasy locks. Harry walked, as in trance, over to the man there was getting younger by the minute. Harry lifted his hands, and took hold of the jaw, turning the head in all angels.

"Harry…? What's wrong?" Severus didn't get an answer; instead Harry took his hands and touched them and also turning them around. "Harry…answers me." Harry didn't say anything, just dragged him out to the bathroom.

"Look at yourself!" Severus did as told and his breath became faster.

"WHAT!" Severus stood frozen, then he turned around and ran out of the room with Harry behind him.

"Sev! Stop!" But Severus ran out of the apartment and up the stairs, all the way to Albus's office.

"ALBUS! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Severus shouted at the top of his lungs. "ALBUS!" Severus walked back and forward, looking really angry. Harry walked slowly past him over to a chair by the desk.

"What, what's wrong!" Albus came running out from a room in the back, wand ready. When he saw Harry sitting calmly in the chair and Severus walking back and forward he calmed down a little. "Severus. Sit down and relax, what's wrong?" Albus looked over at Harry. "Harry, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Albus walked over and sat down, shortly stopping to fix his bathrobe.

"No need. Just look closely at him." Harry sat back, folding his arms over his chest. "Closer Professor." Albus suddenly gasped after his breath.

"Severus?" Albus got up and walked over to the angry/scared man. Albus did as Harry and held the jaw, turnings his head to the light. Albus then took out his wand and pointed it at Severus. "Hold still. _Moniteur_!" Albus pointed the wand over the body. A file appearing on the table.

"WELL?" Severus was glaring at Albus.

"It seems that you're getting younger, in fact you're on a level there indicate the age of twenty-nine ... "

"What?" The voice came from behind them. "How's that even possible? Can it be from when we mated?" Then Harry got flame red in his cheeks, hand flew to the mouth.

"You mated? Why wasn't I informed?" Albus sat back down in his chair. "Never mind, but yes…it could very much be because of your mating. In fact, I believe that he will be only twenty-seven, teen years older than you."

"No…I can't be twenty-seven again…tell me I'm dreaming?" Severus looked with hope up at Harry. "Tell me."

"I can't Sev…sorry…." Harry hung his head. "It's my fault….sorry" Harry spun around and ran out of the room, robes flying behind him.

"Harry!" Severus stood up, glanced at Albus, and ran after Harry. "Harry! Come back!" Severus didn't catch up with him, first when Harry tried to get outside; he was having trouble with the big doors. "Harry, please…" Harry stopped and turned around slowly, tears all over his face.

"I'm sorry…" He then fell to the floor, as if his legs couldn't hold him. When Severus was by Harry's side, he saw that Harry had blacked out.

"Oh Harry." Severus carried Harry to their rooms, making sure that Harry was breathing.

BREAK 

"Harry wake up…come on Harry….you need to wake up." Severus sat on their bed, trying to get Harry to wake up. "Come on Harry." Severus shook Harry a little. 'Plan B' "HARRY JAMES POTTER! " Harry sat up faster than you could blink.

"What!" Harry then focused on his surroundings, he then turned the head. "Severus…" as Severus made to touch Harry he backed away. "No…don't…my fault…"

"Harry look at me…please." Harry slowly lifted his head, avoiding Severus's eyes. "Please." Harry lifted his eyes. "Tell me what you 'see'." Harry looked closely while feeling the feelings and imprecision there was connected with what he saw.

He could see images from when Severus found out, it was connected with the feelings of; shock, denial and self-disgust. But…no blaming. Harry pulled back from the images. "You're not mad at me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No Harry, I was just surprised, it's not every day you get twenty years younger or more. Now that I'm over the shock, I'm quite happy, now I have that more years with you." Harry gave a small smile there got bigger and bigger and when Severus thought it couldn't get any bigger, Harry jumped at him - nearly choking him.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Severus smiled and hugged Harry's small frame.

"Now, I think we need to get ready, classes starts in one hour." Severus looked at Harry. "Harry…did you just go to Albus in only pants?" Harry looked down at himself.

"Well yes, you hardly gave me time to put on a shirt." Harry scratched his neck. "It's not like it's the first time."

"Please don't make it a habit. Now go and get dressed and I'll make breakfast." Harry walked into his own room to grasp his school clothes.

/Alice, you in here/

/Little sssnake, over here/

/Where have you been, didn't sssee you at all yesssterday/

/I wasss out hunting in the foressst. A lady hasss to eat sssometimesss, and you were rather busssy/ Harry got a little red in his cheeks.

/Yeah…you could sssay that. Wanna come with me today/

/You think that'sss wise, what will people sssay/

/Yesss, and I don't give a damn what they sssay/ Harry came out of the closet, dressed, trying to tame his hair. As it stayed the same he gave up. /Come Alice, time to meet the world/ Harry held his arm down to Alice so that she could climb up. When they came out to the kitchen and Severus saw Alice he just raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

/He doesssn't like me/ you could hear that she was amused.

/Of course he can, he jussst don't like me taking you with me/Harry ate fast, as he also had to make an appearing at the Gryffindor table. "See you Sev." Harry kissed his husband on the cheek and all but ran out the door. He ran all the way to the Great Hall, only stopping in front of the door, breathing fast.

/Are you ready, Little Sssnake/

/Let'sss do this/ Harry pushed the door open, stopping again in the doorway, hundreds of eyes turning to him. Harry walked calmly over to his table, picking a seat few feet away from his former friends.

"Hey Harry, had a nice summer? Heard you were with Snape for some time." Neville had lost all of his puppy fat, and was fitting out quite nicely; even Harry thought that he looked good. He was maybe 2 inch shorter than Harry. Neville looked at Alice then back at Harry and back to the snake, you could see the fear quiet clear but when he looked back at Harry, you could see the trust he had for Harry. "He or she?"

"She, her name is Alice. /Alice thisss isss Neville, if anything happens to me or Sssev, thisss isss one of the persssonsss you can go to/ Neville if she ever comes to you and is hissing a lot and fast, then something has happened with me or Severus Snape. /Jussst hisss at him Alice, then he knowsss something hasss happened/ Oh, my summer was the best in my life, made truce with my Family, actually do you want to go with me and Dudley to Diagon Ally? Dudley wants to get some books from our bookshops."

"Of course! That could be so cool Harry." Neville smiled at Harry. "What else did you do?"

"Well, I was there for about 2 weeks, then something happened, I'll tell you later, and I was at Ron for 2-3 days, then to Hogwarts, and that's it. What about you?"

"Well I was at Gran, when we heard about the Law; let's say Gran was close to tears. But then our luck changed, someone asked _us_."

"Really? Who?" Harry looked Neville in the eye; he saw who it was, now he had to see if Neville would tell the truth.

"Lavender, not that bad. She's kinda cute ..." Neville got all red in the face. "Don't give me that look Harry!" Neville all but whined.

"Alright alright. But still, Lavender?" Harry looked down at the table to where Lavender and her friends were sitting. Lavender was a girl with nice curves, five inch shorter than himself and with long brown curly hair, granite grey eyes and full lips.

"I know that she is _the _gossips queen, but besides that she's nice." Neville eyed the snake, who was hissing at Harry. "What she's saying?"

"She's just asked me if she was allowed to go spook Ron and Mione." Harry laughed at Neville, there was looking like a big question mark. "Don't worry; I said no. for now at least. Now come on, class's starts in teen minutes, what's our first class?" Harry had to nearly shout, as there were a lot of noises of many people getting up and leaving.

"Charms, after that we have free period and then potion….is it true that you married Snape?" Neville blurted the last part out almost too fast for Harry to hear the words.

"Yes, I'm married to Severus, a dream coming true..." At Neville's questioning look, Harry added. "I tell you the story later. Right now we need to get to class. /Hold on Alice/ Neville, your bag." Harry stood with Neville's school bag that he had forgotten on the table.

"Thanks Harry!" Neville took the bag from Harry and they walked together down the halls to charms, Ron and Hermione a few feet behind them. Harry and Neville took a seat in the front, Seamus and Dean besides them.

"Hey Harry, Neville, had a good summer?" Dean got a nod from both Harry and Neville and a telling look saying; tell you later. The class went quietly, the only disturbance was Ron and Hermione's debate about whether they should go to the library or outside in free period.

"How about we four go to the lake and then Harry can tell us what's wrong with Ron and Hermione and we other can tell who we're going to marry?" Seamus had noticed quickly that something was wrong between the Golden Trio. "Deal?"

"Deal!" So after class the dorm mates walked out to the lake, finding some trees to sit by.

"So Harry, my friend, tell us why Ron and Hermione have been giving you _the _deathly look?" Seamus said in a teasing way.

"Well…. Let me start at the beginning." And so Harry told them about when they were told about the law, when they found out about who he was going to marry, about him confessing his love for Severus, (EWW Harry!) and what Ron and Hermione said to him.

"Wow…that's one hell of news. Tell me, do you really love Snape?" Neville looked at Harry, not with disgust but with curiously eyes.

"Yes Neville, I love him very much. Have for about 2 years. It's…alright with…you guys?" Harry looked between his friends.

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Sure, as long as you are happy!" they all nodded at that comment then they looked confused, looking around trying to find out who had said it. Their eyes falling on a girl with long blond curly hair, blue clouded eyes and a dreaming smile on her face.

"Hallo Luna, been ears dropping on us have you?" though the harsh tone he smiled at his friend, one he knew would always be there for him - no matter what. "You know it's considering rude, right?"

"I wasn't ears dropping, Harry. I just happen to hear what you said, when I came to talk to you." Luna walked over to Harry, sat down beside him. "So you finally got him, did you?" She laid herself down, with her head on Harry's lap.

"Yes I did." Harry smiled down at her. "_Do_ make yourself comfortable."

"I am." She laughed her dreaming laugh.

"So Luna, who are you going to marry? Are you marrying _The One_**?" **for that he got a smack on the chest. "Heey!"

"Yes it is. I thought I had to ask him, but he actually asked me." Luna turned around so that she could look up at the sky.

"Hey, who are you two talking about? We feel left out over here." Harry looked down at Lune, waiting for a sign that he could tell them. Luna looked back and nodded.

"Well, it's Blaise Zabini." Harry looked at his dorms mates, their jaw hanging down their chest.

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"I'm happy for you Luna." Neville wasn't surprised at all.

"You knew?" Harry looked over at Neville, who had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's been going on for the last three-four years. Glances when they thought no one was looking and Lune would sit and stare at him through breakfast, lunch _and _dinner." Neville got weird looks from all his friends. "What? You don't think I notice things? Well I do. Like I know you two," He looked over at Dean and Seamus, who sat just a little bit closer than two male friends would. "Are together and are going to get married, please tell me if I'm wrong." Dean and Seamus sat gob mouthed and starred almost frighten at Neville. "How….how did…you know?" Dean stuttered out, looking between the others.

"You two have always been sitting very close, hanging together all the time. Small touches, for the ones not _looking_**,** would never see the gentleness the touches have, or the love so clearly in your eyes when you look at each other, or all the other little things but I did." Harry sat with a deep concentrated look on his face, holding his hand up to stop them from asking anything.

"OY! Neville, oh my god! You're right! Now that I think about it, I see what you mean. Weird I never saw it before. Why didn't you guys tell us? How long has this been going on?"

"At Yule it will be our 7th year anniversary. And we well get married that day too. We already have a house, with furniture and all our belongings already there, except the things we have with us to school. And," At this Dean looked over at Seamus, asking silently about something. He got a nod in response. "And we're pregnant." Dean blushed and held a hand protective on his stomach. He looked at Harry, who had a questing in his eyes. "We're having a baby in two month."

"Why aren't…." Neville never got to finish.

"He's wearing a glamour, don't work on me. I have been wondering who the father was, good luck Seamus." Lune got up from Harry's lap and hugged the two soon to be parents. "Oh and Harry, you'll get a surprise."

"What do you mean Luna, tell me…. you know you can't hide anything from me." All besides Harry and Luna didn't know what Harry talked about but Luna knew; she was the only one who knew. Knew about the powers, but what she didn't understood was; why would he use _that _gift, when he always was so careful not to use it, told her it hurt people and himself. Luna got down on her knee, all the while Harry looked her directly into her eyes, not using his gift, not yet. She sat right in front of him, moved her hands onto his stomach. Harry looked down at her hands and back up at Luna, an eyebrow raised. Then the hint was understood, Harry hitched his breath, looking back down at his stomach.

"No….it was only last night….tell me…what do you see?" Neville, Seamus and Dean could only look on as Lune moved her hands around on Harry's still very flat stomach.

"What's going…?"

"SHUU!" Luna turned back to her hands again. Suddenly her hands started to glow; a wind came around the friends, making Luna's hair fly around. Then it was gone. Luna sat back in her heels, breathing a little fast, her eyes closed.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Harry took hold of her shoulders. Shaking her a little when she didn't answered. "Luna!" Luna's eyes snapped open, and Harry gasped. Her usually blue eyes were completely white, still with the clouds.

"Harry….hold on…. I need to…see this…through…." She stayed like that for 3 more minutes. Then she shook her head, mumbling about stupid gift. "Harry, don't freak out or anything else. You're going….too have….twins…..boy and girl….." When Harry stopped breathing Luna shook him. "Harry breaths…come on…. In… out….yes like that….in….out. Good."

"Twins? No. not possible…. Men can't have twins!" Harry looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Harry, he's not here…look at me…You want me to take you to him?" Harry was already on his feet. "Sorry guys, come on." She took hold at Harry and guided him to the castle and further down to Severus. The three boys in their heels. "Password Harry?"

/good day to you, isss Ssseverusss in here/ Harry didn't see the looks he got from his friends, not of disgust, but curiosity.

/Why yesss Harry, sssomething wrong sssnake? You look like you had quite a ssshock/

/that'sss because I did. I'm having twinsss! After only one try! / Harry hissed his shock and fright out, trying to lose them.

/Oh little sssnake, what'sss wrong with that Harry/

/Men can't have twinsss, why does sssomething like thisss alwaysss happening to me/

/be happy Harry, now go in and tell that husssband of yours the newsss/ the portrait opened letting them all inside.

"Harry? Is that you?" the voice came from the kitchen; Luna pushed Harry towards the voice.

"Yes Sev!" Harry walked into the kitchen, white as a sheet. His friends came after him, keeping themselves in the background, all but Luna who sat beside Harry. Severus turned around, saw Harry and rushed over on his knees in front of his husband.

"Harry is you okay? Talk to me." Severus then saw all the persons in his kitchen, He looked over at Luna. "Miss Lovegood, would you kindly tell me what's wrong with my husband?" The tones were calm, non-threatening but demanding.

"Well….." Luna got a squeeze from Harry, and she took that as her to answer Severus. "Well you see… I have these weird gifts, like seeing through glamour and polyjuice potion and stuff like that, I can also see the future, small glimpses but enough to understand what's going to happen. And you see, I felt and saw something that had Harry freaking out a little..." Severus looked at the girl with some kind of respect.

"And that was what, Miss Lovegood?"

"Harry is with twins, Sir."

BREAK 

"Twins?" Severus sat frozen, looking at Harry with shock then he saw that Harry was breathing very fast, as if in pain. "Harry! No not now, please calm down, I'm not mad I'm happy, don't worry." Harry wasn't listening. "Miss Lovegood, get me a calming draught, now!" Luna got up and ran.

"Severus, I can't hold it…it needs to get released!" Harry was holding his head, struggling with his magic.

"Harry, are you sure? Your friends are here…" Severus looked over at the three boys, standing with worry all over their faces.

"They will know sooner or later, Luna knows, always has…." Harry started to shake and so did the room, Alice slide down from Harry's shoulders and over behind the boys.

"Harry what's happening?" Neville made to go to him, but Alice held him back. "Let go Alice!"

"Neville stay, all of you! Hold on to something!" Barely had he said that before the room shook from shockwaves coming from Harry. All in the room was thrown back, just as Luna walked in, not at all affected from the waves there was still coming from Harry. She walked straight over to him, hugged him while talking calmly to him. Little by little, the shockwaves lost their strength and came shorter between them. When they were completely gone, Luna stood back, letting Harry get his breath.

"Better now Harry?" Luna went over and helped Severus up from the floor, surprising Severus with her strength.

"Yes thanks." Harry turned to his dorm mates. "Sorry guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah we're okay, what _was _that?" Dean looked at Harry, not with fear, but with a big goofy smile on his face.

"That…was… uhhm…" Harry looked over at his husband for help. But it was Luna who saved him.

"Harry's magic. He has so much magic that sometimes he gets these magical breakdowns. He also has some other powers, but to know that you need to take an oath. Right, Harry?" Luna looked over at Harry to receive a nod.

"Well, tell us what to do Harry." Seamus smiled at Harry, so Harry told them what to do.

"So any key at all?" Harry nodded.

"While you're thinking about the key you say this; I swear to keep your secret, I swear on my magic." They boys nodded and took hold of each other's hands.

"I swear to keep your secret, I swear on my magic!" Three voices said as one. A soft glow appeared on the four boys over arm.

"It's done guys; you can open your eyes now." Harry lifted his sleeves and saw three new keys to the two there was there before. "Whose key is who's?" Neville came over and pointed.

"That one is mine." The key Neville was pointing at was silver, with a small knife carved into the handle.

"Seamus?" Seamus pointed at a key there was green, the handle formed as a leaf. "Dean?" Dean came over and touched the last key, it was formed as a key Muggle used to diary; small, silver, but with a carved coin into the handle, when Harry looked closer, he saw it was the same coin they used in Dumbledore's Army.

"Who are those?" Dean pointed at the two keys there wasn't theirs.

"This one is Luna, the first one I got." It was a red key with an eagle on the handle. "And this one is Salazar's key. If you look at you own arm, you will see a key as the one on my arm to remind you of your oath."

"Where is Severus's key?" Neville touched his key on Harry's arm.

"Sev never made the oath; he spied on me and Salazar and found out." Harry smiled over at his husband.

"Well, if you had told me about the oath, then I would have taking it." Severus said on his way to the living room, the others following. Harry looked over at Salazar.

"Don't even think about it Zar." Salazar looked at him with fake innocents.

"Whatever are you talking about Harry?"

"You know it. I don't need an 'I told you so' from you." Harry looked at Salazar. "And whip that smile of old man, it does not become you."

"I resent that… Godric always said that I have a nice smile."

"Don't want to hear about you and Godric's 'activities'."

"You are no fun; don't you wanna hear all the juicy stuff?" Salazar had an evil grin on his face.

"No! I don't wanna hear about things you two did and still do! You're supposed to be enemies."

"Well we are; we are enemies with bonus."

"Whatever you say….. Wanna hear a secret more?" Harry smiled an evil smile of his own.

"Uhh, is it something good?"

"Yes, very good…. I'm pregnant…with twins…" Wrong thing to say, Salazar fainted on the spot. "Zar you're such a drama queen!" Harry laughed together with the other when Salazar opened one eye.

"So what if I am, I only have the fun I make myself." Salazar stood up again. "So you're really with twins?"

"Yeah, Luna was the one finding out. She always had a special gift, a combination of a seer and empathy."

"Really now? My dear girl have you ever been trained?" Salazar looked over at the blond girl.

"No not really, mom did till she died when I was nine, but after that I just did what my gut told me to, usually it works. Funny now that I think of it, I can those things but I can never seem to find my things at the end of school..." At the confused looks she added. "People think it's funny to hide my stuff, but they always turns up, in one big mess I might add, on my bed right before I leave for the train." Luna smiled at her friends.

"Severus will you let me try something?" Salazar looked over at Severus.

"Well yes, what do you want me to do?"

"Luna, would you please go to the kitchen for a moment?" Luna answered by standing up and walked out the room. "Now Severus I want you to make a small cut, not deep or big, just a little one but so that you still would feel it, then we'll see if she can find out what's causing you pain." Severus nodded and did as told; he cut himself, really not bigger that a rift at his hip, but still big enough to making him hiss.

"Luna, you can come back now." Harry was the one calling. Luna came into the room, she stood in the doorway, a confusing expression on her face, her eyes got white clouds in them and she hurried over to Severus, who stood with a blank face, Luna ran her hands from the top of his head, down both arms and over the torso, stopping dead at his left hip. She pushed the shirt away and held her hands over the cut, a soft golden glow coming between her hand and the cut and slowly the cut started to heal leaving no signs at all - not even blood. "Luna?" She looked over at Harry, then at Severus, getting big eyes.

"Oh God!" She felt down at her butt, shocked. "Mom said there was possible, that it would happen…thought she was lying…can't be… "

"Luna! Talk to me… what are you talking about?" Luna looked up.

"I'm a whitelighter! Do you know what that is?" Luna, who was normally very calm and in her own world sort of things, was shaking and her eyes was totally clear of that dreaming looks. "A whitelighter is a sort of angle, a person who as earned themselves to become one, or if one parent was." Luna shook her head. "I thought it was a bedtime story mom told me when she was here."

"Miss. Lovegood, being a whitelighter is something to be proud of, be happy Child." Salazar looked at her with outmost care, Luna nodded with a smile.

"So, what about names?" silence. "For the kids." Harry looked at his friends, they smiled at him.

"Well," Dean looked at Seamus. "We know it's a girl, her name is Prue."

"That is a really good name guys, are you going to only use name from The Charmed One? I know how much you love that TV show." Dean and Seamus got all red and bowed their heads, mumbling. "Sorry guy, I couldn't help myself..." Harry fell backwards from laughing. Dean being a Muggle, had seen the show and always loved it, so on the summer in first year, he had shown it to Seamus, who had fallen head first for the TV show, finding it very fascinating to see a TV for starters but also to see how Muggle vision on the magical world was.

"But yes we are. How about you Harry" Seamus looked over at the thinking wizard.

"We know it's a boy and a girl." Harry looked over at Severus. "What do you say to Aiden and Abigail?"

"I love them, and I like the idea about only using names with the letter A." Severus meant what he said, and he was willing to let his husband choose the names, as he wasn't very good at thing like that.

"Oh Harry! They are adorable!" Luna said in her singing tone. "I already know what I get and the name."

"How's that Luna?" Harry looked over at the girl. "Have you seen it?"

"Why yes, of course have I seen parts of my future, I know I get only one child, a boy, Cody."

"I'm sorry to hear that Luna, but nice name." Harry felt bad that she would only have one kid.

"Don't be Harry, fate has been rewritten before." Luna looked funny at him. "I think you know what I mean."

"Of course, how could I forget that? Oh I know, because you keep remind me." Harry laughed when Luna smacked him on the shoulder. "Well you do!"

"I do not, I may have told you two-three times but no more. But forget that, things will happen as fate want them to."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. Now, how about we hurry to class, seeing as it starts in teen minutes?" Harry stood up and on his way to the portrait kissed Severus on the cheek, whispering 'love you'. "Coming guys….and girl?" The teens hurried out and off to classes.

BREAK 

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus were in Binns class, nearly sleeping as always.

"Harry, Ron is pointing at you, it looks like him and Hermione are talking about you." Dean, who sat in Harry's right side, whispered.

"Tell me about it, they have all day…can't wait till after class." Harry looked slightly to his left. Ron and Hermione were indeed pointing at him. 'That's odd, Hermione always told me and Ron to shut up whenever we talked in classes and now she doing the very thing … Hmm.'

"A penny for your thoughts?" Neville looked at Harry, stroking Alice, who had taking a liking for him.

"Just wondering what could possible make Hermione talk in class." Neville looked over at said person; his eyes wide open with shock.

"Harry, that can't be the Hermione we know, she would never talk in class unless it's something about the tropic in class." He looked closer at her, trying to see if it was an imposer. "She looks and talks like herself."

"It's her alright; I just don't understand what made them be like this." On the seat in front of Harry sat Lavender who turned in her seat.

"I may have some there can help you, Harry." Harry looked over at the girl.

"And that would be, oh great gossip queen?" Harry made a small bow with his head while smiling.

"Oh shut it Harry, earlier I head Ron and Hermione talking, so I walked over to them without they heard me. I heard something about you and Dumbledore, something about him being angry with them for not informing him about something concerning you. Does this make any sense to you?"

"No." Harry sat and thought about the news. 'What is this, informing Dumbledore? Now I really can't wait for this class to be over.' Barely had he said that before the bell rang. "Hey guys, stay with me, I'm going to confront Ron and Hermione." Neville, Dean and Seamus walked after Harry out of the class room following Ron and Hermione, who looked to be going outside. "Guys help me, what do I call them?"

"Start with their names, and then we'll see when we find out what they are hiding." Seamus swung his arm around Harry's shoulder, careful to avoid Alice. "Now let's do this." The boys walked after the two persons, who were indeed going outside.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry, with the others behind him, called at his former friends. Said persons stopped and turned around.

"What? Are you going to be normal again?" Hermione asked in a fake friendly tone.

"I am perfectly normal as I am, thank you very much." Just then Luna showed up and stood behind Harry, she didn't say anything just stood there - supporting her friend.

"Then we have nothing to talk about." She made to turn around, but something stopped her, she looked down to see Harry holding her back.

"Oh yes we have, I am going to give you two a chance to tell me what is going on or I will find out myself. So which one is it going to be?" Hermione stood still a moment, apparently thinking.

"None. I have no more to say to a traitor, so if you would kindly let go of me." Hermione stood her ground.

"No… well I guess I have to find out myself, this will not hurt….much." Harry looked over at his friends then to Ron, and they got the hint; keep Ron away. Harry then took hold of both Hermione's over arms, looking her in the eyes for a moment. She had a slightly freighting look in her eyes. He smirked at her, tightening his hold. "This will only take a second." He then looked her in the eyes, this time using his gift, but slightly different than with Severus. This time Hermione saw what Harry saw, felt what Harry felt.

The first image was back from first year, he saw Ron and Hermione in Dumbledore's office.

"_Mister Weasley, miss Granger. So nice of you to come so fast." Dumbledore sat behind his desk as always. "I can see that our first part of the plan went well, Mister Potter was placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, now you two just have to find out everything you can about him, what he likes, his dreams and what he's weakness is." Dumbledore sat smiling, with that damn twinkle in his eyes. _

_The next images were about Ron and Hermione, talking together, planning, and talking with Dumbledore. The rest was about the same every year. Each year, as he found out, it was Dumbledore and his former friends there had forced him to do all those things, but also making him have an unhealthy trust to Dumbledore. _

When Harry pulled back, he had a crying and broken Hermione in front of him. "How could you! All for a promise of money and power! You disgust me, Granger!" He released the crying girl, who felt down on the ground, he then mumbled a spell to make it so that she couldn't tell about what had happened. Then he turned around to Ron. "You're next..." He told his friends to hold Ron's arms. "Let's see what he promised you." Harry looked Ron in the eyes. But 2 minutes later he pulled back. "NO!" Harry walked back, away from Ron. "No, not true….." Harry stopped, mumbling the same spell. He then looked back at Ron. "You sick BASTARD!" Harry stormed over to Ron, punching him in the stomach and then an uppercut. "You stay the hell away from me!" Harry then turned around and ran back to the school, his friends behind him.

"Harry wait! Wait for us!" Dean, who was seven month pregnant, was trying very hard to follow. Harry stopped shortly, whispering something to Luna and then ran off again.

"Slow down Dean, it's not healthy for you, Harry gave me the password." Luna walked over at supported Dean on one side Seamus on the other, when they came to the portrait Luna walked forward.

"Password?"

"Love." The portrait opened letting them inside. Nothing could have prepared the teens for the sight they saw when they walked inside, the living room was covered in broken things; an angry wind was making paper and dust fly around, Harry stood in the middle of the room, Severus covering behind the sofa. "Harry!" Luna flew over to him and hugged him close, telling him to calm down. When that didn't work she ran after the potion that she had left in the kitchen earlier. When she came back she walked over to Harry, tipping his head so that she could give him the potion. A moment after the wind disappeared and Harry sank down on the floor.

"Harry?" Severus walked over and pulled him husband close. When he didn't get any response he turned to Luna. "Miss…"

"Luna…." Severus looked at her.

"Luna… could you tell me what happened to make my husband this upset?"

"I'm not sure, he saw Weasley and Granger in the eye, but it was after Weasley he got upset, with Granger he just got very angry." Luna walked over and touched Harry. "Harry? Talk to us…what did you see?" Harry only shook his head. "Wanna use a pensive?" Harry nodded. "Severus, you have one?" Luna smiled when she saw the raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Severus turned to the boys. "The cabinet over there." The teens looked at where he had indicated, Seamus walked over and opened slowly - as if fearing that there was something there would hop out and jinx him. "Put it on the table." Severus took hold of Harry and lifted him up, as they came to the table, he sat Harry on the chair that Lune had moved back for him. "Thanks."

"Harry, who is allowed to watch it?" Luna was on her knee beside Harry. "All?"

"No matter…what…don't…tell…Promise?" Harry, ignoring the images he had seen, looked aggressive at them.

"Of course, Tweedy. We all promise, right guys?" At this all boys nodded seriously. "See." Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself, but stopped and looked up at Luna.

"What me to put my own and theirs feelings in also?" He looked around at his friends, all nodded after they had thought about it. Harry went back to the spell, mumbling a different spell than the one you would normally use. After that he stood up, looking at his friends with a grim face. "Understand this….when you first go in there, you have to see it all, no matter what you can't come out before the images is done. You will see what I saw and feel what I felt and also theirs feelings - you will know who's is who's. You all okay with that?" Neville looked at little unsure about that. "Neville, there is nobody forcing you, you need to be hundred percent sure." Neville stood for a while, debating with himself and then he looked Harry in the eye, intensity in his eyes, looking for something in Harry's green eyes, finding what he looked for; trust. Neville saw Harry's trust and belief in him.

"I'm sure." Neville stood confidant, looking more proud when Harry smiled.

"Knock yourself out." Harry backed three steps, all 5 persons stepping forward.

"See you in a bit." Luna waved at Harry as she broke the silvery surface with her hand.

_Luna stood with the others waiting for Severus, who was the last. As he appeared, a scenario came, showing Dumbledore and Ron together in Dumbledore's office._

"_Mister Weasley, thank you for coming. Congratulation with first step of our new plan." Dumbledore sat and looked like one who was told that Christmas was tomorrow._

"_Remember what you promised me." Ron stood in front of the desk, smiling with malice._

"_Yes of course Mister Weasley. As promised, you will get Mister Potter once he have a child, I will make sure that whatever person he marry will be out of the way, and I will have the child. That was the deal." The scenario faded away and was replaced with Ron in his bed it looked like it was in fourth year, it was night, and the dorm room was silenced; only disturbed by the soft snore from Neville. Ron stood up and walked over to the bed besides his, slowly pulling the curtains away, revealing Harry. _

_Harry looked like an angle, no other word could describe the beauty lying under the comforter, his face glowed almost silver from the moonlight. His lips very kissable._

_Ron reached his hand forward, almost touching Harry's face, running down from his forehead to his cheek, his thumb moving over the full lips._

"_You will be mine one day, Harry. I can't wait to have you in my bed, moaning my name when I fuck you senseless." Again the scenario faded only to be replaced with yet another with Ron in his bed, but this time with his curtain drawn closed. They saw Ron pleasing himself, then they saw what Ron was imagining. Pictures of Ron in bed, raping Harry or forcing him to all kind of things, like blowjob. Then it faded away just as Ron came, shouting Harry's name._

Back in the kitchen, Harry sat, waiting for them all to be disgusted with him and turning their backs on him.

/ Don't worry Little Sssnake, they love you and would never let you down. Zar would tell you the sssame thing even ssscolding you for even think that. / Alice moved up to Harry's shoulders. / have trussst in them. / In that moment five body's appeared, all sick in their stomachs and horror writhen clearly in their faces. Neville had tears in his eyes, Dean wasn't much better, Seamus had murder in his eyes, and Luna glowed from suppressed magic, eyes completely white and arms stiff. Severus had all kind of feelings showing in his face and eyes; betrayal, shock, horror, murder and he looked like he would puke any minute, which they all did.

"I'm going to kill him!" Severus nodded and made to followed Seamus.

"NO!" They froze. Turning to Harry. "You can't, not right now, we need a plan so that none of us will be accused." Harry looked pleasing at them all.

"Fine." Seamus and Severus walked over to the table and sat down with the others.

"Thank you. Are you okay?" All five knew that Harry asked if they were to leave him. Luna walked over and hugged him, her magic leaving at the look of total heartbroken person in front of her.

"Oh Harry, we're not leaving you, we love all of you, what happened to you has made you stronger and the person you are today, a person that we love, not because of your fame, but for you; shy, gentle, caring, selfless and help some person there is _you_." The four others were agreeing.

"Re…Rea…lly." Harry looked at the others with big round eyes, tears running down his cheek, not tears of either pain or betray, but of happiness and love.

"Yes really." Seamus smiled at Harry.

"You can't get rid of us." Dean grinned at him, holding a hand to his stomach. "Who else can be our daughter's Godfather than you?" Dean walked over and placed Harry hand on his stomach, holding him still.

"OH GOD!" Harry stared fascinated at his hand, feeling something moving underneath. Then something happened there made them all gasp. Harry's hand glowed a soft pink and black print was appearing on his hand, forming a woman all the way down to his wrist. The same glow showed from the stomach his hand was touching. He looked at Dean and saw recognitions in Dean's eyes; he looked down to his hand again and saw a beautiful goddess. Words couldn't even begin to describe her beauty.

"Artemis." Dean and Seamus said at the same time. All but Severus didn't know who they talked about.

"A bond like this hasn't happened in over hundred year, how's this possible?" Severus mumbled while he walked towards the living room, over to the bookcase touching the books with his finger, moving over the titles. Stopping at an old, thick book, blue cover. He walked back to the kitchen, book in hand.

"How did this happen? She's not even born! It's unheard of!" Seamus looked over at Severus coming in to the room again with a book. "Is she in there professor?" he got a nod in answer. Severus opened the book looking at the index then turning pages till he found what he was looking for, then he began to read.

_Artemis, a Greek goddess, protector of animals and also hunting. She also stands as a sign for a protector. This bond is for 2 or more persons, showing that whoever person who have this on he or she's right hand is the protector. _

_The tattoo of Artemis's son, Arkeme, stands for the one protected. It is always the one wanting to be protected by a certain person, there make the tattoo, showing their question to be protected, the one asked have then three days to either accept or decline. If he or she accepts, the tattoo will stay, if not then the tattoo will simply disappear and there will be no bond. _

_Each tattoo is special, each having different details, showing who is protecting who. The bond will be there to either one of them die, saying yes to this bond indicate that they trust each other with their life, also that they must be there when one of them need the other person to either listen, help and kinds like that. _

"That's all there is." Severus straightened up, looking at Harry, only to see him with a faraway look on his face, head turned to Dean's stomach. "Harry?" Harry turned to Severus with a very funny look on his face; joy mixed with fascination and wonder.

"I feel her… in the back of my head, a sort of warm feel." Harry looked back at the stomach. "She's Happy…" Harry looked up at Dean and Seamus, suddenly fearing what they would say to this. But he was once again overwhelmed with the love and trust there was in the parents eyes. "Guys?"

"We're happy Harry, it's all we could ever dream of, and now our girl is completely safe, a parents dream coming true." Dean reached out to Harry, offering a hug which Harry happily accepted.

Severus stood and looked at the trust Harry's friends had for Harry, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled, not smirked, smiled. And in that moment, he decided that these four teens would forever be family. "Let's make some dinner and eat together?" All head turned to him slowly, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Sev are you feeling quite well? You're normally against things like that." Harry walked over and hugged Severus's midsection, looking him in the eye. "Are my dear husband turning soft?" for that he only got a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Severus smiled.

"Oh yes you do Sev, you're going soft, tell me, is it my charming person there is rubbing off on you?" Harry laughed at the offending look on Severus's face.

"Absolutely not." Severus made up for the harsh tone by giving Harry's scar a kiss. "Now, what about this dinner?"

"Uh, I'll make it!" Harry was already on his way to find something to make. "How about beefs?"

"Sure, sounds delicious let me help you with the vegetables." Luna walked over to the counter, was then handed the board and vegetables. "Thanks."

"How about we make our homework while the 'girls' is cooking, I have at least three essays to write." Neville asked as he made his way to the living room, followed by the others.

"Good plan, Neville." Seamus helped Dean down in the sofa. Then picking up their bags, handing over Dean's.

That was how Harry and Luna found them two hours later, Neville on his stomach on the floor by the fire, Seamus sitting with Dean's head in his lap, both reading and Severus marking essays in his chair.

"Dinner's ready Guys, come on while it's warm." Luna walked back to the kitchen while Harry walked over to Severus, taking his hand and kissed him on the cheek while walking after the others.

The sight there welcomed the men's eyes, was a feast worthy a king.

"Wow that looks delicious, you two." Neville beamed at Harry and Luna, who blushed slightly.

"That it does, let's jump in!" Seamus said while drooling.

"Whip your mouth first; you're drooling all over the floor." Harry laughed at the blush on Seamus cheek.

"Sorry, but it looks so tasty."

"Well then let's us eat, before you end up dehydrated from drooling." They all laughed as Seamus flew over and sat down on one chair, completely forgetting his pregnant boyfriend.

One hour later, you could find them in the living room, three stones heavier than before dinner, lying around, and was very content.

"Well guys, you better be going, curfew is soon."

"Yeah." They got up and packed their things. "See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"See you!" was the answer.


	10. The birth of Prue Finnigan

**The birth of Prue Finnigan**

One and a half month had passed since the episode with Ron and Hermione. Not much had happened; Harry and Severus still worked at being a family with Teddy, who was a very active boy. As they found out on the first full moon, Teddy hadn't inherited his father's curse; which both Harry and Severus was relieved of on Teddy's behalf.

Right now you could find Harry with Teddy on his stomach in a baby harness, making dinner, waiting for all his friends to come over and eat with them, something they had made a traditions every Friday, which they uses as an opportunity to discuss the week they had just been through.

"Heey Harry!" Luna walked through the portrait, waving to Severus before heading out to Harry.

"Hey Luna, where are the others?" Harry got a kiss on the cheek.

"They are here in a moment, Dean is getting very slow." Luna laughed together with Harry at the thought of Dean, there looked like he was having twins instead of one kid.

"Yeah well, he's going to deliver any day now… maybe he shouldn't walk all the way down here."

"Oh hush you; he can handle it, besides Neville and Seamus are with him." Luna reached out for Teddy and was handed a very squirming child over. "Hey Teddy, how are you...huh?" Teddy reached for Luna's long hair, putting a tot in his mouth. "Oh no, you know better than that, give it back." The funny thing with Luna and her way with Teddy was that it seemed as if Teddy understood her perfectly, as he loosened his grip on the lock, smiling big when she praised him.

"Heey everyone!" Neville, Dean and then Seamus walked through the portrait, greeting Severus, who sat and marked essays.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready in a bit!" Harry called back from the kitchen, putting things on the table with the help from Luna.

"What are we having today?" Seamus, followed by a very breathless Dean and a smiling Neville, walked into the kitchen.

"Turkey, vegetable, garlic bread, gravy and wine for all others than me and Dean." Harry had just put the last thing on the table when Severus walked in.

"Looks good as always Harry." Severus walked over to his husband and was rewarded with a not so small kiss.

"Thank you Sev, now let's eat, want me to take Teddy?" Harry looked over at Luna, who shook her head.

"No it's okay; you need to concentrate on eating enough for three." At that they all sat down, busy themselves with filling their plates.

"So how was your week Luna?" They only saw Luna after classes and in Professor Spire's classes, as that was the only class Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had together.

"Well I have had a quiet week, Ron and Hermione cornered me ones, but luckily Lavender and her gang came. That's the only interesting there has happen." Luna gave Teddy a spoonful of his stewed fruit, today was with apple and peach.

"They did the same to us." Dean indicated himself, Seamus and Neville. "Think it was the day before yesterday, trying to get us to tell them, for like the hundred time, what it was that you did to them."

"Funny, they have stayed clear of me." Harry poked his food around, morning sickness still an issue. "Hope they keep it that way, for their own sake." He turned to Severus. "Could you get me a potion?"

"Of course Harry." Severus stood up and headed for the cabin in the corner where they stoked Harry's potion for the morning sickness. "Here you go, last one for today."

"Thanks." Harry drowned the potion, not even tasting it. As it took it's time to work, Harry reheated his food. "How long do I have to suffer from morning sickness?"

"Maybe a month more, I had it the first two-three months." Dean smiled sympathetic.

"Oh man!" Harry shook his head. "Oh well, I just have to look at the bright side, it proves that Aiden and Abigail is there." Harry looked over at Dean, who jerked from time to time. 'Hmm'

"So, what's the plan for the weekend?" Luna asked while feeding Teddy, who had food all over him. "Teddy you're a mess." Luna walked over to the sink, washing the food away.

"We're properly going home to our self this weekend, Dean needs to relax." Seamus smiled and looked over at his boyfriend. But Dean didn't look like he had heard anything. "Dean?" just then Dean jerked. "Dean, are you okay?"

"I think Prue want to come out and say hallo." Dean jerked again, moaning softly from the pain.

"Oh God!" Seamus stood up and walked over behind Dean. "Come on Honey, we need to get you to Madam Pomfry."

"I go and inform her." Harry stood up. "Severus could you take Teddy?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Severus was rewarded with a kiss.

"Don't think about the kitchen, I clean it, fire call when we can come." Luna hugged Dean, who was panting. "Good luck.

"Should we take the floo? I don't think he can walk." What Seamus really asked was, would the floo hurt the child or not.

"No Floo, I'll take him, I have a gut feeling… something about a power to move from one place to another, it also says something about me being able to it on Hogwarts." Harry walked over to Dean, wrapping his arm around Dean and the other, pointed two fingers to his forehead.

Then they were gone.

BREAK 

Madam Pomfry was getting ready for a delivery. Now she only needed a patient.

"Poppy! We're here!" Harry half carried Dean to the bed. "Hold on Dean, the pain will be gone in a moment."

"It…hurts…" Dean was on the bed, panting hard every three minutes.

"I know mate." Harry stood by Dean's head.

"Harry, how long between?" Poppy walked over to the bed, handing a potion over just as Seamus came running through the door, having trouble breathing.

"Dean!" Seamus ran over, hugging Dean, as well as he could with him drinking/drowning the potion.

"I'm alright, I didn't even feel that we moved…nice changes." Dean smiled as the pain faded slowly, leaving him numb from the waist and down. "That's better, was going crazy."

"So Mister Finnigan, are you ready? I'm going to lay a small cut, you won't feel a thing, after that I'm going to take your daughter out and hand her to Harry to clean while I heal your stomach. Ready for your daughter to be born?" Poppy smiled gently at the soon-to-be parents.

"Yes." Seamus nodded, holding Dean's hand a little harder. Poppy nodded to Harry to be ready with towels, and then she lifted her wand, mumbling while pointing at Dean's stomach. A moment later she stood with her hands inside the wound. Two minutes later a wailing baby girl appeared, greeting her parents, and was handed to Harry, who carried her over to the table to clean her, while Poppy healed the wound.

"Is she healthy?" Dean asked as Harry came over with Prue, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Yes, perfectly healthy, a little hungry I think." Harry laid Prue in Dean's waiting arms, smiling at the new family. "I'll contact the others." Harry pointed two fingers to his forehead and appeared back in the kitchen, where Neville, Luna (With Teddy) and Severus were waiting. "It's over guys, come on take each other's hands and hold on." They did as told and two seconds later they were in the hospital wing.

"Hey guys, how are you Dean?" Luna walked over to the boys and hugged them. "Was it bad?"

"Not really Loony, only for starters." Dean hugged her back as good as he could with Prue in his arms. "Wanna hold her?" Luna handed Teddy to Harry and accepted Prue.

"She's beautiful guys. She'll do fine." Dean and Seamus looked at each other, nodding.

"Loony, would you do the honor of being her godmother?" Dean looked at the girl holding his daughter.

"Really? You want that?" Dean and Seamus smiled and nodded. "I love to!" Luna looked down at Prue, who was sleeping, and she smiled, a little jealous over the bond between Prue and Harry. Harry walked into the arms of his husband, who was standing of to the side, observing.

"What you're thinking about Sev?" Harry leaned into the firm chest behind him.

"Just thinking about how we'll do when we stand with twins…how are we going to take care of them in school hours?" Harry smiled up at Severus.

"There are going to be a kinder garden in a few months for seventh year's kids, Dumbledore is finding teen persons who will take the job, so don't worry."

"Really? Then that's one problem solved. What about the evening? I have markings to do and you have homework."

"Those with kids can choose to cancel some of their classes, but still have the homework and exams. I have only three classes, but homework for four more. I have you're class, charms and McGonagall's. Homework from Hagrid, Binns and Spire and that guy Cullen. So it will be fine, Dobby is making plans for two extra rooms, one for teddy and one for Aiden and Abigail." Harry smiled from the thought about being together with his kids, spoiling them.

"Good, now how about colors?" Severus looked down to a smiling Harry. "How about we paint the walls like an ocean or the Forbidden forest?" Harry's smile got only bigger.

"That could be so cool!" Harry could see it in his mind. "How about the forest for Teddy and the ocean for the twins?" Harry felt that the forest would fit perfectly for his Cub.

"Wonderful idea, what about furniture? Light or dark wood?"

"Light for both. And I would like to have a dark green crib for Teddy and two cribs, one blue and one pink. Soft yellow beddings for Aiden and red or a soft green for Abigail. What you think?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm sure Molly would love to go shopping with you."

"No…I go with Neville and Luna, we're going to meet up with Dudley."

"Good idea. Want me to take Teddy or do you take him with you?"

"Properly with us." Harry glanced over to his friends, who were looking sleepy. "Maybe we should go, they look tired." Severus nodded and walked after Harry. "Luna I'm taking you to your dorm.

"Thanks Harry. Bye guys." She walked over to Harry and Severus, who had Teddy.

"Same password?" Harry got a nod in response. "Good. See you guys, watch out for my Angel, right?" with that they were gone, stopping to drop off Luna before they were home, going to bed, feeling very tired.


	11. Draco

**Heey I know I've jumped over the Christmas…. That chapter will come later, maybe… I had simply no idea of the time period, but I'm writing a table now….**

**Draco**

Harry woke, like always at seven, took a bath and on his way for Teddy and clothes, he would greet Severus, who in the meantime had woken. Then he would make a bottle for his Cub, who could hold it on his own now, so while Teddy sucked on his bottle Harry would make breakfast.

But this morning there was some problems when he tried to get out of bed, you see, Harry was a sixth month pregnant wizard and a very pregnant wizard at that, as he was with twins. So this morning he had to wake up Severus, so that he could get up. Severus would then help him into the shower, going with him, and washed him, drying and also helping with Harry's pants as Harry couldn't bend down without falling face first. So maybe you can understand that Harry was very embarrass, as he had always, no matter what, taken care of himself and now he couldn't even take his own clothes on, plus he was fat!

For a week ago Severus had found Harry in his own room, standing in front of his full-length mirror, naked, staring at his stomach there had stretch marks. When Harry saw Severus, he broke out crying, mumbling word as; fat, ugly, very fat, a burden, huge fat. The list goes on, it took Severus an hour to calm him down, so that Severus could tell him that he was not fat, he was pregnant with twins, so of course he would gain some weight, no he was not a burden, and he was perfect, down to the last pathetic whine and the childish behavior. He had no classes as Poppy said he was to be in bed as much as he could, except for a daily walk. So he was a very _bored_, pregnant wizard.

Today he wanted to clean the rooms, and to get the twins and Teddy's room done, but he hadn't been on a shopping trip with Neville, Luna and Dudley yet, but today was Friday. Harry grabbed paper and ink and wrote a letter for Dudley, asking if he could go shopping later. He called for Hedwig, and a moment later she was gone with the later, it would be at least three hours before she would be back. Now he had to find Neville and Luna, so he took Alice on his shoulders and Teddy on his hip.

"Zar, I'll be back in two hours." Harry waved to Salazar.

"Be good Harry and watch out."

"I will, thanks Zar."

BREAK 

Harry walked towards Madam Spire's class as he knew they had that class now.

/Alice you want to come with me on an ssshopping trip? I'm going to buy ssstuff for the kidsss/

/I would love to Little Sssnake, sssoundsss fun, but only if you promissse to buy them an ssstoffed sssnake/ Harry laughed and Teddy followed with his cute, cute little giggles.

/Of courssse Alice / Harry lifted Teddy on to his other hip, he was getting heavy. Just as they walked around the corner, a person appeared, one Harry could have lived without seeing. Draco Malfoy was not a person who used to stare at people, but when he saw Harry, with a kid on his hip and a snake, a beautiful snake at that on his shoulders, He was higher than Draco remembered. But when he saw that Harry was very pregnant, he nearly fainted.

"So it's true." Draco looked up at Harry again. "You're with twins." Harry looked at Draco as if he was crazy.

"And that is your concern, how?" it wasn't said with hate or anything like that but with curiosity.

"Not really, is it true you love Uncle Severus?" Draco looked at Harry with awe.

"Yeah, I do love him, and yes I'm with twins, now that we have that cleared, how about you tell me what has gotten into you while we walk to Madam Spire's class? I need to get to Neville and Luna." Draco nodded and walked beside Harry.

"Well you see, father told me that after school I will get my mark, but I don't want to (Lucius had gathered all the dead eaters under him and was the new Dark Lord, or so he thought himself) and I thought that maybe you could take me to Dumbledore and get him to help me." Draco looked over to where Harry had stopped and he was laughing.

"Sorry…don't….get mad…not you…" Harry sat Teddy down. "I'm really sorry, it's just that Dumbledore is history, we don't talk to him; we'll talk to Sev." Harry took out a toy from his pocked and transformed it to a crib where he laid Teddy in. /Alice? You wanna sssleep with him? / Alice moved down and coiled herself together by Teddy's legs.

"Are you going to carry that?" Harry smiled over to Draco, lifted his hand and then the crib was floating five inch over the ground.

"Of course not, that would be waste of time." Harry moved on but stopped when Draco didn't follow. "You're coming?"

"How did you do that? I don't know that spell." Draco followed Harry out the doors.

"It's not really a spell, more like a trick I've learned."

"Right..." Draco saw Harry's friends come towards them.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing out of bed? And on your own at that. Poppy will kill you if she finds out." Dean shook his head.

"I'm fine, just needed to ask Neville something."

"Yeah?" Neville walked over to Harry, not yet seeing Draco.

"Are you free for shopping with me and Dudley?" Harry got _that _look again from Dean and Seamus. "Stop it guys, I need the fresh air, and the stuff for the kids."

"Yeah sure, I'll come to you later, can I take Alice?"

"Yes sure, just steal my snake." The word was harsh but the tone was teasing.

"I'm not stealing your snake, yet. I'll tell you when I do." With that Neville walked over and took Alice and waved.

"How's my Angel? Do her teeth still hurt?" Harry took Teddy, who was tired of lying down, and sat him on the grass.

"Yeah they do, thank god that her colic is gone, I was going insane from her crying in the nights." Seamus smiled. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Good, remember to ask if you need a babysitter, you know we'll never say no, even Sev can't resist Prue." The three boys laughed.

"You have a point; I still can't believe that Snape can sing!" Seamus shook his head in wonder.

"What! Uncle sang for you?" Draco stood with his jaw on the ground, in shock. Six pair of eyes landed on him, two of them with, not quite hate but close.

"I sing too." Harry knew Draco didn't know that.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco saw Harry shake his head. "Okaay."

"Well, see you guys later, come on Draco." Harry turned around and picked Teddy up from the ground, taking out a little grass from his mouth and walked to the castle, as Draco made to follow he was stopped by two pair of hands.

"What?" Draco looked from one boy to another and back again.

"If you ever hurt our Harry, you will regret ever being born. Understood?" Seamus looked intense into Draco's grey eyes but didn't see what he used to see, instead he saw; fear, loneliness, the need to belong and some other feelings he couldn't name.

"If I had any intentions of hurting him, don't you think I would have done so a long time ago?" With that Draco broke free and walked after Harry, who had stopped to see what he was doing. As Draco reached Harry, he smiled.

"Wait till you meet Luna, she's worse." They continued on their way to Severus.

"Password?"

"Love." Harry walked inside, putting Teddy down on his way to the work room. "Sev? Love you're in there?" the door lock clicked and Harry gently opened the door, sticking his head inside. "Sev, you need to come out here, like right now." Draco heard a chuckle and seconds later Severus came out, kissing Harry.

"Heey, Uncle Severus." Draco said a little shaken, it wasn't every day you see your uncle kiss a boy on your own age.

"Dragon…what causes the honor?" Severus walked over to his godson and hugged him, making Draco squirm as he thought Harry would have anything against him hugging his husband. Only, when Draco looked over at Harry, he was smiling with Teddy by his feet. When he looked back at his uncle he saw something there made him gasp. Draco's hands flew up and touched Severus's face and turning it to the light. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm getting a little sick of people touching me." When Draco moved his hand away as if burned Severus smiled at him. "After me and Harry mated, I got twenty years younger."

"Cool. That's great, twenty year's back that you can used with your new family." Harry stood with big eyes, mouth open and down to the floor, his reason was not only the words Draco said, Harry had used the Gift on him while he talked, and what he saw and felt was; loneliness and an almost unhealthy love for Severus, not a love you have for a lover but the kind of love you have for your father. There was also a feeling for Harry, a need to redeem himself in Harry's eyes and a desire to be friends with him, not for his fame but for a boy Draco had seen grow to a fine young man, there in Draco's eyes could be trusted to always be there when needed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus saw Harry with his mouth open, eyes wide open and looking directly into Draco's eyes, Draco just stood there, the only sign that he knew something was going on, was the lifted eyebrow and a small tug in the corner of his mouth. "Harry...don't do that…that's a very impolite thing to do." Harry closed his mouth. "Snap out of it Love." Harry shook his head looking at Severus and back at Draco, wonder written all over his face.

"Sev, could I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?" Severus just walked in there after he hugged Draco on the way. "Excuse us, Draco…it's nothing bad, I just need to ask Sev something." Draco nodded and walked over to sit on the sofa. "Tea or chocolate?"

"The last." With that Harry walked out in the kitchen, where Severus stood and was making chocolate for the three of them and a bottle for Teddy.

"Sev? Has Draco always loved you as a father?" Harry stuck his head into the living room, looking for his cub on the floor, not seeing him he looked at Draco, who was in front of the fire with Teddy, both on their stomachs, facing each other and just staring at each other. "Sev, come and see this, quickly." Severus came running, stopping behind Harry, looking over his shoulder seeing his godson and foster son. "What are they doing?"

"I think they are reading each other…but Teddy is too young for that…but so was Prue for the bond…seems that people are able to a lot of things around you, Harry."

"It seems so, what are reading? Something like my gift?"

"Very much like your gift, what it does is to open two persons mind and souls, leaving no barrier to hold them back, they see the other ones life, starting from birth till now." Severus saw them lock their hands together as good as they could with Teddy's small hands. "It's a brotherly bond, as they will be the closest friends, knowing everything about each other." A soft blue glowed on their backs, by the shoulder blades, Harry gasped and made to go over to them but Severus stopped him. "Don't, they are just getting a tattoo there match their personality, you can't stop it, they are in a kind of trace, it won't hurt them."

"But…are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Love." Harry turned to Severus.

"So did Draco always love you as a father?" Severus looked at Harry, understanding in his eyes.

"That's what you saw?" Harry nodded. "Yes, he has, he was always in my care when Lucius was away, his mother never really loved him, I was his father, in any sense there matter." Harry smiled.

"Then adopt him, he loves you Sev, very much as his father…he longs to have a real family." Harry stroked Severus's chin.

"You really think that?" Severus was suddenly nervous.

"Yes, he needs you, even me and the kids, if he saw into The Mirror he would see us, you, me and the kids." Severus lifted his head and looked at the two boys by the fire.

"I'll ask him, if he says yes, we'll do it." Severus looked back at the boys and saw that the glow was gone and Teddy had fallen asleep. Harry saw it too and walked over and picked his Cub up and sat down on the sofa. Draco had followed him with his eyes the whole time. Looking like a cat there was cornered.

"Draco, do you know what just happened?" Draco whipped his head around to Severus, The fear in his eyes doubling up.

"Yes…" Draco slowly sat up.

"Good, then I don't have to tell you." Severus walked over and sat beside Harry, arm around Harry's waist, looking at Draco.

"You can relax Draco, I'm not mad and I don't hate you." Again Draco whipped his head to the person who spoke.

"You're not?" Harry shook his head.

"Actually we want to ask you something important." Severus smiled at his godson.

"What's that?" Draco's face was blank, but Harry just smiled, knowing that he would show emotions soon enough.

"I would like to know what you would say to be adopted by me." Draco's face went from blank to a face mixed with emotions but the two there stood out was; Love and happiness.

"You really want that?" it was asked so softly that if it was just a tone softer they wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Yes, but you need to know one thing first, about Harry." Draco turned to Harry and smiled a smile full with secrets - Harry's secrets.

"I know some of it, I know he has Seer eyes, I know he has loved you for over two years, I know Weasley and Granger used you, I know what Tom told you before you killed him, so you see, nothing you tell me will either shock or push me away."

"How…why didn't…you should…you didn't tell…" Harry was breathing fast, showing Teddy over to Severus and ran to the bathroom, just as he made it pass the doorway a blinding light came out from the room.

"Love, come on…really, why do you always panic like this?" The tone was teasing in a loving way. Severus handed Teddy to Draco and walked over to the doorway, but didn't touch the force shield. Draco was behind him, looking at Harry and gasped.

"Okaay that was a secret I didn't know about. Uncle what's happening with him?"

"Tell you in a moment. Stay still." Severus walked a little closer. "Harry you need to calm down, he hasn't told anyone at all, remember what we talked about… he was going to know anyway." Harry was in the room, in second form, wind blowing his hair around, arms stiff down his sides, hands cleansing and uncleansing, fire balls floating around him and an aura glowing bright white. "Harry, calm down."

"I am calm…just has hell of timing!" even Harry's voice was pure magic.

"Just release?" Harry nodded.

"I'm pregnant, it will happen more and with more force." Harry's aura slowly faded, fire balls getting smaller and the wind slowed down. Just as the last aura disappeared, Harry changed back. "Oh Fuck!" just as he had said that, he collapsed.

"I'm too old for this." Severus walked over and transformed a stretcher that he laid Harry on and walked to the bedroom, Draco in front of him moving things in their way.

"You may be old by heart but not body." Draco laughed. "What happened with him uncle?"

"Harry will tell you, but to know you'll have…"

"To take an oath, I know." Draco pulled back the bed covers and Severus lifted Harry over in the bed.

"How do you know these things?" Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I have just been watching him for over 6 year's; you pick up a secret or two over the years." Severus shook his head.

"Harry? Wake up Love." Harry held his hand up, silence them. "Shields?" Harry held up his thumb.

"Huh?" Draco was one big questing mark.

"Wait." Severus saw that Harry's body was indeed very tense, but as the shields came up he relaxed.

"Sorry about that Draco, my magic is a pain in the ass sometimes." Harry sat up and slowly opened his eyes. "So…you know a lot about my secrets, how come?"

"Well, you pick up things over the years." Draco walked over with Teddy and gave him to Harry. "You really want to adopt me?" Draco looked from Harry to Severus and back again.

"Yes, or Severus will. It would be too weird if I did it too." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Tell me about it, so I don't have to call you dad, do I?" Draco looked absolutely freaked out by the idea of calling Harry 'dad'.

"God no, Harry is fine." Harry smiled.

"Good, so how about that oath?" Harry froze and slowly looked over to Draco. "Yeah, know about that too."

"Oh, well do you want to?" Harry got a nod in answer. "Well, Severus will tell you what to do while I make a bottle for Teddy." With that Harry walked out with Teddy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Draco looked after Harry.

"No, Harry just hate to repeat himself, when I was told it was by Salazar." Severus smiled. "When his dorm mates were told it was by Luna and I told Lupin."

"Oh, I know what he means…I hate it too. So what do I do?" Severus told him all he had to do, then they walked to the kitchen were Harry sat with Teddy, feeding him.

"Hey, we need to make this a little quick; I'm meeting with Neville and Luna." Harry looked up as they sat down. "So you're ready?" Draco nodded. "Remember to think of a key."

"I'll try to remember…dad." Draco was holding him to his stomach as he laughed harder than ever before by the look on Harry's face at the word 'dad'.

"Please don't do that, you're giving me a heart attack here." But Draco wasn't listening, he was trying to breathe, tears running freely down his cheek from laughing.

"Sorry….couldn't…resist…opportunity…" Teddy giggled along with Draco, causing three pair of eyes turning to him. They saw Teddy in Harry's arms, waving his arms towards Harry while giggling and talking baby nonsense.

"Severus? Does that bond have any similarities to any other bonds I have heard of?"

"Now that you say it, it binds the two person's souls and minds together, so that they always will know if the other is in danger, which also means…"

"That they can talk together and feel each other's feelings…I think Teddy felt what Draco laughed about." Harry looked at Teddy, who still talking nonsense and with big voice at that.

"Think you're right. He seems to point at you, now shall we?"

Harry stood in front of Draco, his neck less out from behind his shirt and Severus and Teddy was standing in a corner, Teddy was unusually quiet, looking at the two teens with big amber brown eyes, Severus was observing closely.

"When you're ready Draco, remember to really see the image clearly." Draco nodded and closed his eyes.

"I swear to keep your secret, I swear on my magic!" As soon as the word left Draco's mouth a black light totally surrounded their legs, two identical hiss of pain was heard from Draco and Harry and a little sound from Teddy. The two teens fell to the floor in cramps, moaning in pain.

"Harry! Dragon!" just as Severus ran over to them, the light disappeared and the cramps stopped. Harry and Draco sat up, looked at each other then at their legs.

"One…" Harry grasped his pants.

"Two…" So did Draco.

"Three!" the teens pulled back their pants. "Oh Shit!"

Oh shit indeed.

Right there on their ankles, a panther was looking back at them. A black one on Draco's and a white one on Harry's. There was a text under it, saying; Protegido under Harry's and el protector under Draco's.

"Sev, what happened!" Panic clearly in Harry's voice.

"I have a clue." With that Sev stormed to his bookcase by the portrait. He searched through the books till he landed on a very old and dusted book at the top. He pulled it out and took it with him to the kitchen were Harry and Draco sat by the table, waiting for him. "Here it is."

**Guardians of a Truth-Seer**

_This kind of guardians is a person, whose job is to protect the Truth-Seer, guide him or her on tasks and else listen and help the Seer._

_The tattoo is something that all persons, who has this bond, will have to accept, as it will come in handy if one of them is in danger, then it will heat up to warn the other. There will also be telekinesis's power for the Guardians._

_A Guardian is chosen very carefully, the Seer will choose the person by subconscious, going for a person he or she trust._

"That's all there is." Severus sat down.

"So I'm his Guardian?" Draco looked unsure at Harry as if expecting Harry to be mad, even if Harry had chosen him But Harry sat with a big goofy smile.

"This…is…so... awesome!" Harry looked over at Draco, saw the frighten look on the blonds face. "Draco its okay, I'm happy. We can be best friends! And you'll get adopted by Sev." Draco smiled back, worries all forgotten.

"Yeah, that's right." Draco looked over at his soon-to-be father. "When will we do it?" Draco made a small pause and then added. "Father." Harry turned his head to Severus and nearly fell down from his chair. The expression on Severus's face, he was smiling like a moron, pride in his eyes and love mixed with it all.

"Tomorrow, if you like." Now it was Draco's turn to smile like a moron.

"Now, Sev will tell you what you need to know, I really need to get ready."

"Go, have fun and say hey from me." Harry hugged Severus (and Teddy) and Draco also got a hug, under some protest from said person. Harry walked into his room and pulled on some of his biggest clothes. After that he walked to Teddy's room where he packed some clothes and some other stuff. When he came back to the kitchen, to pick up his Cub, he saw Draco, whose face would change from big scary eyes to small, very angry eyes. "Hey, don't let me disturb you; I'm just here to pick up Teddy." Harry walked over to Severus, who handed over Teddy after he got a kiss. "See Ya!" Harry had decided that he would pick up Neville and then together they would go to Luna. Harry pointed two fingers to his forehead and two seconds later, he was in front of The Pink Lady.

"Password?"

"Friendship." Harry walked through and was meet with all heads turned to him. Neville saw him and came over, Ginny following.

"Oh Harry, so good to see you!" Ginny threw her arm around him and was leaving Harry without air.

"Gin….can't….breathe…." Neville was the one to save Harry, as he helped with removing her arms from Harry.

"Ginny, relies now." Ginny looked at Neville and slowly removed her arms. "Good girl."

"Sorry, I just missed you Harry…" Ginny bowed her head, so that her long hair there had grown almost to her hips, fell forward, hiding her face.

"Don't worry Gin; just let me breathe next time." Harry held his arms out for Ginny, after he gave Teddy to Neville, who also had Alice, who smiled and hugged Harry's waist.

"I thought I would come and pick you up?"

"Yeah, but I decided to pick you up, I wanted to say hallo to Gin here." Neville knew why Harry wanted to see Ginny, to see if she had turned her back on him.

"Right, shall we?" Neville held out his arm for Harry.

"Sure, Luna is properly wondering where we are." Harry grasped the arm and together they walked out of the common room.

"Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"

The portrait that guarded the entrance to Ravenclaw was of a young girl, in her early twenties, with long, down to her bottom, straight brown hair. Sky blue eyes, small nose and full lips.

"Oh no, a riddle…I suck to riddles..." Neville hung his head in defeat.

"Fire."

"You're free to enter, remember to study hard and you will be reworded."

"Thanks. Come on Neville." Harry pulled Neville with him through the doorway behind the portrait.

"How did you know the answer, Harry?" Neville looked around the common room he had stepped in to. There were bookcases all over, from floor to ceiling, stuffed with all kinds of books. The room was on the size of a large bathroom, instead of sofa's there was cushions in groups, five groups, in nice soft colours, red, green, blue, yellow and white.

"Not so hard, Muggle and Muggle-born is just better at logic than wizards." Harry looked around. "You see Luna anywhere?" Neville looked all around the room, no Luna.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Luna Lovegood is?" A first year pointed towards the stairs. "Could you get her for us?" The girl nodded and walked up the stairs. A few minutes had gone when they heard her.

"Hey guys, what was todays riddle?" Luna had her hair in a high ponytail, faded jeans and a dark red top.

"Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"

"Hmm….oh I know! Fire!" Luna looked over to Harry. "Tell me I'm right..."

"You are…Luna, why is your feet bare?" Luna looked down to her feet.

"Oh that, I can't find my shoes." Luna said as if it was nothing.

"We have to do something about that…" Harry took hold of his friends and dragged them after him. "Come on guys, we're going shopping!" Luna laughed while Neville was busy keeping himself from falling.

"Where are we going first?" Luna asked as they stood by the gate.

"First we will pick up Dudley, and then we will go to Muggle London for baby stuff and then off to Diagon Ally." Harry held out his hands. "Ready?" They nodded and took his hand in theirs.

"We're ready." With that they were gone.

At Private Drive four.

"Dudley! Lunch!" Petunia shouted from the kitchen. Petunia had black hair, there was styled in a bund. She had blue eyes and a hoarse like face and a long neck.

"Coming mom!" Dudley came running down the stairs followed by a puppy that he had gotten on his birthday, he hadn't named it yet, he wanted to wait till he had some books from Harry's world.

Dudley had lost all his fat, nearing his right weight. He had his mother's eyes, and now that he had lost weight you could see that he had his mother's bone structure. "Hurry mom, Harry will be here any moment, you think I can take Him with me?" Petunia shook his head with a smile. Ever since they had that big fight with Harry, or rather it was Harry and herself (and Vernon from sideline), she couldn't remember what it was there had tricked their fight but it was something there had lured in the atmosphere ever since Harry moved in. Harry had shouted at her for an hour straight, asking why it was that she hated him, hated magic and why they treated him as they did. Petunia had broken down at seeing her sister's child so utterly confused and desperate for answers, so she had told him, told him that she didn't hate him and his world, she was jealous. When Lily had gotten her letter, her parent was so proud. As the years went they forgot all about her, it was all about Lily.

"_Look at me! I am not my mother or your parents, why do I get punished for their actions?"_

After that they had come to a truce, and they started to get to know each other, Harry telling stories about his time at Hogwarts, Dudley telling about his school and how he did at sport. Vernon didn't say much, but from time to time he would come with a comment or two. Petunia would ask about things.

"Mom…mom?" Dudley stared at his mom. "MOM."

"Huh…yes Dudley?"

"You were far away, what were you thinking?" Dudley continued to eat.

"Just thinking about the fight…" She shook her head. "Go and pack, remember a bowl and water for Him."

"Sure Mom." Dudley stood up and walked over to the cabin under the sink were they kept food and things like that to Him. "What about food?"

"I'll give you money so that you can buy something to Him." Petunia clapped the puppy.

"Thanks Mom." In that moment the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Dudley leaped to his feet and ran to the door. "Harry!" Dudley stopped dead in his track when he saw the two persons behind Harry. "Hey, I'm Dudley Dursley." Dudley held out his hand there was taken by Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. And this is Luna Lovegood." Dudley bowed for the girl in front of him, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Harry my friend, you didn't say anything about someone coming with you." Dudley looked over to Neville and Luna, adding. "Not that I mind, but a head up would be nice." At that Harry laughed.

"But where would the fun be in that?" Harry looked Dudley up and down. "Wow man, what did you do? Starving yourself?" Dudley grinned.

"No, I went to a doctor and he made me a program." Dudley stood back so that they could come inside. "Come on in, Mom would like to meet you, Harry has told us about you two."

"Yeah, about that…I may have told a little more than you guys would like…sorry." Harry scratched his head.

"Don't worry Tweedy; we're not mad, right Nev?" Neville nodded.

"Right, I'm sure you had a good laugh, I'm just sad that I wasn't here, then I could have told them things about you…" He left it there, smirking at Harry.

"Don't you dare Nev…"

"Try me…" Harry and Neville then had a staring contest. After three minutes Harry gave up.

"Fine you win….but tell me something?" Neville nodded and indicated to Harry to continue.

"Since when do you have balls?" It was said in a mixture of wonder and teasing.

"Since I was asked to married someone's daughter." Neville laughed at Harry's confused face.

"Harry, so nice to see you again, how is you?" Harry wiped around with a big smile on his face.

"Aunt Petunia!" He flew up and hugged his aunt. "How are you?"

"Fine… Harry?" Petunia looked down at Harry. "Why are you…fat?"

"Huh?" Harry smiled. "Oh well, I'm pregnant, with twins. Wizards can do that." Harry looked carefully up at his aunt.

"Oh that's wonderful Harry, and who are these people?" Petunia indicated to Luna with Teddy and Neville who had Alice.

"Oh, this is Neville, and the snake is Alice, I got her from my husband in birthday present." Harry turned to Luna. "This is Luna and that cute little prince is my foster son Teddy, his parents was killed on a mission, they were like cops." Then he turned to his stomach. "And in here is Aiden and Abigail, coming out in about three months."

"Nice to meet you all, Does anyone wants something to eat or drink?" Petunia walked over to the table and sat down with the others after having gotten a 'no'.

"Where is uncle Vernon?" Harry was handed Teddy, who had started to complain.

"He's home in a couple of hours, so what are you going to buy today?"

"Some things for the kids, furniture's and stuff like that." Harry bumped Teddy on his knee. "I have three months to get two rooms ready." At this Petunia laughed.

"Don't worry, I was eight months pregnant with Dudley when I first started on his room, you have plenty of time. How will you decorate them?"

"Well you see, Teddy's father was a werewolf, Teddy didn't inherited that but he still have some things from it, senses and stuff like that, so his room will be painted like a peaceful forest with animals. The twins will be painted as an ocean."

"Sounds wonderful Harry, do you want me to make a list with the basis that you'll need to buy? You can easily get side tracked by all the things you can get for babies."

"That would be great." Petunia found pen and paper and started to write down. "What color do you want to whom?"

"Well you know the walls; I would like to have light wood to all, one with dark green colors on, one with light blue on and one with soft pink on. Beddings in soft yellow, red and soft green."

"Sounds wonderful Harry, I can just picture it in my mind. Now you'll need bath tub in their size, do you want one for each or just one?"

"Just one for now, but when they are old enough to sit up then I want three."

"Good plan." She wrote something down. "Do you want one twin pram and a stroller?"

"Yeah, Teddy can have the stroller as he is older." Again she wrote something down.

"Then bottles, you need specials to newborn, as they have smaller mouth, and some other to Teddy."

"The same with bibs." Petunia nodded.

"That will be;

_Three light wood cribs, one with dark green, one with soft blue and one with soft pink._

_Beddings in colors of; soft yellow, green and red._

_A twin pram._

_A stroller._

_20 bottles._

_20 bibs."_

"Sounds right, are there anything else's you can think of?" Petunia though for a second.

"Well clothes will I let you pick, the same with toys…then there is diapers and cloths." Petunia knew she was missing something.

"You'll need a carrycot for when you appear." Luna explained.

"Right, we'll buy that one and anything else you two can think of I need in our world, in Diagon Ally."

"Basically it's the same in both worlds, ours is just with a twist of magic." Neville nodded.

"Oh I know it, you'll also need; breast milk substitute and fruit for Teddy." Petunia wrote it all down on a final list and handed to Harry.

"Thanks Aunt, I think we should go, there is a lot to buy." Petunia nodded and stood up, walked over to the garden door and opened it, and in came Him, tail wagging and mouth open.

"Harry this is my dog, Him." At Harry's raised eyes brown he added. "I wanted to wait with naming Him till I had some books from your world, so I could pick one from there."

"Ahh, cool Dudley, you want him with us today?" Dudley nodded with a pleading look. "You can, if you promise to look after him."

"Of course." They all packed together and then walked to the back garden from where they took each other's hands and Harry moved them all to Muggle London.

"What should we buy first?" Neville asked as they stood in front of a lot of shops.

"What about we buy the beddings first, then the furniture?" Luna asked as she thought that then they could have a cup of tea and then head to Diagon Ally.

"Good plan Luna, we'll go over to that one." Harry pointed to a shop where there were pillows and blankets in the window.

"Then come on!" Luna was already by the door, holding it open for her friends, Him stayed outside. "So what first? Pillows and comforters?"

"Yeah, then we know the sizes for the beddings." They walked over to where the pillows were. "I want goose feathers."

"Here is some…why those?" Luna asked as she held up three pillows.

"Petunia wrote as a under note that they are the best for babies as they can't get suffocated in them."

"Good reason." Luna dumped the pillows in the cart Neville was pushing, with Teddy in it to.

"If we buy the blankets in Diagon Ally, you can get them with moving pictures."

"Really?" Harry turned around and looked at Neville. "But I don't want them right now, Aiden and Abigail won't appreciate them anyway, but Teddy might. He can pick one blanket when we get there."

"Cool." Neville laughed together with Teddy.

"Now, blankets…I want these colors; Soft green, yellow and red. Find whatever you want, as long as those color is the basis then I'm happy. I'm going to sit here and approve or disapprove." At the looks he got from all three teens, he added. "Heey I'm pregnant! "His friends gave up, shaking their heads.

"Fine. Then you can take Teddy and Alice." Neville handed over Alice and Luna handed over Teddy.

"Well thanks guys." Harry tried to sound hurt, but at the looks his three friends send his way he started to laugh. "Sorry, had to see if I could use it as an excuse, sorry. Now go and find me nice blankets." Luna laughed and walked over to a stand with green blankets, Neville took the yellow one and Dudley took the Red ones.

/Ssso tell me Little Sssnake, howsss my Babies snakes?/

/They are fine, I can feel who'sss who, weird right?/

/Not really, you felt them grow from pure magic, you know them by their sssignature/

/That actually makesss sssenssse/ in that moment Dudley came over. "What do you got there Big D?"

Dudley showed Harry a very soft, blood red, blanket with fringes. Nothing else.

"That's half of my gift for you; the rest is in Diagon Ally."

"Cool D. but I'll need more than one blanket for Abigail." Harry smiled as Dudley got THAT look.

"Right, I'll go and pick a few more…right." Dudley walked back.

/This one didn't invent the deep bowl./ Alice hissed; properly laughing.

/No, not just. But he's a fine boy, when you overlook his violence nature./ This time it was Harry there laughed.

"How about these? They are still part of my gift." Dudley was showing four more blankets to Harry. One in almost pink colors, one in mixture of light red and white, one in dark red and light red and one in dark red and white.

"Wonderful Dudley." Harry took the blankets and laid them in the cart. Right then came Luna, holding out five different colors and mixes of green. Each one with forest animals. "They are lovely for Teddy, Loon. Thanks." Just then Neville came with the same as Luna just in yellow colors and with oceans animals. "Let's go and pay for these and find a store for furniture." They all nodded and headed over to pay.

"Which way Harry? Or should I ask Dudley that?" Luna smiled when Dudley got all red in his face.

"Left, I saw a store further down. And stop picking at Dudley Luna, be nice." When Luna was about to response he added. "He's not used to your way Loon, take it easy on him." Luna smiled and nodded.

"Good, now come on guys, next shop and then we grasp some food."

"Cool, I'm starving." Harry froze at those words from Dudley, Alice who felt it started to hiss like really loud, alerting Neville.

"Harry? What is it?" Neville shook Harry a little.

"Huh?" Harry looked around. "Sorry guys, bad memory." Harry continued walking over to the shop. Stopping by the door. "Lady first."

"Thanks Harry." Harry walked in after Luna, followed by Neville and then Dudley.

"We need help to find the stuff, Stay here I go and find one to help us." Harry walked around looking for a badge. Finding one, he walked over to him. "Excuse me? Could you help me finding all I need?"

"Of course Sir." Harry waved over his friends. "What do you need Sir?"

"Well first I need three cribs, in light wood, colors in dark green, soft blue and soft pink."

"Right this way Sir." The guy led them over to where they kept the cribs. "We have this one Sir." Guy indicated a crib in light wood, carvings of leafs and stuff like that painted in dark green, the inside with also dark green fabric.

"It's lovely, I'll take that." Guy wrote down a serial number and then walked over to another kind.

"Then there is this type." This time he indicated to one with curtains in soft pink the same soft pink on the inside, there was carvings in this one to, but these was shells and flowers painted in soft pink.

"Also perfect, that one to." Guy wrote down again.

"How about this one, it's the same as that one." Guy pointed at the one they just looked at. "This one is only in blue."

"Yes, that one to." Harry smiled. "Now, a twin pram and a stroller, colors not really important."

"This way, would you like light colors or dark?" Harry thought for a second.

"Dark, you don't see the dirt on them." He got smacked for that from Luna. "Heey!" Harry rubbed his shoulder. "I stand with three kids in three months; I don't have time to have Obsessive Cleaning Disorder!" Harry laughed together with the others.

"Here we are this year model in dark colors." Guy was showing them a black twin pram. "You can push the handle around, so that it is a stroller like."

"Cool, we are defiantly taking that; do you have same kind in single?" Harry asked as Guy wrote down the number.

"You're sure are lucky, we do same colors and model."

"I'll take one of that too." Harry looked at the list. "Now we need twenty bottles, cloths and bibs."

"That's over here." Guy walked over to another stand. "Do you want motives? And what colors?"

"No colors, just motives of ocean and forest animals thanks." Guy nodded and started to walk around the stand, pulling a bottle down here and there.

"Plain white cloths?" Guy handed over the bottles to Dudley who had the cart.

"Yes please, and the bibs with motives same as the bottles, thanks."

"Right away Sir." Guy walked over to yet another stand. After a while he came back with twenty cloth and bib. "There you go Sir. Anything else?"

"No that will do thank you." They walked over to pay. Then he was handed the bags. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day." Guy waved as they walked out; oh did he love new parents who knew what they wanted, instead of standing arguing about what they should buy.

Harry moved them to Diagon Ally. "Now Luna, where do we go?"

"First we go and eat, then clothes, toys and then we'll go to the bookshop. Deal?"

"Deal!" All three boys answered. They walked over to the leaky kettle.

"Hey Tom, menu card please." Tom came over with four menus. "So guys what do you want? My treat."

"Well I just want a sandwich, with tuna fish." Luna said while looking at the drinks. "And a coke." Luna took the baby bag and found a bottle with milk for Teddy.

"That for me too." Neville said as he was handed Alice. "Dudley?"

"Well…"

"You can pick anything you want D." Harry said as he was feeding Teddy.

"Then I want a nice beef, with potatoes and a coke." Dudley then talked with Luna, asking about her world.

"Waiter?" A girl came over. "We want; four cokes two tuna fish sandwich, a beef with potatoes, noodles and mashed fruit, banana's and apples is fine, thank you." The waiter walked away and appeared again with their cokes.

"The food will be right up."

"So Dudley, wait till you see all the things here. Picture's is moving, things like that." Harry burped Teddy.

"Yeah, I can't wait either..." Dudley hang his head, wishing that he could be a part of Harry's wonderful world, all those magically things, all the time. His own life was so dim, boring beyond believe.

"Dudley, what's wrong?" Harry knew what was wrong; he knew Dudley wanted to be in his world, if only he could do something about it. 'I need to think about that.'

"Nothing, Harry." Just then their food came, and in a few minutes all you could hear was cutlery as they duck into the food. "Tell me about your school, I want to hear your side of the stories Harry has been telling us at home." And so Neville, with help from Harry, told about their first year, Luna was also listening as she didn't know them back then. It was first when they came to their 5th year that she could join them, then it was Harry's turn to tell about all there had happened since summer.

"Wow, Harry. Do you ever have a normal year at school?" Dudley was awed that Harry had lived through that, and still he was innocent and sweet, miracles do happen.

"No, not really. This year I will be busy with three classes, homework from four more classes, then there is my husband and of course the fact that I'll have twins and a nine month old child…did I forget anything…oh yeah, also my friends, never forget them."

"Wicked, you think I can come and visit you?" Dudley asked while humping Teddy in his knee.

"Yeah, this summer we will stay at Severus's home, you can visit there, as I'm not sure a Muggle can actually see Hogwarts…" Harry looked desperate at Luna to come up with something.

"Well he can, but the Headmaster needs to lift the anti-Muggle spell. I don't know how we'll get him to do that…"

"I'll figure it out." Harry said as Dudley handed over Teddy, who was fussing, more by the minute. Then he started to sing.

Come stop your cryin'and we'll be alrightJust take my hand, hold it tight.I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you one so small, you seem so arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,This bond between us can't be broken,I will be here don't you cryYou'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart,Always. Why can't they understand the way we feel,they just don't trust what they can't know your different Deep inside us, we're not that different at 't listen to them, 'cos what do they know. (What do they know)We need each other, to have to 'll see in time, I destiny calls you, you must be strong (you godda be strong)I may not be with you, but you got to hold 'll see in time, I your there together 'cosYou'll be in my heart,Believe me, You'll be in my heart.I'll be there from this day on, now and forever you'll be in my heart No matter what they say(I'll be with you)You'll be here in my heart(I'll be there)AlwaysAlwaysI'll be with you,I'll be there for you alwaysAlways and look over your shoulder x3I'll be there always.

When Harry ended the sung, Teddy was asleep in his new stroller, the others, including other guests, looking at him with a peaceful face.

"Um guys?" Harry waved a hand in front of them, nothing. "Guys!"

"Huh?" Three identical voices sounded.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"It's your voice Harry, it's like it cleansed our souls for worries and sorrows, a gift like that needs to be shared with others, really." Harry sat with open mouth and big eyes.

"Come on Loon…really you're embarrassing me…I'm not that good…" Harry looked at Dudley, who had drooled down his jaw and Neville who seemed younger. "Am I?" Harry looked around on all the customers who had head him sing, they were all nodding. A young girl walked over to Harry and took his hand.

"Sir, could you sing me another song? You make me feel so happy…just one more time?"

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Harry lifted the Girl up on his knee.

"I…I do…don't…have…one…" It was said so low that only Harry could hear.

"You don't have a name?" The girl shook her head. "Where are your mom and dad?" The girl made a sleeping pose. "Dead?" She nodded. "Where do you live?" she girl showed out her arms, indicating anywhere. "The street?" Again a nod. "You have no one?" A shake of her head. "How old are you sweetie?" the girl thought for a while and then held up seven fingers. "Seven year?" a nod. "Sweetie could you go and sit with this lovely lady and have a bid of her food while I go and talk with Tom over there, I stay where you can see me okay?" She nodded and walked over to Luna who had Teddy by her side in his stroller, still sleeping. Harry walked over to Tom.

"Tom, come here for a second." Tom came over slowly, looking between Harry and the girl.

"How can I help you Sir?" Tom asked formal.

"Cut the crap Tom, the war is over." Tom nodded and told him to continue. "Who is this girl?"

"That, my friend, is a girl who has lived on the street since end of the war, her parents was killed in the crossfire, with nobody to take care of her because all places was full. Sad story really." Harry looked over at the table where Luna was feeding the girl.

"Why hasn't anyone helped her before?"

"Well, she tends to sneak of whenever you try to do anything else than giving her food." Tom shook his head. "Maybe you can help her; you are the first one I see her talking to." With that Tom walked away, leaving Harry in thoughts. Neville came over and shook Harry.

"Harry? Are you there?" Neville smiled when Harry looked at him. "What you're thinking?"

"She has no one Nev, no one. Her parents were killed in the war, all was full, she is a girl who was forgotten by the system…I need to help her Nev." Harry looked pleading at Neville to understand. And Neville did.

Neville knew that Harry saw something in the girl, himself. He needed to give her the childhood he never had. "I know Harry, Luna does to…Dudley hasn't figured it out, wonder why…" Neville smiled at Harry.

"We need to; ask Sev, have her for a while, slowly buy things to her, then a room, then adopt and that's that." Harry said. "That's if it goes well of course. If not then it'll stop at having her for a while.

"Good plan Harry. How about we cut this trip short and save the clothes and toys for Ginny and her mother? There is also the baby shower." Neville asked Harry on their way to the table.

"Yeah, like that. We'll go to Sev now and if/when he says yes, I'll take her down to the town and buy some clothes and basis stuff for her. Come guys, Neville you take Alice, Luna bags, Dudley you take the stroller and pram. Hold on." Harry moved them to Dudley home.

"Luna could you shrink the bags, pram and stroller?" Luna did as asked. "Thanks." Harry laid the items in his pocket. "Come one, we'll stay shortly D, we needs to settle this." They all walked inside, Him staying outside.

"Mom, dad I'm home." Dudley walked to the living room where his mom and dad were enjoying a glass of brandy.

"Oh Dudley, my boy. How was your day?" Petunia asked as all was settling in.

"Wonderful, we bought all on your list, had a late lunch, then Teddy fussed and wouldn't stop so Harry began to sing, and he was asleep when the song was ended, and you should hear him sing mom, he sounds like an angel, then this girl came over and asked if Harry would sing her a song more, then they talked and the next thing I know is that we're on our way home." Dudley smiled at Harry, letting him know that he wasn't angry or anything.

"Who is this lovely little girl?" Petunia looked at the rather dirty girl, you could see that her hair was black as night, right now greasy as hell, she had a round face, pinch black eyes, a cute little mouth, she was a little skinny, but not anything to worry about.

"She don't remember her name, her parents was killed in the war, forgotten by the system." The girl was lying with her head in Harry's lap, looking at them all with big knowing eyes.

"Oh poor girl." Petunia smiled at the girl, who smiled back shyly. "Do you want chocolate milk?" The girl sat up.

"What's that?" Petunia laughed and took the girl by her hand and walked to the kitchen.

"What should I name her?" Harry asked himself loud.

"Wait with thinking about that till you know Severus says yes." Neville said gently to Harry.

"Yeah, we should be going." Just as he said that, Petunia walked in with the girl, who had mustard of milk.

"This taste good, can I have this every day?" The girl looked at Harry while asking.

"Maybe, but that would mean that you need to live with someone and staying there, not sneaking off." The girl smiled and sat down on Harry's lap.

"I promise…" then she added. "Daddy…" before she fell asleep.

"She….She called…Called me….Dad…." Harry was stamping.

"Harry, you need to help her, if what you say is true, that she sneaks off when people try to help her, for her to come to you and talk to you, then she'll only accept your help." Vernon said, very seriously.

"I know, uncle…I know, and I will."

Severus was in the living room, enjoying a glass of brandy, with a large tome in his lap. So you can see why he ended up on the floor when Harry, Neville, Luna, Teddy, Alice and a dirty girl appeared in the middle of the room.

"Um…Sev, what are you doing on the floor?" Harry stood over Severus, holding the girl's hand.

"Well, I would say that it's obvious… I was caught off guard." Severus said as he stood up from the ground. "Who's this little sweetheart?" Severus looked down at her, smiling gently.

"We don't really know Sev. " They all walked over and settled down. "I know from Tom, that her parents were killed in the final crossfire, leaving her alone on the street, as all places were full." Severus looked back at the girl, looking at her closely. It was a little hard to really see her skin from all the layer dirt. He saw her black hair, black eyes, he couldn't see much more. "How old?"

"Seven…" Harry was a little nervous, as Severus's face was blank.

"And you want to…?"

"Keep her…" Severus was quiet for some time, and just as Harry thought he would say no, the girl, who had been lying with her head in his lap again, stood up and walked over to stand in front of Severus, looking him in the eyes.

"I promise not to sneak of; I'll do all you say…I'll behave." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Please let me stay Sir." They stood like that for a while, just staring at each other. Then Severus lifted her up on his lap, arms around her and her head on his shoulder.

"You can." They all smiled at the sight before them.

"Thanks…Father." Then she went to sleep, not good for Harry as he was about to laugh his ass off from the look on Severus's face; pure shock mixed with wonder.

"She did that to me to, called me 'daddy'." Harry smiled at Severus.

"Really…" Severus smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Well it seems we need another room and a new trip." Harry came over, with a big smile, and hugged him.

"Thanks Sev, I couldn't leave her…" Harry sat down beside Severus.

"I know Love, You did the right thing. You make me so proud..." For that he got a long slow kiss. "Why don't you give Dobby all you bought and tell him to set it up, then Luna can bathe this Girl while I and Neville will make dinner for all."

"Sounds like a good idea." With that Harry stood up, called for Dobby and walked to Teddy's room. '

"Sweetie…wake up…" Severus gently shook her. "There you go, come on." She woke up completely, smiling at him. "This is Luna, she is going to give you a bath, do you know what that is?" he asked softly.

"I have heard of it." She looked over at Luna, who was smiling at her. "Hey Luna."

"Hey sugar. Come with me, I'll give you a long warm bath." Luna held her hand out, which the girl took. Luna turned to Severus. "What about clean clothes?"

"I'll send a house elf after some robes." Luna nodded and led the girl to the bathroom, closing the door.

"Winky, come here." A female house elf appeared.

"Yes Master?"

"I want you to go to the town with this note." He stood up and walked over to write the note. "I want five pairs of robes to a girl, seven year, but I want the robes to fit magically as I'm sure she's a little thin here and there. Colors in soft blue, white and red. Understood?"

"Yes Master, Five robes for a girl seven years old, with magically fitting, colors in soft blue, white and red." Winky thought for a second. "What materiel's do you want the robes in? Silk or cottons?"

"Two in silk and the rest in cottons." Severus walked towards the kitchen, where Neville and Teddy were.

"Yes Master." Then she was gone.

"Neville, what should we make?" Neville was looking through the cabins, to see what they had.

"Well, we can make pancakes for desert, was you thinking of anything particular?" Neville began to make the table, giving Teddy his bottle as he walked past him.

"Yes, I would like meatballs." Severus walked over and gave Teddy his bottle as he had dropped it on the floor. "All kids like meatballs."

"That I can make, what do we give Harry to drink?"

"Don't know, find something."

"Here you go sweetie, nice and warm." Luna helped the girl up in the tub. "You want me to come with you?" The girl nodded, and Luna undressed and crawled into the tub.

"This is nice; I've never been so warm in my life."

"Sweetie, what would you like for us to call you? We can't keep calling you Girl or sweetie."

"I don't know…What will Daddy call his child?"

"He's having twins, Aiden and Abigail… you don't know any names?" Girl thought for a while.

"I know two, Maiken and Athena. Can't remember from where." Luna found a cloth and started to wash all the dirt away.

"That's lovely names, which one do you want?"

"I want daddy and father to pick one." Luna smiled.

"Well then we better get you clean and dressed so that we can ask them."

Dobby and Harry was setting the things were they should be. Dobby had made a bed like those in the dorm, for Girl. Winky had appeared with some clothes there now hang in the wardrobe.

"Dobby, we'll wait with painting in here, till we know what she likes, did you finish in the others rooms?"

"Yes master Harry. Are there anything else Master?" Dobby asked as they had put the last thing in place.

"Only one thing, could you take this set of robes to the bathroom?"

"Of course Master." Dobby took the robes and appeared in the bathroom.

"Good day Miss's. I have a set of robes for the lovely girl here, dinner is ready any moment." dobby held out the robe while holding a hand over his eyes.

"Thanks Dobby." As soon as Dobby was gone, she stood up from the tub, drying herself and dressed. "Come honey, now you'll get dried and then get these fine robes, that I know your father has bought for you."

"Really…for me?" Girl stood up and walked into the arms of Luna, who had a towel.

"Yes for you." Luna dried and dressed her. Then she brushed her hair, letting it hang free down her back. "You look absolutely lovely Honey. Come on then, let get something to eat." Together they walked to the kitchen, where all the others were waiting for them. "Hey guys, look at this lovely lady."

From behind Luna came she; her black hair pure silk, hanging down to her lower back, her black eyes was glinting with joy, her skin was pale and you could see her collar bone sticking out. The robes were of cottons, blue colors with white.

"Heey girl, come over here." Harry indicated a chair between himself and Severus. She smiled at walked over there and sat down. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Harry pilled some food on her plate and had to show her how to use a fork, as she was about to use her fingers. "Mmm, taste good."

"Glad you like it, so what shall we call you?" Severus asked as he gave her a glass of milk. The girl looked over at Luna.

"Well, she knows two names, Maiken and Athena. She wants you two to pick one." Luna smiled at them. "She's a clever girl, I'll tell you that."

"I know, so Sev…what should we pick?" Severus smiled.

'_I kind of like Athena, and it starts with A'_ Severus send a mental messages.

'_Me to, let pick that.'_ Harry nodded for Severus to say it.

"Then we'll call you Athena, Thena for short." Severus smiled down at Athena, who was smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Father, can I have more?" At that she held out her plate, there was empty.

"Of course you can, just remember to stop when you're full; else it comes right up again."

"Promise." Athena smiled as she got two more meatballs.

"So Thena, what do you like?" Neville asked gently.

"Fields, big open fields with yellow flowers, butterflies and birds all around me, that's what I saw when Daddy sang. Even felt the wind."

"You really saw that? I saw something like that; I was in my garden, the flowers smelling really good." Neville looked over at Luna.

"I saw myself in the forbidden forest, Thestrals around me, the sounds from the animals." Luna looked at Severus. "What do you see when Harry sing?"

"Well, I see myself in my work room, doing what I love; making portions." Severus smirked at Harry when said person rolled his eyes.

"Go figure." Harry laughed at his husband. "It's really all you do."

"Is that so..?" Severus smiled. "If that is all I do, then how will you explain you being pregnant?"

"Alright, alright…maybe that's not all you do." Harry smiled.

"Well I think it's time for bed." Luna said and walked over with her plate to the sink.

"Let it be, I take it later." Harry walked over to Luna and together, with the others following, they walked to the living room. "See you guys tomorrow, Neville could you give Ginny this?" Harry held out an envelope.

"I will, good night Harry." Neville walked through the portrait, followed by Luna.

"Night Harry, see you tomorrow." Luna waved to Severus, Athena on his hip, Draco had Teddy.

"Bye Guys!" Harry turned to his new family, they were by the fire, Severus and Draco talking together and Athena was sitting beside Teddy, who was on his back looking up at Athena. He walked out in the kitchen and made three cups of tea, one glass of milk and a bottle for Teddy. When he came into the room again, he saw that Athena was lying on her side, facing Teddy.

"What do you have there, love?" Severus, who had seen him, turned to him and stood up when he saw that he was carrying a trail. "You're not supposed to carry anything heavy."

"It's not heavy at all, now you're being overprotective." Harry smiled lovingly at Severus, who took the trail anyway.

"So what if I am, so who are you going to take with you tomorrow?" Severus and Harry sat down on the lover seat, looking down at 'their children'. Draco had Athena in his arms, Draco was telling her stories of himself and Harry. Teddy was beside them, bottle in hand.

"I'll take Ginny with me, Dudley of course and I think I take Draco with me, if he wants to."

"You could do that, when I and Draco are done with the adoption, then we'll meet in Diagon Ally."

"That's a good idea Sev." Harry looked over at Draco and Athena. "What do we do with Thena?" Harry looked back at Severus. "Should we adopt her?"

"Well, she can easily go for being daughter of you and me, with her black hair and eyes. Do you want to?" Severus was looking over at Draco and Athena, she was giggling with Draco as he told her about that one time when he was transformed to a ferret by a teacher.

"Yes, she deserves a family who will love her; could you take her with you tomorrow?" Harry was also looking at them, grinning when he heard the story about Draco as a ferret.

"Of course Harry." Severus thought for a second. "How's your aunt?" he had _that _secret smirk on his face, the one he always had when he was about to tell you something you didn't know.

"Fine…they seem to work better as a family now, why?" Harry looked at Severus. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I know her, of course it was before she got married to your uncle." Severus laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"No way!" Harry shook his head. "Aunt Petunia has always hated magic, hated everything connected with magic, why would she socialize with you?"

"Back then she didn't hate magic, yet. She started to hate magic when I and Lily were in 4th year." Severus thought back. "Actually, it was when Lily started to date Potter, I don't think she could handle that Lily could magic AND have a boyfriend before her, she just couldn't take it."

"Sad really, if we didn't had jealousy in this world it would all be different, no Voldemort or war." In that moment Athena yawned loudly. "I think it's time for bed, we have a long day ahead. I take Teddy, Sev can take Athena then we switch, Draco can come with either one." Harry turned to Draco. "But if he wants to hear me sing then he'll have to go with me and Teddy or when I go to Athena." Harry smiled as Draco's face lit up in a big smile.

"Really? You'll let me hear you sing?" Draco followed after Harry and Teddy.

"Why not? You're the only one who hasn't heard me yet." As they entered Teddy room, he nearly fell flat on his butt.

It was as if you were walking into a lightning in a wood. The walls were painted as a forest, all kind of animals was walking around in the forest even the carpet looked and felt like grass. There was a small bookcase with a couple of child books and a few teddy bears, then there was a dresser not with a lot of clothes but that would be changed tomorrow, over in one corner was there a rocking-chair and a cushion, looking as if they were a rock and a tree stump. All in all, a real looking forest.

"So what should we sing today?" Harry sat Teddy down on the floor and walked over to find some pajamas. "Is there any specific emotions you want me to sing about?" He turned to Draco, who was sitting on the cushion.

"Could you sing of family and friends?" Draco was looking at a unicorn there was looking at them from behind some trees.

"Let me see, oh I have this one." Harry sat down in the rocking-chair with Teddy and Draco besides him in the cushion.

Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hearIn our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understoodNow we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fearWe were moving mountains long, before we knew we couldThere can be miracles, when you believeThough hope is frail, it's hard to killWho knows what miracle, you can achieveWhen you believe, somehow you willYou will when you this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vainHope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown awayYet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explainSeeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd sayThere can be miracles, When you believe.

Though hope is frail, it's hard to killwho knows what miracles, you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you willyou will when you believe.

"WOW." Draco was in trance, as simple as that. Harry's song sounded, to Draco's ears, was if it can from an angel, that voice lured your soul, removing pain and sorrow. "You sound like an angel Harry."

"Now you're being silly, I don't sing that well." Harry walked over with Teddy and changed his diaper and his clothes.

"You really don't hear it, do you?" Draco searched Harry's eyes. "Harry, how old were you when your 'family', and I say it lightly, made truce?"

"Uhhm….this summer….why?" Harry looked like a caught mouse.

"Is the rumors _true_?" Draco asked a little stern. When Harry didn't know what he talked about, he added. "That you were beaten and starved by them?"

"Well….." Harry looked close to tears, there was now three people there knew that, that was enough he didn't wanted another knowing it, but as he looked over at Draco he couldn't do anything besides telling the truth. "Yeah…they did…" Draco was breathing through his teeth's, arms stiff by his side, hands was moving as if he wanted to brake someone's neck. "They did….then why the hell is you kind to them?" The words were harsh, but it was said so low and soft, it wouldn't do for them to wake Teddy, that it sounded wrong somehow.

"We made truce, Aunt Petunia explained why she had treated me like that and I forgave her and Dudley, I and my Uncle has a little more to work with but we're getting there, now I feel sad because I won't be going home to them this summer." Harry walked over and laid Teddy in his bed, turned the monitor on. "That's why I made the trip, for the sake of Dudley; he really wants to know this world, to know my friends." Harry whipped a tear away almost without you noticed. "He wants to be a wizard so badly, and I really want to help him but I don't know how..." Harry looked down at Teddy, who was sleeping peacefully with his little arms around a teddy bear. "He asked if he could come and visit me here…Luna says he can, if the Headmaster lift the Anti-Muggle spell from him, but how am I going to make him do that?" Draco could not wait for tomorrow, then he could meet them and see for himself who this Dudley guy was, he could not imagine how it must be like to be a Muggle who knows of magic, and wanting it so badly, that must be eating him from the inside.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Draco walked over and hugged the small frame. "Something like this must have happen before, we just have to find the books about them and read a little, and cheer up your daughter is waiting for her dad to sing for her so come one." Draco dragged Harry with him out of the room and further to Athena's room, where Severus was telling her what they were going to do tomorrow, if she wanted to of course.

"Really?" Athena looked over to where Harry and Draco were standing with a smile on their faces. "Then you'll be my real family?" she was so happy that she nearly fell down from the bed, as she couldn't sit still.

"We would be anyway sweetie, now you need to sleep so your fresh tomorrow, we're going to buy you clothes and toys, and you can help me pick some toys for your brothers and sister."

"I like to, can I have ice cream?" Athena was doing that 'doggy eyes' to Severus, who had trouble resisting it. "I never had one." That was his undoing.

"You can pick anything you want love, as long as you remember to pick at least one gift to your brothers and sister, okay?"

"I'll pick those three; I wish I could talk to them and ask them what they want..."

"When they can then you can ask them and buy it for their birthday." Harry was sitting beside Severus on the bed side, Draco was on the floor.

"What's a birthday?" Athena asked confused.

"It's the day you were born, you celebrate it each year, you are seven, next year you'll be eight and we'll throw a big party for you." Again she nearly fell down from the bed; she crawled over to Harry and Severus and hugged them.

"Thanks…" she crawled back under the comforter still smiling. "Can I hear you sing dad?"

"Of course sweetie." Severus kissed Athena and Harry before he stood up and walked out; touching Draco's head on his way. "What do you want to hear?"

"Do you have one with God?" Athena waved Draco closer so she could hold his hand.

"You're very lucky, I have the perfect song."

I don't know if You can hear meOr if You're even thereI don't know if You would listenTo a gypsy's prayerYes, I know I'm just an outcastI shouldn't speak to youStill I see Your face and wonderWere You once an outcast too?God help the outcastsHungry from birthShow them the mercyThey don't find on earthGod help my peopleWe look to You stillGod help the outcastsOr nobody willI ask for wealthI ask for fameI ask for glory to shine on my nameI ask for love I can posesI ask for God and His angels to bless meI ask for nothingI can get byBut I know so manyLess lucky than IPlease help my peopleThe poor and down trodI thought we all wereThe children of GodGod help the outcastsChildren of God.

"Again the voice as an angel…" Draco looked over to Harry, who was pulling the comforter around Athena.

"Nonsense Draco." Harry turned around. "Would you like to go with me on the trip tomorrow? Sev says we can come with you to Diagon Ally, were myself, Teddy and Ginny will be at Tom eating while you three signs the papers, then we'll go and pick up Dudley and then back to Diagon Ally."

"I would love to Harry, sounds like fun." Draco walked out after Harry; Severus was in the kitchen making sweet tea for them.

"Heey Sev." Harry walked over to the table and started to pile the plates together.

"Harry, you don't have to clean, we can get Dobby to do it." Severus walked up behind Harry, hugging him. "No buts, Poppy said bed rest but I recall you being out of you bed all day walking around on your feet…we wouldn't want Poppy to know that, now do we?"

"No…no we can't have that." Harry turned around and smiled to his husband. "What can I do for you not to tell her?" Harry ran his fingers down Severus's arm, smiling sweetly.

"Okay stop you two, talk like that is for the bedroom only, let's drink our tea and go to bed."

"Alright Draco, sorry…" Harry smiled nervous as they all three sat down and talked lightly before they walked to their rooms and went to bed.


	12. The Second Trip

**The Second trip**

The next morning Harry woke by something crawling in the bed, he sat up and looked at Athena, who had a hunted look on her small face. "Sweetie, is something wrong?" Severus turned besides Harry, mumbling about potion.

"I had a bad dream; I dreamt you and father kicked me out…" Athena crawled all the way up to Harry and laid herself down, followed by Harry who laid his arms around her waist.

"We would never do that Sweetie, we love you." He kissed her head. "Now go to sleep, we have two more hours."

"Yes daddy." She went back to sleep, secure in her dad's arms.

BREAK 

"Harry, wake up…Ginny is here." Severus said as he walked into the bedroom, pulling the comforter off.

"Nooo…wanna sleep…" Harry turned around and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Harry, Ginny is here, you're going on a trip today and we're going to adopt two people also, so wake up and go and take a bath." Harry gave up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, as he stood there letting the water flow over him, the doors were opened and Athena came in.

"Hey dad, can I come in? Father says I am to wash up before we go." She walked over, pulled off her clothes, and stepped into the shower where Harry lifted her up after spelling her weightless.

"How do you want your hair today?" Harry took the soup and washed her hair. "Braids or do you want it out?"

"French braid, Luna told me about it yesterday." She ducked her head under the water.

"Now come on, aunt Ginny is waiting." Harry walked out of the shower and took towels for the two of them.

"Who's aunt Ginny?" Athena was wrapped up in the towel and following Harry to his closet where he took some clothes on.

"Ginny is the red haired girl out in the kitchen, I have known her for a long time now, you will love her." They walked to Athena's room where Harry found a dark red silk robe, there was a slit from the midsection and out, a lighter red with black patterns was the under dress, a red band was to go around her neck. "Take this on, I'll find your hairbrush."

"It's so soft, you're sure you can wear this?" Athena was looking at the robes.

"Yes, now take them on and come over here so I can fix your hair." Harry stood by her mirror.

"I'm ready." She came over, the dress flowing behind her.

"You look beautiful honey." She sat down and Harry comb her hair, braiding it but leaving some free. "There, you finish, let's get some breakfast." They walked to the kitchen, where Severus, Teddy, Draco (Who was very red in his face.) and Ginny sat and were already eating.

"You up late, feeling tired lately?" Ginny asked from her seat, which was right beside Draco, he was sitting with stiff back, hands shaking and he wouldn't look at Ginny when she talked to him.

"Not really, just a long day yesterday." He sat down two seats from Severus as Athena sat down right beside him.

"Daddy could you put butter on?" Athena asked, looking down on her bread that she had tried to put butter on herself, tried being the keyword.

"Of course." Harry took her plate. "Sev, do you know a way I can get Headmaster to lift Anti-Muggle spell from Dudley? He really wants to come here and visit." Harry gave back the plate to Athena and made one for him.

"Not really, I don't know an excuse we can use as to why Dudley should be here the first place." Severus thought while he eats his food.

"What about my birth? They are my only family, you think I can talk him into letting them come here and stay for a while?"

"That might work, that old goat can't stand for your puppy eyes and neither when you ask anything about family, you could go ask him before you come to Diagon Ally and Ginny will walk with you." He turned to Ginny. "Right?"

"Of course." She smiled big to Harry while feeding Teddy.

"Okay, could you pass me the bread?"

BREAK 

"Draco! We're leaving!" Severus shouted from the living room, Athena by his side.

"Coming!" Draco came running from his room. "I'm here!"

"Come on, we're late." Severus turned to Harry. "You can leave in one hour; we'll meet at Tom's and have lunch." Harry nodded and kissed Severus as Draco took Athena on his hip. "See you later." They walked out, waving to Harry and Ginny, who had Teddy. Harry turned around and walked over to his old room.

/Alice? You in here? / Harry walked over the where she used to be.

/Here Little Sssnake, whatsss happening? /

/Another trip, no Neville or Luna, but Draco and Ginny will be joining us/

/And you want me with you, again? / Harry smiled while nodding.

/Yeah, will you? /

/Rather not Little Sssnake, I had enough yesssterday, too many people/

/That'sss all right/ Harry sat down and ran his hand over her skin.

/I meet someone yesssterday, his name is Chan/

/Really? That'sss awesssome Alice, what kind is he? /

/He's an anaconda, his skin is almost black/

/When do I get to meet him? / Harry was sure that if snakes could blush Alice would be very red right now.

/Maybe tomorrow? He really wantsss to meet you all/

/Tomorrow then, when we have had dinner/ Harry stood up and walked out after Ginny had stepped aside.

"What was she saying?" Ginny walked after Harry over to the kitchen.

"Just that she has met a male snake, they come tomorrow after dinner." Harry walked over to a cabin and pulled out some cookies.

"Cool…" She looked at him stuffing cookies in his mouth. "Hungry?" She stood with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Huh?" Harry looked up; he had totally forgotten that Ginny was there. "Well yeah, the twins drives me crazy with desire for chocolate chip cookies, don't tell the others." Ginny laughed as Harry looked like a five-year-old kid caught stealing cookies.

"Don't worry, it's our secret." Harry smiled.

BREAK 

Half an hour later you found Harry and Ginny in front of the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out the password.

"ARRH! Why does he keep changing it all the time?" Ginny was standing with Teddy, ready to give the gargoyle a piece of her mind.

"Well he wouldn't be Dumbledore if he didn't." Harry turned back to the gargoyle. "Chocolate chip cookies?" just then the gargoyle moved and out came the new Professor in DA.

"Well hallo kids, what are you doing here?" Professor Edward Cullen was a man in his late twenties, brown short hair, blue eyes and very tall.

"Hallo Professor, we're here to talk to Professor Dumbledore." It was said very polite and with the tone; none of your business. He did not like the Professor much.

"Really? Then allow me to announce your request." Edward, who was oblivious to Harry's dislike, was already on his way back to Dumbledore's door.

"No!" Edward turned around. "That's not a problem, I'm sure he knows we're here." Harry waved to Ginny and walked up the stairs.

Dumbledore sat by his desk as Harry, Ginny and Teddy came through the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Harry…Ginny…" he stood up and invited them to have a seat. "What can I do for you on this lovely Saturday?" he sat down.

"Well you see Professor, this summer I made peace with the Dursleys." Here Dumbledore cut him off.

"Oh lovely Harry, go on."

"Well you see, the Dursleys asked if they could come and visit me here at the castle, Dudley would like to see our amazing school." At that, Dumbledore smiled and told him to go on. "I hope they can, I really want them here when the twins gets born, they are the only family I have left." Harry hung his head as he kicked Ginny, as she was about to laugh at him fooling Dumbledore.

"Well…I can't see anything wrong with having them here… what about their jobs and school?"

"Well, Dudley is finish with his school in a month or so, and Uncle Vernon says he can use some of his vacations and Aunt Petunia is a home-mom." Harry said it fast and was nearly jumping up and down on his chair. It worked as Dumbledore smiled big at Harry childish behavior.

"Alright, alright Harry, they can come." Dumbledore wrote something down on some paper he had in front of him. "Do you want them close to the Hospital wing or close to your rooms?"

"Uh that's a hard one…I want them to be close to us, as they don't know the castle but if they're close to the Hospital wing then they can come as soon as it happens…"

"Uhhm Professor…?" Ginny was on her way to lift her hand as if she was in class, halfway she remembered she wasn't in class and took her hand down fast, getting all red just like Ron used to.

'Ron…' Harry thought of his old friend, for the moment forgetting what he really was.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"I was just wondering if there was a way to have them in a room close to Harry and then make a secret door from their room till the Hospital Wing?" It was said very quiet and in a tone of unsure of yourself.

"That's a brilliant idea Miss Weasley! Brilliant!" Dumbledore smiled at Ginny, who got all giddy and nearly stepped on her own shoos in embarrassment from the attention´ of the Headmaster.

"Yeah Ginny, how did you get that one?" Harry also smiled at Ginny.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Ginny answered.

"I will make sure to arrange the rooms." He thought for a second. "You think they want their own kitchen and dinner room?"

"Oh yeah, Aunt only eats what either myself or her make. No offence." He quickly held up his hands.

"None taken dear boy, my mom was the same way." Harry smiled.

"So, a room with two large bedrooms, a middle large kitchen, a big dinner room as I'm sure you'll be a lot of people for dinner, the same goes for living room and a big bathroom." Harry nodded his approval. "Does she also wash her own clothes?"

"Not really, they don't need a wash room."

"Alright, I think I have it all down, it can be ready for Monday."

"Thank you Professor, we'll go get them Monday after school, I'll tell them later." Harry stood up followed by Ginny and Teddy.

"Good, I'll meet you at the entrance where I will lift the spell, is there any house elf you want for them?"

"Tristy, she's the most calm elf I've meet, Aunt will love her." Dumbledore nodded and wrote it down. "Goodbye Professor, have a nice day."

"You too, my boy. " Harry waved and walked out with Ginny, when the gargoyle moved back in place behind them, Ginny laughed so hard that she nearly dropped Teddy.

"That was so cool Harry!"

"Ginny! Stop, he'll hear you!" Harry grasped her and held his hand for her mouth.

"Sorry!" Harry removed his hand.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Ginny followed Harry to an empty classroom. "Give me your hand." Ginny held it out for Harry who took it. "Just hold still, every question you have will be answered when we have lunch." Ginny nodded and held a little harder on Teddy and then she closed her eyes.

BREAK 

"You can open them now." Harry ginned when Ginny slowly opened one eye as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Wow…" Ginny looked around, they were at Tom's behind the stairs. "How..?"

"Later, let's see if they are here." They walked out from the stairs and over to the desk, where Tom was serving soup. "Hey Tom, will you show me a table for…six people." Tom nodded and followed them over to a table.

"Can I take your orders or would you rather wait for your quests?" Tom asked with his pen ready to write down.

"You can bring us pumpkin juice." Harry pulled a bottle up from his bag. "And could you heat this?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Tom walked over behind his desk, and you could hear him pulling classes and pot, just then, Severus came through the door, Draco and Athena following behind, talking about all the things they wanted for their rooms. When Athena saw her daddy she ran all her little body could, holding up in her dress.

"Daddy!" Harry opened his arms and caught her as she jumped. "I'm your daughter now!" she hugged him around the neck.

"Easy girl, your choking him." Draco came and saved Harry, he lifted Athena over on a chair near himself and Ginny. "What would you like?"

"Pancakes!" She looked over at Severus, doing those puppy dog eyes. When Severus nodded, she smiled. "With ice cream?" again the puppy eyes.

"Yes, if you eat a bowl of soup first." Athena nodded and nearly jumped around on her chair.

"I take the same." Draco looked over at Ginny who had talked, but when she looked back at him, he looked down to his plate.

Harry saw this and smiled. 'How can they not see that they like each other…I mean, it's in plain sight.' Harry looked over at Severus, who had also seen it. '_You think he ever get to ask her?' _Severus looked from Harry to Draco and Ginny, who both did all they could not to look at each other.

'_Who knows, maybe he need a friendly push in the right directions?' _Harry smiled, yeah maybe that's what needed, Luna could take Ginny and he would take Draco.

"Can I take your orders?" Tom was back, Severus turned to him.

"We'll take more pumpkin juice, two bowls of chicken soup and open sandwich for three." Severus turned to Harry. "You think Teddy is up for some fruit?" Harry nodded with a smile. "And some banana and pears." Tom bowed and walked away.

"So Harry what is happening here, why are Ron and Hermione mad at you, they refuse to talk to me." Ginny was close to tears, Draco reached out as if he wanted to comfort her, but as he was about to make contact he pulled back. Just then, Tom came back with their food.

"There you go, are there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, when Athena is done with her soup give her pancakes with ice cream." Tom nodded and bowed while retreating to his desk. Ginny turned back to Harry with a pointed look, saying; you had better tell me what's going on. Harry lifted his wand and a privacy spell was around them.

"Well you see Ginny…" Therefore, Harry, with the help from the others, told her all, right from the peace with the Dursleys, when he came to what he had seen in Ron and Hermione's mind, he paused. Severus took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked laying her hand on his arm, the reaction Harry had to that skin-to-skin contact was not what normally happened. Harry went all stiff and his breathing was fast, as if he was on a roller coaster. "Harry!" he held up his hand to silence them.

_Harry was standing behind a wedding; he couldn't see who was getting married as they had their backs to him. Harry looked to the quests, he saw the Weasley's red hair, so it was a Weasley one of the two, but who was the other, he looked back to the quests, but he couldn't find any proves on whom the other was. Just then, the two people in the front turned, and Harry laughed, really loud._

_There on the platform was, Ginny and Draco, and from what Harry could see, Ginny was pregnant, properly in 4__th__ month. Harry looked around, no Ron or Hermione, but he saw himself, Severus and Athena, all their friends were there too. Dean sat with Prue, but you could see he was pregnant again. '_Well halloo Piper.' _Harry thought with a smile._

"What do you think it happening to him?" Ginny asked slowly.

"A vision I believe." Severus was looking at Harry, looking after any signs of pain.

"Why is he smiling?" Athena asked while pointing at her daddy.

"Because I saw something that made me happy." Harry said, smiling big at his daughter.

"What was that?" Draco asked with that smirk; more secrets for me.

"I'm not going to tell you, my visions are private, besides they can still changes." Harry laughed a little when Draco pouted like a little child.

"Fine, keep it all for yourself." Harry laughed again. "But if you do, then I won't tell you one of my secrets." Draco smirked. 'Now I have him.'

"And that should be a threat….how?" Draco's smirk faltered, and then he pouted again, but this time with the puppy dog eyes on top. "Oh stop it, you'll find out the same way as the others." Draco dropped it, thinking he would pester him later. "And now I think Ginny needs to know something about Ron and Hermione." He turned to Ginny, who had a face of terror for what to come.

"What's there with them?" She looked over at Draco, who bowed his head, Severus looked her directly in the eyes, but it was when she came to Harry that she knew it what something bad and properly something she would never forgive. "Tell me please!"

"I would rather show it to you…will you let me?" Ginny thought for a second then nodded. Harry turned to Severus, who took something out of his pocket; A pensive. "Thanks." Harry spelled it back to its normal size. He looked up at Ginny. "Now listen, I will give you the same messages as the others got before they saw this. What you see is only truth, you will feel what the people felt, you will hear and see their thoughts and you can't come out before you have seen it all, no matter what." Ginny looked around to the others then back to Harry, and she saw what Neville saw; trust and love.

"I understand."

"Good." Harry turned to Draco. "You can choose to see it too, as you have never seen it and don't really know the reason to why Ron and Hermione are like that. But hear the warning." Draco nodded and so did Ginny when he looked at her. "You must also promise not to go and hurt them, I know you want to when you see this, but you can't….yet." after five seconds they both nodded, and Harry laid his memories in the pensive. "Then look." He stepped back, into the arms of his husband.

"They won't hate you, ever." Severus whispered into Harry's right ear, sealing it with a kiss. Draco and Ginny walked forward, holding hands. They took one look at each other, then going in. Harry sat down and started to feed Teddy his fruit.

"How do you think they'll react?" Severus thought for a second before he said.

"I think Draco will see murder with Ron, but Hermione I don't know how he'll react…he can see that she was a victim of a powerful wizard, that she desired to be best because of her being Muggle Born, and money and power is something he'll understand."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean, see something like that with her; just…I had our friendship on top."

"Ginny I can't predict at all, as he is her brother she'll properly be hurt and betrayed, but with Hermione I have absolutely no idea, I know nothing about female friendships."

"Well I can't say I'm an expert but I do know or thought I knew Ginny and Hermione, I think she'll be rather hurt, and betrayed… and she'll be mad, really mad... when she's over that he's her brother and she's her friend, she will see just as much murder as Draco." Severus nodded.

"Who are Ron and Hermy?" Athena asked from her seat, Harry and Severus turned around and looked at her.

"They were my friends, but they did something really bad so they are not my friends anymore, but Ginny is sister to Ron." Harry sat down beside her.

"So Ron is Aunt Ginny's brother… like Draco is my brother?" She looked over at Severus.

"Yes love, but Ginny don't know they did something bad, when she comes back from that one," Harry pointed at the pensive. "Then she'll know what they did, and we were just talking about how she will feel."

"Okay." Athena sat back with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Just then Draco and Ginny appeared, green to their faces, horror written all over them plus murder. Harry ran to the bar and came back with two fire whiskey that he handed to the two teens who drowned it in one. Ginny was the first to break silence.

"How...could he…my own…brother!" She stuttered so badly from anger that Harry stepped one step back. He looked over at Draco and stepped back again.

"Draco…" just then Teddy gave a wail, Severus ran over and took him up, trying to shush him. Harry looked back at Draco.

Draco was standing stiff as a board, hands cleansing and uncleansing as if he wanted to strangle someone. But it was his face there had made Harry step back, it was a face with; murder, anguish pains and a struggle to control himself.

"Auuv!" Harry looked down on his lower leg, where his tattoo was; he lifted his pants and saw his white panther laying down looking as if it was in a lot of pain.

"Harry, it's the bond! He knows someone is trying to hurt you, the bond does all it can to make Draco kill him, to remove the treat from you and the twins!" Severus was whispering quickly.

"I know! But what can we do?" Harry was standing unsure if he should go over to Draco or not.

"Nothing, he needs to control it!" Severus was still shushing at Teddy there felt, through his bond to Draco, that his brother was in pain, he didn't feel the actual pain, he just knew the other was in pain.

"Just…tell….me….that…I….get…to…torture…him….!" Each word was said with such a control that their respect for him grew.

"Of course, for as long as you want to, we just need to figure out how to do it so that none of us will be suspected." Draco nodded slowly and held out the glass. "More?" Again he nodded and Harry took it and walked over after a double.

"Thanks man…" Draco drowned it in two swings and sat down.

"How am I ever going to tell mom this….she'll die!" Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I will do it, you can choose if you want them to know today when we're done with shopping or if you'll want to wait." Harry sat down beside her and hugged her.

"They deserve to know now…and we need them to come around Dumbledore." Ginny looked up and saw Severus nod his approval of her, it made her smile a little.

"Then this is how we do it, we go get Dudley, have a wonderful day shopping for all, and then we'll go to The Burrow, deal?" Harry lifted Ginny's head, looking her in the eyes, smiling.

"Deal…can I choose my birthday present?" At this Harry laughed.

"Yes…Yes you can, anything you want…sis." Ginny got red in her face when he kissed her on her cheek. Then she got this 'Fred and Georges' look in her eyes and Harry knew he was dead.

"I'll take you on your word, Brother…I may be a lion…but I can go snake sometimes." Harry knew she wasn't kidding; after all she _was _possessed of the Dark Lord.

"I know dear Sis, now shall we get moving?" Harry turned to the others there all nodded and packed all together.

"Daddy? What about my pancakes?" Athena was standing there, looking a little lost.

"Oh love, I forgot." He looked over at Severus, who struggled. "How about this…you can get as many pancakes you want after dinner if we go now, is that okay love?" Athena looked up and smiled.

"Yes daddy, I know we're busy and have a lot to do, so I can wait." Harry hugged her and kissed her nose.

"Good girl, you can also pick one thing you want, like Aunt Ginny." They both looked over at Ginny smiling at them.

"Thanks daddy, but I don't have to…"

"Sure you do Thena, you don't say no to a free present!" Draco grinned from his seat, totally relaxed. Athena thought for a second before her whole face spread to a big smile.

"Okay! Come on we need to go!" Athena pulled Harry, or rather she tried to.

"Easy love, we need to pay first." Severus stood over by the bar and was handing money to Tom. When he came over he walked up on one side of Athena, with Harry on the other. "Now we can leave." And they did, they walked to an ally where they took hold of each other.

BREAK 

"Mom, Harry will be here soon." Dudley came running down the stairs.

"I know dear, do you have it all, money? Camera?" Petunia was by the counter, chopping vegetable.

"Yes mom I have it all, Him is staying this time." Dudley sat down by the dinner table, looking over at his dad. "What you're reading dad?"

"Something about a jalousie murder, apparently a girl had a starker and the starker couldn't deal with her being with someone else, so he murdered the girl and her boyfriend… he stands for teen year." Vernon made a sound. "He's saying he can't remember doing it, so the first five year will be on a private high secure home."

"You think he's faking?" Dudley asked while looking at the photo of the victims and the killer. "I think he's faking, look on how he almost smiles." Dudley pointed at him.

"I see what you mean son, I think your right; this guy has murder in his eyes." Petunia stopped her chopping and came over.

"Properly bad upraise." She looked at the girl. "Such a pretty girl, never knew what was coming." She walked back to chopping. Just then six people appeared in their living room.

"Harry!" Dudley ran over with the dog following.

"Heey Big D! Good to see you…again." Dudley laughed and let go of him.

"Sorry, I'm just looking forward for this trip." They walked over to the dinner table and sat down.

"That's okay D, just teasing you." Harry turned to his Aunt and Uncle. "Aunt, Uncle good to see you, let me introduce for you my foster daughter Athena, Thena for short." He moved to Draco. "My husband son both adopted earlier today." Then over to Ginny. "This is my friends from school, Ginny Weasley, one year below me." Ginny bowed. Then Harry turned to Severus. "And this is my husband, Severus Snape, father to Abigail and Aiden there will be born in three months." Petunia's head whipped over to him so fast that you could hear her neck.

"Severus…Snape..?" Petunia held a hand up to her chest.

"Hallo Petunia, long time since last I saw you." Severus said in his silky voice there was = trouble.

"Yeah well…good to see you Severus." She looked at her husband from the corner of her eyes. "How's life been treating you?"

"I'm not the type of persons to complain, not like certain others…" Real trouble.

"I rather hoped to put all that behind me…behind us…" She looked at Harry who struggled.

"Not me, but that is for another day, we're here to pick up Dudley."

"I'm ready!" Dudley jumped up and hugged his parents goodbye. "Come on guys…." Smack. "And girl…" Ginny smiled and followed him.

"See Ya!" Athena ran after her brother followed by Severus, who gave Harry a kiss on the cheek on his way. Harry turned to his aunt and uncle.

"I have something to ask you, Dudley asked me to come and visit me at Hogwarts." Petunia nodded and told him to go on. "Well, I asked my headmaster if you all three could come and visit me for the next three months, I want you to be there for the birth..." Petunia stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"We would love to Harry." Harry smiled. "If you promise me to walk around with me and tell me all about what happen on that place, also about when Lily was there?" Petunia looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry used his gift for a second before pulling back, smiling big.

"Of course aunt, I tell you all I know." They hugged before Harry stood up. "We'll pick you up on Monday around five, after school." Vernon nodded.

"What do I need with us?" Harry turned around to her.

"Well, nothing with food or kitchen things you'll have a brand new kitchen and filled with Muggle food…so I would say; clothes, personal things, nothing with El works but radio or CD player with batteries does work." Harry thought for a second. "On second thought, you can pack your TV and things like that; I'll find a way to make it work. That was all, clothes and things like that, no food or kitchen thing, towels and beddings will also be in your new rooms so don't pack that either, write a list on what you're not sure of packing and I'll look at it when we're back, deal?" Petunia smiled and nodded, waving goodbye.

BREAK 

"Where to first, Harry?" Ginny asked as they stood by the Bank.

"First we go and get an ice and make a list." The others shouted 'deal'. So they walked over to Floridor's ice café.

"What do you want?" Draco stood up.

"Vanilla."

"Me too!"

"Strawberries."

"Me too."

"I want orange!"

"Chocolate!"

"And I want with lemon." Draco lifted his thump and walked over to order. After five minutes he came back followed by Floridor. After they had their ice Dudley pulled out notebook.

"So what are we getting today?" Harry thought for a second.

"Well we need a bed for Thena, clothes, toys, toilet things and some decorations in an element she likes." Dudley wrote it all down. "Toys and clothes are what we're missing for the twins; I can't remember what we're missing for Teddy besides clothes…"

"We don't need to buy anything for Teddy but we could always buy some more toys and decorations…" Dudley said while looking at the list from last time.

"Yeah, I would like that we all pick some new clothes and toys for him. Come on, let's go." Harry stood up followed by the others. The first store they came to was with baby clothes.

"Now, we all pick four set off clothes for each kid and we'll meet here again." All nodded and walked around the store, looking for clothes. Harry walked over to the counter, looking for help.

"Excuse me..?" a girl with blond hair came from a backroom. "Hey, could you help me?"

"Of course sir, what do you need?" they walked over to a stand with body stockings.

"Well I have twins in three months, and then Teddy over there." Harry pointed over to Ginny and Draco who was checking sizes for Teddy.

"Right this way sir, do you want anything particular?" Harry shook his head. "Then we have these." She showed Harry a simple body stocking in white and some other colors.

"I'll take those, and whatever my friends picked." Harry walked over and sat down, looking around at his friends. Ginny was dragging Draco around, making him carry all the things she found. Dudley was caring two things, it looked like two robes for boys, apparently he had trouble picking for Abigail. Severus also had a couple of things in his arms.

'How am I going to tell mom about Ron?' Harry looked over at Ginny. 'She'll die from shame..' he stood up as they all came over, Ginny had picked at least four sets for each. "Let's pay for this so that we can go to the Burrow." They all nodded and hurried out of the store. "Where's the toys store?" Ginny and Neville pointed over to a small store between two big stores. "Let's go, you all pick all you want." He looked over at Ginny. "Don't ruin me, please?" Ginny laughed and nodded.

BREAK 

AT THE BURROW

"Arthur!" Molly was in her kitchen, making lunch, a small lunch as she reminded herself. It was like that every time the kids was at school, she had to remind herself all the time, that it was only her and her husband.

"Yes dear?" Arthur was out in the garden; he had just got a new car and was spelling its parts.

"Could you come and help me carrying?" just then a silver stag appeared.

"Heey, Harry here." The stag bowed its head. "I and Severus, Ginny, Draco, Dudley, Teddy and Athena are coming in about an hour, if it's okay with you of course. Tell your answer to the stag, love Harry and CO." Molly stood in the doorway, listening.

"You're welcome, all of you." The stag bowed again and faded away. "Arthur, we need to prepare for them, I make the food if you will set tables and chairs out there, we really can't be that many inside." Arthur nodded and was already on his way over to where they kept the things. Molly walked into her kitchen again, waving her wand making pots and food fly around, potatoes washing themselves and bread making them into sandwiches.

"Do you want a tablecloth on the table?" Arthur walked in and sat down, whipping his forehead.

"That would be lovely dear." Molly waved her wand again and a soft green cloth flew into Arthur's arms, he stood up and walked to the garden, kissing Molly on the cheek on his way. "Remember a high chair for Teddy."

"Yes dear." Arthur laid the cloth on and walked over the shed to try and found the high chair Ginny used when she was small, he found it in the back. It looked as if some mouse had chewed on it. "Well that's fixed easily." He waved his wand and the chair was as good as new, he took it over to the table just as seven people appeared.

"DAD!" Soon Arthur had his youngest in his arms.

"Heey Ginny, how's your brother?" at this question she froze. "Ginny?" Arthur looked down at his daughter. "Has something happened to him?" She shook her head. "Did he do something?" She nodded. "What did he do?" here Harry walked over.

"Mr. Weasley, I will tell you as soon as we're all seated." Arthur was about to say something when Harry cut him off. "Please?" Arthur nodded and looked up.

"Severus, nice to see you." Severus bowed his head. "And who are this?" Arthur looked at Harry for answer.

"Well this is my cousin Dudley." Dudley walked over and shook hands. "Draco Malfoy, adopted by Severus earlier today." Draco also walked over and shook hands, the one not holding Teddy. "And this is Athena, Thena for short, adopted by myself and Severus, also earlier." Arthur looked down at Athena with a smile.

"Come on, Molly is inside." They walked into the small kitchen where Molly was waving her wand around, arranging plates and food. "Dear, they're here…" Molly turned around with the biggest smile Harry ever had seen on her face.

"Harry!" Harry got a motherly hug. "How are you? Your feeling tired? Sore back or feet?" She leaded him over to a chair by the table.

"Wow mom, easy there… I'm fine, and no not tired. The only problems I have are getting out of bed in the morning." Molly froze with the face of wonder.

"And Poppy says they are alright?" Harry nodded. "Weird, when I was with the Twins, I had sore back and feet, I was in bed rest the last four months." She looked at Harry. "It's weird that you have none, did you ever have morning sickness?" Harry thought for a second.

"He had for about a month, more or less." Severus said from his place by the door to the garden, Athena in his arms.

"I had it for three months, do they move a lot?" Molly sat down followed by Dudley who took Teddy on his lap, Draco did the same with a blushing Ginny, Severus sat down beside Harry with Athena in his lap and Arthur beside Molly.

"Yeah, but not really when I sleep, and they don't do it all the time." Harry stopped. "…actually I get feelings from them, on certain matters…"

"What do you mean Harry?" Arthur asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well… sometimes I get a feeling, happy or not, when I talk about things or when I talk to people…when I talked to Dumbledore earlier I got a strong feeling of dislike there wasn't mine… or all mine, anyways…"

"Hmm, that's somewhat common, with male pregnancy… with female pregnancy the mother and the child bond when she breastfeed it, with male's its known that the child will bond while being inside the womb."

"Wicked…" Ginny sat with a thoughtful face, not seeing Harry freeze but Molly did.

"Harry is something wrong?" She looked over at her husband who avoided her eyes. "Tell me… what is it? The Twins?" No response. "Ron?" Harry froze even more. "Arthur, tell me!"

"Well… I don't know." Arthur looked over at Ginny.

"Ginny tell me, now!" Ginny looked over at Harry, pleading with her eyes.

"Mom, do you remember Ron and Hermione being mad at me, the last time I was here?" Molly thought back.

"Yeah… something about…" She turned her head slowly to Severus. "You…"

"Yes, they were mad about me marrying Severus, that I didn't resisted more… well it's deeper than just I-hate-my-teacher hate." Harry pulled out the pensive and spelled it back to its normal size.

"What do you mean…and what do you need that for?" she pointed at the pensive.

"I need to show you and dad something about Ron, and Hermione. After that I need to tell you something but to do that you must first take an oath on not telling anyone about it." Harry pulled out the memories from his head to the pensive. "Will you do it?" Molly and Arthur looked at each other then turned to Harry and nodded. "Thanks, I need to warn you, if you go in you need to see all there is to see before you can get out, you will feel what I felt and what Ron or Hermione or anyone else, you will know who felt what…don't ask me how, Sirius's inventing, will you still see it?" They both nodded and stood up and hopped in.

"Mom will die from shame….though, I don't know how she'll handle the part with Dumbledore… and that about him possible taking Abigail and Aiden… in the end she'll properly see red…" Ginny leaned on the Draco's shoulder, looking small and fragile.

"What are they doing in there?" Dudley pointed at the pensive.

"It a way to store some of your memory so that you can see what happened from the sideline and it's in black and white." Draco said, as if asked by a teacher.

"Cool…what are they seeing?" Harry turned to Dudley.

"I'll show you and your mother and father when we drop you off, they need to see it too as you are going to be at my school for three months, you need to know some of the unwritten rules and how to be around certain people." Dudley only nodded, knowing that some people at the school, pupil and teacher, couldn't be trusted.

"You think…." But just then Molly and Arthur appeared, Molly in tears and Arthur looked as if he was teen years older, but if you looked closely you could see he was angry.

"How…could…they….?" Molly sat down, borrowing her face on her hands.

"I… don't know." Harry hung his head, blaming himself, Arthur saw this.

"Harry, we're not blaming you and we're not mad at you, we just can't understand how they could do such a thing." Ginny walked over and hugged her mom, who still had her face borrowed in her hands.

"We need your help, but first you need to listen to Harry's story and take an oath." Molly cleared her throat.

"We will, tell us Harry, so that we can understand all of this." Harry nodded.

"First you need to take the oath, it's really simple, you say; I swear to keep your secret, I swear on my magic." Harry looked over at them. "While you say that you need to picture a key in your mind, any key, when it's done I will have that key here." He lifted up his sleeve, where there were five keys already.

"Whose are those?" Molly asked.

"The first one is Luna's, Salazar, Neville, Seamus and last Dean's." Molly nodded and stood up followed by Arthur.

"We're ready." They looked at each other holding hands. "I swear to keep your secret, I swear on my magic!" The same glow appeared on Harry, Molly and Arthur's arms.

"It's done." Harry looked at the two new keys.

"That one is mine." Molly came over and touched a yellow key, shaped as a flower.

"Sorry about my key, never had a good imagination." Arthur's key was plain silver and nothing else.

"That's okay." Harry looked over at his mom. "Now I will tell you something, and as you know you can't talk to anyone who hasn't a key on their arm." So Harry told them about his transformation and his powers, and when he was done with the story Molly had a hand to her mouth and Arthur had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I have heard of truth-seer and their guardians." Arthur turned to Severus. "There hasn't been any recorded in two hundred years." Severus nodded.

"Correct, the same goes for a Brother Reading between Draco and Teddy and a Protector bond between Harry and Prue Finnigan." Molly gasped.

"What..! A Brother Reading? But Teddy isn't even old enough!" She looked over at Draco. "What tattoo do you two have?" Draco stood up, turned around and lifted off his shirt, baring his back.

"Wow…." There on his back was two wolfs, one slightly bigger than the other. In the background were there a few trees and a full moon there made the whole scenario shine. "It's beautiful Draco…" Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, how about yours?" Molly turned to Harry, who cancel the glamour spell he had on his hand. "Artemis…and Prue have..."

"Arkeme, yes." Harry made the spell again while Draco took his shirt on again. "Now I think we should be going, I need to tell my Aunt and Uncle also." Molly nodded and stood up, followed by the others, and walked outside. "Dad could you teach me a spell to make a TV and stuff like that work at Hogwarts?" Arthur smiled big and pulled Harry with him to the side.

"We'll see you soon Ginny." Molly hugged her daughter. "We'll figure something out with Dumbledore; stay clear of Ron and Hermione." Ginny nodded and hugged her mom, who then turned to Draco. "You're always welcome here." She hugged him while whispering something in his ear there made him blush.

"Thanks for the food Molly, it was delicious as always." This time it was Molly who blushed at Severus's phrase.

"See Ya!" Harry waved and they were gone.

Vernon and Petunia was in the living room, having afternoon tea while watching the news on the TV.

"Two more mystery murdered persons were found in their home." The reporter looked rather frightened. "Cause of death is still uncertain." Uncle Vernon turned the TV off. Just then Harry and the others appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Dudley walked into the living room. "Hey dad." He hugged his parent and sat down beside them while Harry and Severus sat down in the other sofa, each with a child on their laps, Draco again took Ginny on his lap in the chair.

"Hey Dudley, had a good day?" Petunia asked as she was on her way to make more tea.

"Yeah." Dudley looked after her. "Mom? Could you sit down for a minute? Harry has something to show and tell us." Petunia came back with cups and tea for all.

"Really." She looked over at Harry. "And what would that be?" she sat down after she had made sure all got some tea. And so Harry told everything again, though he hated to repeat himself, but they needed to know. Then he got to where he had seen them in the eye. "Now before I can continue, you need to see something first." He pulled out the pensive. "This is a Pensive; it's a way to store some of your memories so that you can look at it from the side line. What you're about to see, is about my Headmaster Dumbledore and two of my former friends, you need to see this as you're going to stay at my school. There are certain ways you need to act around certain people." Petunia nodded and took her son and husband hands and stood up.

"We're ready." Harry smiled.

"Would you like for any of us to go with you?" Harry tuned to Severus, there nodded. "Severus will go with you, to explain if you have some questions." Dudley nodded to Harry. "What you're about to see is only the truth, you can't come out before you have seen it all, okay?" Again it was Petunia there pulled the other with her, she looked up when Severus touched the silvery surface with his hand and then he was gone.

"What happened?" It was Vernon there asked a little nervous.

"He's waiting for you inside the pensive, the memories won't start before you three is inside." Harry indicated for them to touch the surface, Dudley was the first to step forward.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was with Teddy and Draco, singing goodnight song.

"Harry?" Draco was on the floor, feeling a little light headed from Harry singing.

"Yes Draco?" Harry pulled the blanket up around Teddy.

"I have trouble understanding something…"

"And what is that?" Harry walked out the room followed by Draco.

"Well, your uncle has beaten you all your life, up till this summer." Draco searched for the right words. "What I don't understand is… why he would be that mad by the thought of someone else doing something to you….."

"Let me see if I can explain." Harry sat down beside Severus in the living room. "My uncle has always believed that he could beat away my magic, and believe me he tried, but when we had the fight he became a different person… he says he don't know why he beat me back then…" Harry suddenly turned to Severus. "How far away can you be before the Imperius don't work anymore?" Severus thought for a second.

"I don't think there is a limit." Severus thought about it. "On second thought, I know there is a distant limit, but I have no idea how far that is, why do you ask?"

"Just had a thought." Harry thought it through one more time. "You think Dumbledore could have used the Imperius on my uncle? To make him hate magic and me?"

"That is actually a very good possibility, but I have never heard of anyone keeping a person under the Imperius for that long." Severus shook his head. "No, not the Imperius, but another curse could do that." He stood up and walked over to the bookcase.

"What you're looking for?" Draco came over.

"My book on curses, I know I have it here…" Severus failed to see it. "Harry have you seen it?"

"I think you have it on your bed table." Harry lifted his arm and a second later came a book flying. "This one?" Severus came over and sat down.

"Yes, let's see…" Severus looked through the book, trying to find a curse there could hold for over sixteen years. "Did the hate disappear slowly or from one day to another?"

"From one day to another." Harry looked down at the book.

"I can't find any curse there could last for over sixteen years, unless he has updated them over the years and for some reason didn't or couldn't…" Severus sat down, looking through the book again. "Albus didn't leave the school all summer…he was busy straiten the law…and me." Severus turned to Harry. "It took him 2 weeks to speak me in to it, as soon as he heard them talking about it he came to me."

"We need to have a big family/meeting dinner." Harry said, looking over at Severus.

"How about we do that next weekend? Then your aunt and uncle has been here for a week, you know to get used to Hogwarts." Draco said from the floor.

"That's a plan." Harry stood up said goodnight to Draco and walked to the bedroom. Severus looked over at his new son, who looked as if he was in his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Draco looked up, smiling sad.

"Who am I going to marry..?" Severus was about to answer when Draco cut him off. "I refuse to marry Pansy, that goose hardly has any brain at all and that she have, she use on gossips." There was a final in his tone.

"Then who?" Severus looked over at Draco.

"…" Draco hung his head. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, you still have six months." Severus walked over and placed the book on the shelf. "You can't think of anyone?" Draco was about to shake his head when he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well… maybe…" Draco blushed.

"Yes?" Severus knew who Draco was thinking of; Ginny.

"…Ginny…" Draco looked up at his dad. "…what am I thinking, she'll never want me…"

"God you can be so oblivious sometimes!" Severus shook his head. "Did you really not see how she blushed when you took her on your lap, twice?" Draco slowly shook his head.

"You really think I have a chance?" Draco asked eagerly.

"You'll never know unless you ask her, and if she says yes you have a whole year to get to know each other as the Law says, that if one ask to marry one there yet is seventeen they can wait till they are." Draco's whole face lighted up hearing that.

"When should I ask her?" Severus thought for a while.

"You have till your birthday, but if you want to wait a year you have to ask her before the Twins gets born as there is a lot of paper work to be filed if they want to wait for the others birthday, binding papers." Draco swallowed.

"Three months… no problem…" Liar.

"Just ask Draco, I'm sure she says yes." Draco nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Severus stood up and hugged Draco.

"Sleep tight." Draco smiled and walked to his room, there was done in his house colours. Severus stood up and walked over to Athena's room, looking inside…no Athena. He looked over at Teddy's door.

"Could she…" he walked over and opened the door and there she was; standing by the bed, looking at Teddy. "Thena, what you're doing in here, you should be in your bed..." Athena looked up.

"I know, but he called for someone… I heard him, in here." She pointed at her forehead.

"Is there something wrong?" Severus walked over and looked down at Teddy, who was asleep.

"He was scared…" Athena looked down at Teddy, who was tossing a little. "Something about Draco."

"Yeah I know, he's a little afraid." Severus walked over and lifted her up in his arms.

"Why?" Athena looked at him with her big black eyes.

"He's going to ask Aunt Ginny to marry him. Do you know what that is?" he opened Athena's door and walked inside.

"A little…they get a ring…?" Severus nodded.

"That's right honey, and they promise to always be there for each other, and to love the other forever." He sat down on the bed.

"Are you and daddy married?" Athena crawled under the blanket and lay down, looking up at her father.

"Yes, but we don't have a ring, we have this." He held out his hand, showing the tattoo ring. Athena traced her finger over the snake.

"I can't feel it..."

"You can't feel a tattoo." Severus lifted the blanket up to her chin. "Now you're going to sleep." Athena nodded and closed her eyes but opened them again.

"Can I get a tattoo?" she asked eagerly, eyes big. Severus smiled down at her.

"What should that be?"

"A small dragon..." Athena got a thoughtful look on her face. "I saw one in a book." Severus smiled.

"Maybe when you're a little older, sweetheart. Now go to sleep."

"Night Father." Severus bended down and kissed her forehead and then he walked to his and Harry's bedroom.

"What took you so long Love?" Harry was in the bed on his side, eyes closed.

"Draco asked who he was going to marry, you were right; he likes Ginny." Severus threw off his clothes. "Then I looked to the kids, but I found Thena at Teddy." He laid down, spooning Harry and rubbed his belly. "I think Teddy felt Draco's fear for asking Ginny, Thena said Teddy called for her..." He felt something move against his hand, making him smile.

"About that, what can we do for her? She needs to learn how to shut it off or she'll lose it..."

"I'll find her a teacher tomorrow; there is a lot she needs to learn." Severus thought for a second. "Do you want me to find a Nanny for her, one there would live with us… we could always find one at an orphanage?" Harry hummed.

"Yes, I would like that; a young girl in the house to help me would be a great relief for when the twins is here." Harry rolled onto his back, looking at Severus. "Not that you won't be a help..." He pulled Severus down for a slow kiss, filled with love and care. "But I can't keep you from your potions all day or you'll go crazy, besides it's part of who you are and part of the man I love." Severus smiled down at Harry, his black eyes full of emotions.

"I don't deserve you Harry, not only do you love me, all of me… but you have giving me a real loving family, something I thought I'll never have." Harry crocked his finger in a hinder move making Severus bend down so that Harry could kiss him breathless.

"You have given me the same thing, I never thought I would find one who would love ME and not my fame, maybe that's part of way I fell in love with you, you hated my fame as much as I." Harry suddenly smirked. "Or… you were jealous… weren't you?" Severus smirked too.

"Jealous?" Severus thought for a second. "Yes… maybe I was jealous, but I hid it so well under my hate for James that, even I believed it." Harry nuzzled Severus's neck.

"Doesn't matter, I love you and we have a family together, a happy family." He laid an arm over Severus's torso. "That's all there matters…" Then he felt asleep.

"I love you Harry, I promise to always protect you and our kids…" Severus kissed Harry's forehead, making Harry whine and turn his head so Severus's lips was over Harry's.

"Kiss….me…." And Severus did, slow and sensual lulling Harry's back to sleep.

"Don't leave me Harry…" Severus leaned back and went to sleep, wakening shortly after by Athena crawling in the bed, she crawled around herself, like a dog would, and laid down between their legs, again as a dog, and went to sleep, he also felt asleep again, dreaming about when he would have Aiden and Abigail in his arms.


	13. Kindergarden and Dursleys comming

**Kinder garden and Dursleys coming **

Harry woke Monday morning with a slight arch in his lower back. 'Must be all that walking lately.' he looked over at Severus, who was sleeping on his back with an arm over his eyes. "Sev….Love?" Severus groaned but otherwise stayed still. 'Hm, you should think HE was the one pregnant.' "Severus, wake up!" Again a groan before he turned on his side, his back to Harry. 'That's it!' Harry rolled to his side, leaning his feet on Severus's back. "Sev?" with no answer, Harry showed Severus out of the bed.

"Heey!" Severus sat up, still clouded with sleep. "What was that for?" Harry laughed, his feared husband sitting there, pouting.

"It's Monday, I need to get up." Severus shook his head and stood up and walked over to help Harry. "Thanks, wanna take the shower first?"

"Only if you ask Dobby to make breakfast." Harry laughed at how well Severus knew him.

"Fine…" Harry kissed his husband and walked out, going to Draco's room. "Dray?" Harry knocked gently. "You up?" Harry got a groan as answer. "I'm gonna take that as a no…" He opened the door and walked in, where he saw Draco lying in bed, pillow over his head, butt in the air. "Raise and shine." Harry walked over and ripped the comforter off Draco. "A new day ahead, filled with classes and work." Again a groan.

"Is that your idea of a pep-talk?" Draco's head appeared from under the pillow. "It doesn't exactly improve my desire for getting out of bed!" Harry found himself laughing again, today just kept getting better and better.

"Oh get the stick out of your ass and get up, you have a mission ahead of you which should be more than enough encouragement for you." At that Draco got really pale, to the point of looking sick. "What's this..?" Harry walked over and sat beside Draco. "The great Draco Malfoy afraid of getting what he wants?" Draco shook his head at the joke.

"Of course I'm afraid! I'm about to ask a lion, a Weasley no less, to marry me!" Draco crossed his arms, glaring at Harry.

"You really see it that way? Ginny don't, not even close." Draco's arms fell to his sides at that. "She likes you; you would have to be blind if you can't see that…. But then again, it is YOU we're talking about…AUV." Harry nursed his shoulder from where Draco had punched him. "That's not nice!" then they laughed.

"You really think she likes me?" Draco stood up while asking and walked over to his closet.

"Why shouldn't she? You're a Malfoy." Harry ducked and hurried out of the room, socks following him. 'I don't know how good it will be if they get together… imagining his temper AND hers! Might as well sign my testimony…' Harry shook his head as he walked into Athena's room, gently waking her. "Thena, love wake up." Athena's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw her dad.

"Morn Dad, is it today I'm going to play?" Harry nodded.

"You're going to kinder garden; there will be other kids and all kind of things to play with." Harry pulled a soft pink robe out and handed it to Athena. "Take this one, hair?" Athena thought for a second.

"Can you make me pony tails?" Harry chuckled at the thought of a child of Severus Snape with ponytails.

"Sure honey." When they were done Athena walked to Draco's room while Harry walked in and picked up Teddy before going to the kitchen. "Dobby…"

Crack

"Yes master Harry?"

"Could you make us breakfast?" Dobby jumped around, clapping his hands.

"Of course Master Harry! Dobby will make breakfast now!" just then Athena walked in, Draco in hand.

"Athena, could you see if Alice is in my room?" Athena smiled and walked, or rather bouncing, out the room.

"You want me to take Teddy?" Draco walked over and sat by the table.

"Would you? Yes please, I still need to take a shower." Draco reached out for Teddy.

"No problem, as long as you're on diaper duty I'll help." Harry laughed as he walked back to his room where he found clothes, kissing Severus as they meet in the closet before walking to the bathroom.

BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked out his and Severus's room, Teddy in his stroller and Athena walking, or rather bouncing, beside him.

"You think I get a friend?" Athena asked, looking up at her dad.

"Of course you get a friend; you will properly get more than one." Just then they came to a door saying; Kinder Garden. Harry opened the door and walked inside, he saw kids in all ages, playing in one big room, there were about eight nanny's watching them. He walked over to a desk, where an elderly woman sat. "Hey my name is Harry; I'm here to sign Athena and Teddy up for Kinder Garden." The woman smiled kindly at him.

"Hallo Harry, my name is Caroline, if you would sign here and here." She gave him two blankets; basely they asked for name, age or if there were any illness to look after, things like that.

"Here you go." Harry handed her the papers before going down on one knee. "Have a good day Sweetheart; I will be back in four hours to pick you up." Athena just nodded, not really listening. She was busy observing all the kids, a thoughtful look on her face again. "What is it sweetheart?" Athena slowly turned her eyes to her dad.

"I can't hear them…" At first Harry didn't knew what she talked about, until she laid a hand to her head. "I hear, as if through a door…"

"I'll talk to your father about it, he's getting you a teacher today, and a nanny there will be living with us."

"What a nanny?" Athena asked with a confused look.

"Usually it's a young girl; there helps take care of house and kids." Harry sat Teddy down as he was trashing, trying to get to the other kids.

"Okay, can I go now?" She smiled at him, eager to play with the others.

"Sure." He kissed her forehead. "See you later, go have fun." she kissed his cheek and ran off, stopping and turning around, going back, picking up Teddy before running off again, making Harry's eyes water a little.

"What lovely kids you have Harry." Caroline smiled looking at Athena, there were sitting with three other girls, Teddy still in her arms.

"They sure are, but they are not mine. Athena is adopted and Teddy lost his parents, my godfather." Harry laid a hand on his stomach. "But I love them just as much as these two."

"When is the birth?" Caroline knew now who it were she talked to, Harry Potter-Snape.

"About three months." Harry looked at his watch. "Shit I'm late!" his hand flew up to his mouth with an apologized look. "Sorry, I'll be back in four hours." Caroline nodded, waving as Harry walked out.

BREAK 

Harry sat beside Dean in charm, trying to get a spell right, but as his magic was a little off he was having a little problem with the power he used. "Harry, if you keep going like that you'll end up destroying it." Dean looked pointy at Harry's wood box there looked a little burnt and there were cracks in the wood.

"I can't control how much magic I use…" There were a crack from the box and Harry groaned, it was splinted in two. "Great!" his charm professor heard him and came over.

"You need any help there Harry?" Flitwick asked in his shrill voice.

"Yes professor… I can't seem to control the power behind the spell." Flitwick chuckled.

"Harry, have you since you got pregnant used more magic than you usually do?" Harry slowly shook his head, his mouth forming a 'O'.

"I knew that…." When he thought about it he had barely used any magic at all.

"I suggest you go outside and fire some spell off, and I would like for you to do that once a day, just till you can see the spells are normal." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Thanks professor." Flitwick nodded and walked back to his stack of books just as the bell rang.

"Next chapter for homework." Harry was the last to walk out as he didn't wanted to get pushed over. As he didn't have any classes right now he walked outside, where he spent thirty minutes firing off spells before they were at normal power.

BREAK 

Harry walked back to his rooms, as him and Severus were to go to an orphanage. "Love." The portrait opened reviewing Severus in his chair, ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded and walked over to his husband there stood up. "Can you take us to Diagon Ally?"

"There's an orphanage there?" Harry asked in wonder, Severus nodded.

"There's a small one for older children, those who is under twelve is in London."

"Right, hold on." Severus laid his arms around Harry, holding him close. "You can open your eyes now." Severus did, looking around.

"This way, or would you rather have something to eat first?" Harry shook his head.

"We'll do that when we have her, she'll properly be hungry." Severus nodded and took his hand, leading the way. They walked for good teen minutes, turning right and left a couple times, Harry had just started to wonder when they'll be there when Severus stopped in front of a very old house.

"Tell me it's not that house." Harry said, looking at a house in very poor condition.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Severus walked up to the front door, ringing on the bell; they waited four minutes before the door opened.

"Yes?" A boy about thirteen asked through the half opened door.

"Could you take us to your rector?" The boy opened the door completely, stepping back.

"Mistress is in her office, this way." They followed the boy down the hall, the whole house smelled of mold. The walls were fainted in colors and there were dust everywhere. The boy knocked on a black-faded door. "Mistress, visitors."

"Come in Michael." Michael opened the door and stepped in, holding the door for Harry and Severus. "Hallo my name is Evelyn." Severus stepped forward, shaking hands.

"My name is Severus Snape; this is my husband Harry Potter-Snape. We're here to find a young woman who would be willing to come and live with us; she would be required to help with the kids but as part of the family." Evelyn smiled happily at that.

"I'm sure you'll find one willing, is there anything specific you're going after?" Severus looked at Harry, who shook his head.

"Not really."

"Let me think for a moment." Evelyn thought of every girl she had, coming up with a few. "Michael, can you think of someone?" Michael though for a second.

"What about Madeline?" Evelyn nodded at that with a smile.

"Yes she'll do, would you bring her for me?" Michael nodded before bowing for Harry and Severus. As he walked out she turned to her visitors. "Would you like a cup of tea? It might take him awhile finding her; she likes to be in the forest." Harry and Severus shared a look.

"Anything we need to know about her before meeting her?" Evelyn's eyes flicked a little by that.

"Yes there is a small thing, her eyes are... Well they're like a cat's and soft yellow." she cringed as Harry and Severus shared another look. "She conceals it with a charm, new kids gets scared by it." She thought for a second. "And she claims she can talk to animals, which are why she's in the forest all the time." Just then there were a knock on the door.

"Mistress you wanted to see me?"

"Yes come in." The door opened and in came a girl about fifteen year old, she were delicate build and her hair were down to her lower back, blood red with black high lines. Her eyes were blue and normal. She had big deer like eyes, small nose and a full mouth. "Come inside Madeline, I may have some good news." She walked inside, closing the door. "Madeline this is Severus and Harry." They smiled at her as their name was said. "They are looking for a young woman to live with them, helping with their kids. And you will be part of the family." Madeline's face lit up in a smile.

"Really..?" Harry stood up and walked over to her, laying a hand on her small shoulder.

"Yes really, I have four kids in three mouths, and I need some help. You will get your own room that you can make as you want and you're gonna live at Hogwarts."

If possible her face lit more than before. "Would you like to come with us home?"

"Oh yes please." She threw her arms around Harry's swollen waist, careful not to hurt the twins.

"I think its settles then, Severus meet me in an hour at Madam Malkin." Severus nodded before turning to Evelyn to get the papers done. "Come on Madeline; let's get you some new clothes." Madeline smiled all the way to Madam Malkin and all the while she tried clothes.

BREAK 

When Severus walked into Madam Malkin's store, Harry and Madeline had already picked out most, they only needed party dresses. They were looking over silk and some other materials.

"How about this one?" Harry held out a silk sample, almost the same red as her hair.

"It's nice Mr…"

"Madeline, its Harry. There will be no Mr, Mrs. or Miss with us."

"Alright Harry." Madeline smiled.

"So, do you want a dress in this?" Madeline nodded.

"Can I have one in this also?" She held out a soft baby yellow, it had a simple black rose on it."

"Sure, pick two more while I talk to Severus." She nodded, already pulling through the samples.

"Hey luv." Severus smiled at Harry's new nick name for him.

"How is it going here?" They walked over and sat down.

"We're almost done. I think we made the right choice." Harry looked over at her; she was holding a baby blue in silk. "She'll properly call us Mr. in the beginning."

"That's to be expected, do you want to wait here while I find them a teacher?" Severus looked over at Madeline; she looked to have some trouble picking out only two.

"Yes, I trust you to find the right one." Harry kissed his husband.

"Tell her to take a sample of the ones she likes, then we have them for when we need a gift for her." Harry smiled at that.

"You're too sweet luv." He kissed him again before Severus stood up and walked out. Harry looked over at Madeline, who was holding four samples.

"Madeline." Harry stood up and walked over as she looked up at him. "You can pick two for dresses now, and the rest you like you take a sample with you." At first she looked confused until she realized what he was saying.

"I…get to…have gifts…?" Harry smiled gently at her.

"Of course you do, you're part of the family now." Madeline got tears in her eyes at that.

"Thanks…" She went back to find the samples she liked, ending up with four for later and the two for now. Harry saw that her hand lingered at the yellow sample, making him want to know something.

"Madeline…?" She turned to him from the book she was looking in with differently dresses.

"Yes?"

"Your Rector told some things; well it made me a little curiously." She smiled before indicating for him to go on. "Is it true you can talk to animals?" he looked her in the eyes, using his gift as he asked; they had to know if it were something she imagined.

"Yes." True. "For as long as I can remember…" Again true. "I might find out on my seventeen birthday, my parent might have left a note for me." Harry knew what she meant; he himself had received a letter from his parent with explanations in.

"Could you remove the concealing charm?" she paled a little at that.

"Why..?" Harry smiled at her.

"We have a rule in our family." Again he smiled. "We are true to who we are and will get accepted no matter what." she still looked like she wanted to hide, so he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will get accepted as you are, not as someone you pretend to be… will you let me remove it?" Slowly she nodded before closing her eyes as Harry said the spell. "Madeline..?" Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and Harry's jaw hit the floor.

The contrast of her blood red hair and the yellow cat eyes were amazing. "Is that a face of…" Harry cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"No." he removed the finger. "You look stunning, how did you get them?" Madeline smirked a little.

"Animagus potion with a little mistake… I'm a cat you see but after the first changes the eyes stayed."

"Do you want to have Severus correct them again? He's a potion master."

"Can I see how the others will react first?" Harry smiled.

"Of course you can, it's your call." Madeline smiled grateful at him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled back and looked at the book she held.

"Found anyone?" She nodded and pointed at the one she had been looking at when he came over.

"This cut." it were a form fitting, ankle length. Spaghetti strops and with a V cut in the front where the back was bare. "In the yellow one…" She looked at Harry and back at the book. "You think the black rose can be bigger and at the hip?"

"I'm sure Madam Malkin can do that, why don't you take the samples and the book over to her?" She smiled and did that, coming back with a big smile.

"She could!" Harry laughed as she nearly bounced from joy.

"Come on, Severus is waiting for us." Madeline looked behind her.

"What 'bout..?"

"It will be send with owl, dresses always take longer and you don't need them right now anyway." They walked out to find it raining. "Damn…" He pulled out his wand and did a water proof spell on himself and Madeline. "Come on."

BREAK 

Severus sat at Tom's, having a conversation with the teacher he had picked.

Miss. Green were a woman in her twenties, she had long brown hair, gray eyes and were slim build. She had black slacks on and a top ending five inches under her breast, leaving a nice view of her belly.

"So how old are they?"

"Athena is seven and Teddy is four months." Severus looked at the teacher with his black eyes. "The Twins will be born in about three months." Miss. Green nodded.

"What is it that you want me to teach?"

"My daughter seems able to hear people's thoughts, we want her learning how to block them or me and my husband fears that she'll lose her mind." Miss. Green nodded with a thoughtful look in her face.

"Have you found out why and what kind power it is? It would help me teaching her." Miss. Green took a sip of her tea, tugging some of her hair behind her ear.

"Not yet, my son is doing research and as are I." She raised her eyebrow.

"Are all the kids your own?" Severus smirked.

"No, Draco was my godson there was adopted, two days ago as was Athena."

"And Teddy?" Tom came over with more tea before humping off again.

"Is my husband's godson and is guardian." Miss. Green ahh'ed while nodding. Just then Harry came through the door, Madeline trailing after, looking around and smiled when he saw Severus, he turned to Tom.

"A cup of tea and…" He turned to Madeline.

"Pumpkin juice."

"And pumpkin juice." Tom nodded and Harry walked over to Severus, who stood up followed by Miss. Green. "Hallo my name is Harry." He reached out and shook hands with her.

"I'm Miss. Green; I'm looking forward to meet your children." Harry smiled as they all sat down.

"This is Madeline; she'll be living with us also, helping me with the kids." Miss. Green looked at Madeline and smiled gently at the shy girl, who was looking down.

"Nice to meet you Madeline." She held out her hand, which Madeline slowly took, looking up.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss. Green." Miss. Green saw her eyes and smiled.

"Potion gone wrong?" Madeline smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah, happened last year." Severus were also looking at her, already thinking on how to shield her from the boys.

'_You do know all boys at the school with follow her around, right?' _Severus glanced at Harry.

'_Yeah, she wants to see how the others will react.'_ Harry looked at Miss. Green and Madeline talking as if they had known each other all along. '_They seem to get along.'_

'_Yes.' _Severus waved for Tom to come. '_Miss. Green will get a room not far from ours.'_

'_Good.'_ Harry looked up as Tom came over.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, sandwich for four and more pumpkin juice." Tom bowed, humping off before coming back five minutes later. Harry looked at his watch before looking at Severus.

"I'm supposed to pick up Athena and Teddy in forty minutes." He looked at the watch again. "You guys are also picking up the Dursleys." Severus nodded.

"We'll finish eating first."

BREAK 

Harry sat in the living room, having to ease the strain in his lower back. Severus was walking Miss. Green around, Madeline following trying to map the whole room, house in her eyes. She wanted so bad to be accepted and to please her new family, the word foreign in her mouth.

"And this is Thena's room, Harry and mine is right across." Madeline walked around the room, opening draws and looking in the closet. "Let's go to the kitchen, Teddy needs his fruit about now." Severus stood back to let the women's go first before following them.

"Mr…Severus, can I go and take a look on your room..?" It was asked in an unsure way, as if she didn't think she could ask.

"Yes of course, we'll meet in the kitchen in a bit." Severus leaded Miss. Green to the kitchen, where he found two apples and a banana that he cut up and ground around just as Harry came into the room, Teddy on his hip and Thena at his side.

"Hey luv, I got the kids." Severus shook his head before going over and taken Teddy from Harry.

"You're not supposed to lift heavy things and Teddy counts as heavy." Harry smiled, guilt in his eyes.

"Sorry, it was only from the living room…" Miss. Green nearly laughed at Harry's childish behavior.

"Harry, you could give birth any minute now, you should be in bed rest." Harry scratched his neck in a nervous way, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, Mom would kill me if she saw me…" Harry looked down at Athena, there were pulling at his rope, trying to get his attentions. "Yes Honey?"

"Dad…My head hurt…" Harry looked up at Severus with worry. "When can I go back to Kinder Garden?"

"Tomorrow Honey, go to your room while I talk to your father." Athena kissed Harry's swollen belly before going over to her father, taking Teddy from his arms. She placed Teddy on her hip before taking the bowl with fruit and a fork, and then she walked out, leaving all bemused.

"Does she do that often?" Miss. Green asked, looking at the door Athena had walked out.

"Yes." Harry turned to Severus. "When I dropped her off in Kinder Garden, she said that she heard people's thoughts as if through a door, that's why she wanted to go back." Severus nodded in understanding.

"Where's Draco?" Severus looked around as if expecting Draco to be in the room.

"Reading in his room." Madeline said, walking through the door.

"Could you get him, tell him to dress warm, we're going out." Madeline curtsied before going out the door again, too fast for any of them to correct hers curtsying.

"I wonder if he found anything." Severus walked to the hallway, taking his coat on. "Miss. Green, I'm sorry but I have to leave." Severus kissed Harry farewell just as Draco came running, coat halfway on, Madeline running behind, tying his hair at his neck in a black band. "Hurry Dragon, We're running late." Draco hugged Harry and Athena, bowed for Miss. Green and Madeline, though he spent a little longer with looking in her eyes before smiling at her.

"I'm ready Father."

"Let's go." He kissed Harry one last time before he hugged Athena. "Be good." Athena nodded seriously before kissing his cheek.

"Are you bringing Grandma and Grandpa?" Athena thought for a second before bursting out. "And Cousin!" Severus smiled.

"Yes, we'll be back for dinner." He turned to Madeline. "Could you bath Thena and Teddy before dinner? It's the first time the Dursleys visit and Petunia is a bit crazy with cleaning." He looked at Harry. "Right love?" He smiled.

"Yes luv." Harry looked at Madeline. "Not a bit crazy. A lot, I learned how to clean in an age of two, five before they allowed me to touch the stove." He struggled his shoulders. "Now we'll see if it were Dumbledore or not."

"Bye love." Harry waved, taking Athena's hand in his.

BREAK 

Harry walked to the kitchen, where he looked through cabins, to see what they had.

"Dobby."

Crack

"Yes Harry sir?" Dobby clapped his hands.

"Could you get me a stew?" Dobby nodded before disappearing.

"Again, you should be in bed not making dinner." Miss. Green said from her seat, Athena by her side, Teddy in his stroller.

"I don't feel tired or anything, I feel fine." He sat a pot over with water, starting to chop up vegetables just as Dobby came back.

"Here Harry Sir, A nice stew for your soup." He sat a basket down. "Here, new bread, some garlic, and wine for others and blueberries juice for Harry sir!" Harry's eyes watered a little.

"Thanks Dobby, you didn't have to." He took the thing, laying it on the counter. "I'll put a bowl aside for you and your friend." Dobby clapped his hands again.

"Thank you Harry sir! You're too kind!" Dobby disappeared.

"It seems a little… happy?" Miss Green was a little bemused of the small elf's behavior.

"Yeah, he is." Harry smiled. "He can be a little too much sometimes but he's a good friend, always trying to make things easier for me."

"Why's that?" Miss. Green asked, smiling gently.

"I freed him from Malfoy senior in my second year." Harry struggled his shoulders. "He bound himself to me and has been my loyal friend since." Miss. Green nodded her understanding.

"You need any help there?" She came over.

"No I got it." He poured chopped vegetables and some meat into the pot, turning the heat a little up. "There." Miss. Green smiled at him. "Madeline could you bath Thena and Teddy now?" She nodded and took Athena by the hand and they walked out of the room.

"I'll see you a little later, might as well get my thing unpacked now." Harry smiled and waved as she walked out.

Harry walked to Athena's room, looking through her clothes. He picked up a baby green robe with a white under dress; there were a slit from the belly and out, showing the white dress. He placed it on the bed before going to Teddy's room, where he found some black slacks and a blue shirt.

"And now me." He walked to his closed where he found some comfortable pants and a big black shirt. He then laid one of Severus's black jeans and a black T-Shirt on the bed.

When he came into the living room again he saw Ginny sitting at the love seat, Athena by her side, a large packet on the table.

"What's that?" Ginny struggled.

"Was here when I came in." Athena was wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Come Thena, time for you to get dressed." She stood up and came over to Harry, who took her hand. "Draco is back in a bit; they are picking up the Dursleys." Ginny just nodded, not bothering to correct him as they both knew she was there because of Draco.

"Alright." just then Madeline came in with Teddy on her arm.

"Thank you Madeline." He looked at the packet. "I think it's your dresses on the table." Madeline's face brightened and she almost ran to the table, giving Teddy to Harry on the way, ripping the paper away.

"Wow." Madeline held up the Yellow dress with the black rose on. "Madeline…it's gorgeous…"

"Thanks…" She looked at Harry. "Is it too much for tonight?" Harry shook his head.

"No not at all, go take a bath and get ready. They'll be here soon." She nodded and nearly bounced down the hall, Harry and Athena followed in a slower pace.

BREAK 

Ginny sat with two clean and pressed Athena and Teddy. Athena was telling Ginny about her first day in Kinder Garden, as were Teddy... in his own way.

Harry was making dinner, Madeline and Miss. Green helping as they insisted.

"You should be in bed so don't push it." Miss. Green said, almost the same way as Mrs. Weasley, which made any other protests die in Harry's mouth.

"Why don't I just go out of the kitchen and leave it to you." He tried to sound hurt.

"Good idea!" Miss. Green placed her hands on his shoulders and steered him over to the door. "Go and get dressed." Harry shook his head and did as told. He saw Severus in their room, pulling off robe and shirt before he saw Harry.

"Hey Love." Harry smiled before walking over; running his finger over Severus's ribs, Severus's eyes closed and he gave a humming sound of approval.

"Wanna take shower with me?" Harry looked up at Severus through his eyelashes, voice seducing. Severus smirked before replaying.

"Who am I to refuse such an offer?" Harry smirked, left hand slowly reaching for his necklace, he gently held it between his fingers. He looked up at Severus with a lifted eyebrow.

"Wanna me to…?" He left the question hanging as Severus's pupils dilated with lust. He laid a hand on Harry's swollen belly.

"What about..."

"It won't hurt them, I asked Poppy. They are protected by the womb." Harry lifted his arms over his head, Severus taking the hint pulled Harry's shirt off, running his fingers over the ribs like Harry had did.

"Well, then what are you doing here?" Harry looked at Severus, smiling playfully.

"Well, a certain husband of mine, haven't removed my pants yet." Severus got on his knee with a smirk.

"Sit." Harry sat on the bed; Severus removed his shoes and socks, massaging Harry's feet.

"Feels good…" Harry lay down as Severus massages his calves; he kept going up Harry's legs till he came to a belt. "Heey….don't stop…" Harry whined softly making Severus chuckle.

"Patience is a…"

"Don't you dare end that sentence Severus Snape." Harry sat up, glaring playfully at Severus. "We have been through that already, I'm not a patience person. I will never be it."

"Virtue." Harry's pupils dilated and a hand flew up to his necklace.

"Unite the elements!" Severus shielded his eyes from the blinding light there surrounded Harry.

As the light disappeared Severus looked at Harry, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, his eyes were a soft green.

"As much as I enjoy looking at you…it's still cheating." Severus smirked at Harry before he waved his hand over Harry.

"What…?" Severus bended down and picked up Harry, walking into the bathroom, another wave and they were naked. "And you call me a cheater?" Severus chuckled and lowered them both down into the big pool they got after Harry got pregnant, Poppy had told them that swimming in warm water would help keeping Harry from sore muscles.

"I refuse to live like a muggle; you on the other hand are used to it." Harry smacked him gently on the chest.

"Heey!" Severus laughed before attaching Harry's neck.

BREAK 

When Severus and Harry finally came into the living room, they were all deep in conversation. Petunia was the first to notice them.

"Harry, my dear." She stood up and hugged Harry as he came over. "So good to see you again."

"Petunia." He smiled. "Good to see you too." Harry nodded to Vernon, who nodded back.

"Getting any rest?" Vernon could remember when Petunia was pregnant with Dudley; she slept maybe three hours all in all through the night.

"Surprisingly yes." Harry sat down with Severus. "It's only been in the latest days my back hurts."

"Is that normal for your world?" Petunia asked, looking at Severus.

"Normal no, but not unheard of." Severus smiled at Harry. "But everything is not normal for The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry again smacked Severus, glaring a little.

"That's not fair! I never asked for any of it, it was just expected." Harry smiled softly. "But I have to agree with you… thing are never normal around me."

"How's so?" Petunia asked a little confused.

"Well, in my first year I faced Voldemort and defeated him." Harry had told the Dursleys all about who Voldemort were in the summer. "Second year, I fought with a huge snake there kill by looking you in the eye and faced Voldemort again." Petunia had a hand for her mouth and Vernon's small pig eyes were narrowed and he had his fist cleansed. "Third year there were a murderer after me, later I found out he was innocent and my godfather." Vernon thought for a second.

"You mean that man you threaten us with?" Harry nodded and kept going, year for year. As he finished talking about sixth year, Petunia blacked out. Harry shook his head.

"Never was one with a strong heart." Dudley snorted in agreement before shaking his mother a little. Finally they managed to wake her. "You alright Aunt?" Petunia nodded, holding her hand to her heart.

"Yes I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "I thought my limit was reached when you said dragon but I was wrong." The room laughed in good nature. Harry looked over at Draco and Ginny; they were talking low and holding hands. Dudley was talking with Madeline, tomato red face and he nearly stepped on his own feet.

'_Try look at Dudley.' _Severus looked over and had to hold back a laugh.

'_Not a bad match… I could live with it.'_

'_Sev!'_

'_What? Just saying that IF it happens, I can live with it.'_

'_You're hopeless.'_ Harry shook his head, amazed of his husband's way of thinking. _'You should focus on your son.'_ Severus looked over at Draco before shaking his head.

'_She's practically sitting on his lap and still he hasn't asked?'_ Harry shook his head again.

'_He's nervous…I tried talking with him, maybe you should try?' _Severus suddenly smirked. '_what's your plan?'_

'_We lock them in a room and don't open before he has asked.'_ Harry smirked himself.

'_Yeah! We can lock them in ROR and tell it not to let them out before he asks.' _Severus nodded.

'_How do we lure them?'_

'_I take Ginny and you take Draco.' _

'_Deal. Tomorrow after classes.' _Harry nodded.

_ BREAK _

Harry walked with Petunia and Athena down the hall to Athena's room, Petunia wanted to hear Harry sing.

"Come on Sweetie, crawl under." Harry held up the blanket and Athena jumped up in the bed. Harry indicated for Petunia to sit in the chair there had been placed in the room, as Draco almost always was with Harry when saying good night.

"What will you sing Harry?"

"That is up for Thena to decide each night." They looked at Athena who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"My favorite!" Harry laughed as he sat down on the bed.

"Which one would that be? You have like _five_." Petunia looked over at them from her chair. She could not believe her nephew had grown into a fine young man, and a good father/mother. 'Can still not believe men can have kids…'

"Daddy…you know my top favorite is Remember me….really." Athena shook her head and signed in a way to tell you she suffered, making Petunia and Harry chuckle.

"Yes that's right, but you do change them sometimes." Harry sat down beside Athena, who crawled under the blanket and reached out, taking Petunia's hand in hers.

_Restless is a heart that wandersBefore the moment you are passing throughLike a sunlight reappearingAs the clouds withdrewWas it you who left me wonderingWhat the world outside my window leadsIt's the strangest kind of feelingOh so bittersweetYou will go where you need toI hope you will find peaceAnd anytime you start to believeThat everyone in life just leaves your sidePlease remember meAnyone can see the sorrowBut there's a tenderness behind your scarsAnd I was there when you were laughingI know who you really areYou will go where you need toI hope you will find peaceAnd anytime you start to believeThat everyone in life just leaves your sidePlease remember me_


	14. Chaos of Moving

**Chaos of moving**

Harry woke early by Teddy crying and hurried (As well as he could) to the crying baby, meeting Madeline in the hallway.

"I'll take him, go back to sleep." Madeline nodded after Harry and walked back to her bed. Harry opened the door and walked over to the bed, picking up Teddy.

"What is it Cub?" Harry noticed that Teddy's back was tinkling his hand, so he walked over and laid Teddy down on his stomach and lifted his shirt.

"Wha …?" Teddy's two wolfs on his back were not as they used to be, the biggest were sleeping and looked like it were dreaming and the small one were walking restless around the bigger, nudging him sometimes with it's nose. Harry looked up with a set.

"Dray …" He took Teddy into his arms and almost ran to Draco's room, not feeling his own tattoo start tingling. "Dray!" He threw the door open to see Draco on the bed, tossing around and sometimes moaning in pain. Over by the window he saw Lucius standing, wand at his son and a shocked expression on his face.

"How did you …?" He seemed to shake himself and his face turned into a sneer. "Never mind. I merely came to collect my _Son_." Lucius looked down at Harry's body. "I see my dear friend Severus has been busy." His eyes landed on Teddy, on his amber eyes; the same eyes as Remus had.

"I see there is still one living Lupin." He smiled malicious while Harry hugged Teddy closer. "I'll have to do something about that sometimes … "Harry snarled and threw a curse faster than human eyes, Lucius though managed to side step it but just barely.

"What have you done to Draco?" Draco was still lying in his bed, tossing and Teddy was still moaning in his arms.

"Just a new spell of mine … brilliant isn't it? Puts the victim to sleep, but they'll live through their worst nightmare." Lucius laughed a bone chilling laugh.

"Let. Him. Go!" Harry wondered for a second why it was that no one heard them. 'Properly sound proofed the room.'

"You cannot tell me what to do, Potter!" Harry growled in his throat before levitating Teddy to the hallway, making a shield at the doorway so that curses couldn't get out of the room and hurt anyone, he also made a shield around Draco, hoping a little it would block the curse but with no luck.

"Release him, Lucius or you will find out why exactly Tom didn't have a corpse." Harry said in a low warning voice, not that Lucius took him seriously;

Big mistake.

"Make me." Harry smirked, throwing Lucius on edge a little; he took hold of his necklace.

"Be it your way." Harry smirked, having the upper hand here. "UNITE THE ELEMENTS!" Just as the blinding light came; Severus, Madeline and Athena came running, having been woken by Teddy's continued cry's.

"HARRY!" Lucius looked at the beauty there were Harry's second form and stumbled back before shaking himself.

"What's going on here?" Lucius snarled before throwing a new curse at Draco but found it bouncing off; he tried again but with the same effect. He glared at Harry and the people behind him, trying to get through.

"My secret. One Tom also found out the hard way." Harry smirked again. "Fire." Fire balls appeared around Harry, bouncing a little up and down. "I say it one more time. Let. Him. Go." Harry held up a hand as to stop Lucius. "My shield will let it in; it will know if it's going to hurt him or help." Lucius glared but pointed his wand and a white spell flew through the shield.

"Your wand." Harry held out his hand for it as Draco sat up, shaking from head to toe. "Dray." Draco hurried over behind Harry, who pushed him through the doorway before Draco could stop him.

"You can't hold me; I will get free and get my revenge." Harry turned around again just as Lucius threw a curse, which Harry deflected by a swing of his hand.

"You coward!" Harry threw a curse back, making Lucius fly into the wall behind him. "You don't throw a curse on some ones back!" he picked Lucius's wand up from the floor, from where he had dropped it before turning around, walking out of the room and into the arms of his family.

"Love, are you alright?" Severus never heard the answer as he were busy checking Harry over.

"Sev!" Severus stopped and looked at Harry, breathing hard as if he tried to bang his way through the shield, which Harry actually believed he had tried to. "I'm fine, not a scratch." Harry kissed his husband in an attempt to calm him.

"Daddy … "Harry looked down to see Athena; her face was red from crying. Harry waved his hand to make her weightless before he picked her up to hug her close, Severus was about to stop Harry from lifting her but Draco stopped him.

"Father, don't." Severus turned to his son and first then did he notice that Draco were still shaking like a leaf, a tear sometimes running down his cheek.

"Dragon … "Severus held out his arms for Draco; who gladly fell into them, letting his tears run free. "What happened?" He looked over to Harry, figuring Draco couldn't answer him anyway.

"I woke from Teddy crying, so I went to him and I noticed that his back was tingling my hand so I looked at his tattoo and then understood that something were wrong with Draco." Harry sat down in the living room, taking Teddy on his lap. "I found Draco in his bed, tossing and Lucius by the window. He threw a curse so I sat Teddy in the hall and made shields at the door and over Draco, figuring Teddy would wake you."

"Who is that … "Madeline looked closely at Draco before looking behind her and back at him.

"Oh … but why …?"

"He wants … me to take … his bloody mark …! "Draco hulked into Severus's chest, trying to forget what he had seen in his dream.

"Sev, we can't live here." Severus looked up from Draco to Harry.

"But you're not … "

"My school don't matter Sev, can't you see? I'm never going to have a job anyway and with my name, as much as I hate it, can give me any job I want."

"What about your friends?" Severus knew they still were a targets and that Harry never would abandon them.

"They are coming with us, I can give them any job they want but they can always get schooled by Miss. Green." Severus nodded, knowing it was true and that if Lucius could get in here; then they weren't safe enough.

"You're right. Dobby!" Dobby appeared with a bow.

"Yes master Snape?" Severus handed Draco over to Harry, who then had to give a kid to Madeline.

"I want you to pack our things, leave Draco's room for now and don't go in there at all before I say you can." Dobby nodded and looked over at Harry.

"Are Master's moving?" Big tears welled up in Dobby's green sad eyes.

"Yes Dobby, you're welcome to come with us, also your friends who want to. But we're not safe here." Harry looked over at his husband who was by the fire.

"Please pack fast and get what is yours, we don't know if they'll try to rescue him." Dobby got big eyes and disappeared only to show up again with at least twenty other elves's, who all looked at Harry for instructions.

"We're ready for orders." Harry smiled and coughed a little.

"Right. I want these rooms packed, Dobby will tell you which room you're not to enter before we say you can, and there is also Miss. Greens rooms; make sure to tell her to dress and come here. The same goes for the Dursleys, but please escort them here." Already some elves were popping out to do that. "I also want you to retrieve; Miss. LoveGood. Neville, Seamus and Dean from Gryffindor seventh year dorm and Ginny Weasley from one year below." Again some popped out.

"Is that all Master Harry?" Dobby asked while looking at the teen elf's left.

"No, I want five elves's to go to the Burrow and pack the whole house, again tell them to dress and come here." Dobby waved at some of the elves and they popped out.

"Rest of us packs here Master Harry." Harry nodded and turned to Draco and Athena in his arms.

"Dray …?" Draco slowly sat up but refused to look Harry in the eye, instead he hung his head and looked at his lap. "Dray? Look at me …?" Draco stiffened before slowly raising his head to look at Harry.

"Please Dray …" Draco looked him in the eye and Harry used his gift, he wanted to see what Draco had seen in his false state of sleep.

_Draco was at Malfoy Manor, he sat on his bed waiting for his nightly visit from his father._

'_He's no father of mine!' The door to his room opened and Lucius walked in, wearing only his bathrobe._

"_Hello Draco." Draco didn't answer, he knew better than that. He just stood up and started to undress before his father, who walked over and sat in the chair by the window. _

"_Come here." Lucius said when his son was naked; he opened his own robe, his cock already rock hard. Draco walked over, his eyes was glazed leading you to that conclusion that he had escaped to a better place. _

Harry pulled back, not wanting to see Draco's humiliation, believing Draco would never forgive him. He looked down at Draco, who had bended forward over his knee sobering freely, hugging his shoulders.

"Dray …" Harry suddenly understood why Draco had been so scared with Ginny. Harry then remembered a feeling from Draco.

"Dray … it wasn't your fault…" Harry slowly pulled Draco into his arms.

"You mustn't't think that, you did the only thing you could." Draco sobered harder as Harry kept telling him he wasn't to blame himself.

"Harry …" Harry looked up at Severus, who stood with a confused expression with the Headmaster behind him. Harry looked over at Madeline.

"Delin, would you put Draco in our bed and give him a dreamless, just put Teddy and Thena in there too." Madeline smiled at the nickname and stood up to put Teddy down so that she could support Draco to the bed first.

"Thanks." He turned to Severus and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, nice for you to show up. It's this way." Harry took Athena on his back as she was still weightless and she held on, careful not to choke him, he then waved a hand and picked up Teddy before walking to Draco's room, Severus shook his head before following; he took Athena from Harry's back to his own hip and stopped behind Harry outside Draco's room.

"Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore bowed his head shortly for Lucius, who was sitting on the bed with arms crossed, glaring at them.

"Have you called the aurors?" Harry turned to Severus who nodded just as Madeline came with three men.

"They said they were expected…" Madeline looked like one who didn't know if they had done something wrong.

"That's alright Delin; they're here to pick up our guest." She relaxed and stepped aside so that they could get forward, they walked up to Harry.

"Mister Snape, our congratulations." Harry bowed his head with a smile; these three men were some he had fought with in the war.

"Mister Hart." Hart looked at the shield and back at Harry.

"Same as always?" It was asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk between colleges.

"Isn't it always?" was the response and Heart gestured to his men to walk in, they gave him a look before one of them walked over and held a hand to the shield, which to his great shock fell through, they then walked in and handled Lucius and shot him with a needle there had a pink subtends in it.

"What are you doing to me!" Hart laughed and answered as they walked out again.

"We bound your magic, something Harry here invented in the war, really handy when handling with you Death Eaters." They all laughed as they took him away to wait for trail.

"Dobby." Dobby appeared with another elf.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Heey Winky." Said elf blushed at Harry remembering her name.

"Dobby, the room is clear now." Dobby nodded and gestured for Winky to follow him and they got started on packing all things fast but still organized.

"Anyone wanting a cup of tea? And Love maybe you should take a calming." Harry smiled and nodded as they all walked to the kitchen, giving Madeline the kids.

"Show all to the kitchen Delin, I expect them to be arriving soon." She nodded on her way to the master bedroom to put the kids asleep.

"Take a seat where ever you can." Harry indicated around in the kitchen and Dumbledore, Severus and Himself took a seat by the table while Hart leaned against the counter. The elf there were packing the kitchen made them a strong tea and held a potion for Harry, who checked with Severus that it was the right one.

"Thank you Wong." Wong bowed and served for the rest before going back to packing. Just then a lot of confused people appeared in the kitchen door.

"Harry what's going on?"

"We were told to dress and come here, is something wrong?" Petunia looked frightened and Harry couldn't blame her not with all the stories he had told them there happened here.

"Everyone is fine, a little shaken but we'll live." He smiled at them all and told them to sit where they could.

"Draco's father showed up in Draco's room, he's been taken to Azkaban. The elf is packing, but I will tell you all in a moment, we're missing a few and I hate to repeat myself. So take some tea and sit down and slow your heartbeat." They all laughed at that and did as told, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Luna. The elf properly couldn't find her.

"Tweety?" Just then Luna's voice came from the portrait.

"Sorry, I was in the forest talking…" She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen when she saw all the people.

"What's going on…?" she got the same replay and sat down. Then Madeline came in with Molly and Arthur, who both looked like they waited to hear that someone had died.

"Mom … " He never got to say more before he were pulled into a bear hug from both Weasley's, Molly checking him over much like Severus had while Arthur asked question, that Harry answered promptly at the intense look in Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur, Molly, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea and Harry can tell us all what happened?" They both nodded and walked over, Dean and Seamus moved from their chairs to the floor by a wall.

"Well, you see…" And so he told them all, how he woke and then how he found Lucius with Draco.

"How did he come in? How did he even get the password?" Seamus was glaring at the Headmaster as it was his fault, which it properly was if their theory were true.

"Believe me, dear boy; I'm as confused as you are." Dumbledore _did _look confused but Harry wasn't so sure; there was no doubt the Headmaster was a good actor.

"That's not importing." All turned to Harry.

"We're moving, all of us."

"Where?" Ginny looked between Harry and her parents; she knew she couldn't stay here but she wasn't sure _who _to go with.

"We'll tell you later, right now I want all to make them a bed of anything and try to get some rest; it will take the elf another three to four hours to finish packing all." All stood up and walked away to find a spot and an object they could use. Albus was about to protest but Harry (And all the others in the room) just glared at him, and he closed his mouth again and walked out.

"Come on love." Severus hosted Harry up in his arms and walked to their room, where Draco and Teddy were sleeping on one side of the bed and Athena were sleeping on top of Draco's legs.

"What do we do? Move them or make another bed?" Harry answered by transforming something into a nice bed.

"Let's try to get some rest, the Twins are restless." Severus helped Harry with his clothes before laying him on the bed.

Severus woke a few hours later by Dobby showing up.

"Master Snape, we have finished packing all." Severus nodded.

"Make some breakfast, a lot." Dobby nodded with a smile and popped out.

"Harry? Love you need to wake up…" Harry's eyes fluttered before opening completely.

"Heey Luv. Is it time?" Severus nodded as he helped Harry up before going over to wake Draco.

"Dragon, wake up." Just as Severus were about to touch Draco, Harry shouted.

"DON'T!" But too late, as soon as Severus touched Draco, he began screaming and tossing under the comforter there had wrapped itself around him tightly.

"What's happening?" Severus asked just as Teddy woke up, also screaming. Athena who had woken when Dobby had been there, tried to calm the baby but with no luck.

"Sev, don't touch him!" Severus stepped back as did Athena, together with Teddy, Draco had stopped screaming but he still tossed.

"Avanti!" Draco woke completely in the middle of a new scream; a scream there went straight to your bones.

Draco sat up, focusing on the comforter in front of him; he hung his head to seal his face.

"Dragon…?" Severus walked forward and slowly laid a hand on Draco's shoulder; he flinched badly but stayed still.

"Harry, what wrong with him?" Severus looked scarred up at Harry, who was looking at Draco.

"Dray, I have to tell him." Draco's head shot up and his eyes bore into Harry's.

"He needs to know, Dray I can … "

"NO!" Draco stood up and backed away from them, into a wall and looked very much like a caught deer.

"Dray, don't be like that…" Draco shook his head, glaring at the floor. Harry walked over and leaned in, placing his hands on either side of Draco's head, Draco backed so that he was straight with the wall, avoiding contact.

"I know you have been handling this alone so far, but he is your father now … your _real _father, who loves you and only wants you to be happy, he don't understand why all the sudden he can't touch you …" Draco's eyes looked behind Harry, where Severus stood, Teddy on his hip and with Athena hugging her father's leg, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Look at him, can't you see?" Draco looked up at Severus, who let his mask fall and showed his son just how concerned he was.

"I don't want anyone to know!" it were said in a whisper but Harry heard.

"Dray, we love you … all of you, let us help you heal." Harry took one hand and ever so slowly placed it on Draco's cheek and turned his face to him.

"Let us help so that you can heal and put it all behind you … and have Ginny." That made Draco look at Harry and to Severus and back again.

"Please Dray?"

"Fine … " Draco hung his head in defeat and then he slumbered to the floor, trying to hold back sobs there grew steadily to crying freely, Harry looked sadly at Draco, crying his pain out. Athena came over slowly, standing in front of Draco and she waited; waited for Draco to see her before doing more. Draco saw her and gave her hand a touch with his finger; she leaned down and hugged her brother who took her into his lap, hugging her tight. She started to rock them back and forward, mumbling into Draco's ear.

"Harry what is it?" Severus came over and took Harry into his arms and looked at his son, crying as if there were no tomorrow.

"Lucius has been raping him, I don't know for how long, but at least three years." Severus tightened his grip and his lips were thin.

"Sev, your hurting me…" Severus quickly let go.

"Sorry love." Harry turned and smiled gently.

"It's alright; could you get a dreamless one? I think he needs a few more hours." Severus nodded and went to get one. Harry turned to Draco and Athena, who both were still crying though a little less than before.

"Dray, come back to bed." Draco looked up at Harry; then he stood up and walked over, placing Athena on her feet.

"We'll wake you when we're going." Draco just nodded and took the potion when Severus came with it. Harry walked out with the kids, leaving Severus alone with his son.

"Dragon, why didn't you tell me?" Draco looked down and new tears appeared.

"I thought you wouldn't love me, if you knew…" Severus opened his arms for Draco, who hesitated a little before hugging Severus.

"I will always love you Dragon, nothing will ever change that." He looked Draco on the eye.

"You hear me? Nothing!" it was said firmly and was sealed with a kiss to Draco's forehead as he fell asleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

Harry walked into the kitchen, were almost everyone was sitting, eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." They all said morning.

"So Harry, who and were, are moving?" Seamus asked with Prue in his arms.

"We're all moving into Sirius's house, for the time being." Harry looked at them all.

"We're going in a few hours; Draco needs a little more sleep. But I thought that maybe some of us should go now and make the house ready." Molly and Petunia was already standing as were the girls and Seamus.

"We'll go, Dear." Harry nodded.

"Dobby, a moment please." Dobby appeared and bowed.

"Dobby I want you to go to Sirius's house, some will go with you, and make the house ready. I'll be there in a few hours." Dobby bowed and disappeared, Molly lead the rest to the fireplace in the living room.

"How's young Draco doing?"

"Fine, as fine as one can be." Arthur nodded.

"Harry? What about our school?" Harry smiled at Dean and his goddaughter.

"Miss. Green will teach you if you want, but you don't have to." Harry looked over at Arthur.

"None of you have to work anymore." Arthur's eyes got wide.

"Harry, we can't accept that, it's too much." Harry held up his hand.

"Arthur … Dad." Arthur smiled at that.

"I want my friends and family living together with me, I want a big family. And if some of you really want to work just for the fun of it, then I can get you any job you want." Arthur sat down again, thinking it over.

"I'm sure Molly would love it." It was his way of saying fine for now and Harry smiled.

"I believe so too." Harry sat down and reached out for Prue, Dean smiled and handed her over.

"Hey, how's my little girl?" Harry bobbed her on his lap, making her giggle.

Harry walked to the Master bedroom, on his way to wake Draco; they were all set and only needed him.

"Dray?" Harry removed the comforter before going over and opened the curtains, letting the fake sun inside.

"Are we … going?" Draco yawned again.

"Yes, so get up. Food is ready for you in the kitchen; the rest must wait till we get there." Draco nodded and followed Harry to the kitchen; where he found out that all the girls and Seamus had left already.

"Morning." Draco sat down and began on his food, eating fast so that he could get to safety.

"As soon as Dray is done, we'll go." Harry turned to Severus.

"How about you go ahead with the kids and tell the others? Maybe see if Draco's things are unpacked so he can get a bath?" Severus smiled and walked over and kissed Harry.

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." Harry smiled and waved as he walked out with the kids.

"I'm done." Harry turned to Draco to see his plate empty.

"Good lets go." They all walked to the fireplace. But Harry turned, walking to his own room and came back with Alice that he handed to Neville.

"Neville." Said boy smiled and went into the green fire. Then it were Dean with Prue, then Arthur, Dudley.

"Boy, what am I supposed to do?" Vernon asked from behind.

"You walk in, stand all straight and say what the others said." Vernon looked unsure and Harry didn't think it would be a responsible choice to send his uncle with the fire.

"There's another way, here." He walked over to stand by Vernon.

"Draco …" Draco came over too and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Uncle, just hold onto my shoulder and close your eyes, you won't even feel we're moving." Vernon gripped Harry's shoulder and held on.

A few moments later.

"Uncle? We're here." Vernon opened his eyes to see a dark hallway, pictures hanging on the wall and all of them had curtains for them.

"This way, but be very quiet or Mrs. Black wakes up." Vernon was about to ask what he talked about when he tripped over something, making big noise.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT, YOU FILFHY MUGGLES!" Vernon looked up to see a woman hanging on the wall on the stair landing; she was dressed in black and was howling on the top of her lungs.

"WOMAN SHUT UP!" Harry shouted so loud that it made her shut up, from shock, for a few moments before resuming her shouting.

"BLOOD TRAITORS STAINING MY HOUSE! THE DARK LORD WILL KILL YOU!"

"VOLDEMORT IS _DEAD _YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Harry shouted again.

"I _KILLDED _HIM! SO _SHUT UP _OR I DETROY YOU!" That made her shut up and look at him; she saw the scar and started to shout again.

"THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED IN MY HOUSE! OH THE SHAME!" she was about to shout again when Harry shouted first.

"INFENDO!" her whole frame started to burn and switched her portrait in the edge before going towards the middle, burning her away.

"Boy …?" Vernon looked down at his nephew, a little scarred of what he had just seen.

"I'm fine, she was going anyway." Harry walked over to a door and opened it.

"Hey guys!"

"Heey Harry! What happened out there?" Ginny asked with a knowing smirk.

"Just blew up Mrs. Black." All shook their heads; trust Harry to do something they all had tried to do, since they stepping into this house.

"Have a seat Uncle." Harry indicated to the large table, big enough to hold them all. Harry turned to the girls.

"Was here bad?" it were Petunia there answered first.

"Bad? Here was awful! Dust and grease everywhere!" Harry laughed together with the rest, Petunia herself included.

"I have to give you right, Petunia. Here was bad, but it wasn't so bad to clean." Petunia looked sad for a moment, and Harry thought he knew why.

'_Sev …it looks like Aunt wants to be magical too.'_

'_You don't say … I remember you telling of Dudley, we have to look into that. Maybe Blacks library have the answer?'_

'_Let's hope.' _Harry turned to the girls, to Ginny.

'You have to know …' He looked over at Draco, who stood by the door and looked like he wanted to run. Harry stood up and walked over to Draco.

"They have to know Dray… Ginny has to know …" Draco looked like he wanted to disagree but couldn't, he knew they had to know.

"I … can't …" Draco hung his head.

"I'll tell them, why don't you take a bath? I'll send Ginny up when they know." Draco only nodded before going through the door and up the stairs. Harry walked back and sat down besides Severus.

"Guys?" They all turned to him and waited.

"I have to tell you something about Draco." Harry turned to Athena.

"Honey could you go over there and play a little?" She smiled and kissed his cheek before standing, Harry waved his hand to make a bobble around her so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed with thoughts.

"What is it Harry?" Molly asked from across him.

"I found out last night that, Lucius has been …" Harry felt Severus take his hand.

"Raping him for at least three years." Harry held up a hand to Ginny, who were halfway out her chair.

"He's taking a bath right now Gin. I don't think it's a very good idea to go right now." She sat down slowly, shooting looks at the door.

"Why haven't he told anyone before?" Molly knew her kids would come to her, if they were in trouble, so why didn't Draco tell Severus.

"Of the same reason as all it's happen to, they do not believe we'll love them anymore if we know." Severus said, remembering Draco's words.

"Well, we'll just have to show him we still love him, but please avoid body contact with him unless he touches you first. Don't ask him questions; he'll come around in his own time." All nodded their agreement.

"I think you can go now Gin." No sooner than he had said it and she was out the door, running up the stairs.

"So, has anyone any plans or ideas to today's plan?" All shook their heads, making Harry smile.

"How about I take those who want, to Diagon Ally?" Harry turned to Dudley.

"I own you a trip." Dudley grinned.

"Yeah?" Dudley got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Now you mention it, I believe you do." All laughed. Petunia looked over at Harry.

"I would like to go with you, Harry." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Anyone else?" Luna nodded.

"I need something anyway." The Dursleys, who hadn't meet Luna yet, looked funny at her dreamy voice.

"Blaise complained about his pen …" If the Dursleys looked funny before _that_, it were nothing against how they looked like now.

"Sure Luna." Harry chuckled.

"So we'll be going in one hour." All nodded before rising to find their rooms, to unpack.

Harry walked down the stairs; nearly getting knocked over by Dudley's dog there came running. He saw Petunia on the stairs.

"Are we going Harry?" He nodded and they walked back to the kitchen; Dudley, Draco, Luna and Madeline sat already ready.

"Delin, please find Teddy's stroller." Madeline smiled and indicated to something behind her.

"Have it already." Harry smiled back.

"Then come here, hold on to me and close your eyes." They did as told and soon found them in Diagon Ally.

"Wow…" Petunia was gaping at the stores and magical people walking by.

"Where do we start…?" She sounded existed but at the same time, hopeless.

"This way Aunt, we'll take the book store first as we have missed it the last two times." Dudley smiled to Harry as if saying it didn't matter. They all walked over to Flourish, who greeted Harry with a wave. "So guys, what are we looking for?" Dudley looked lost; he had no idea where to look for a name.

"I would like to look at some old year books." Petunia walked with purpose over to the counter to talk to the man behind.

"Where'is the best place to look for a name?" Dudley looked from his mom to Harry, who looked over at Draco.

"Books about the magical world I suppose… over here" Draco walked over to a stand, looking over some books. "Here's one." He pulled out a big tome, brunt leather. "Greatest witches and wizards through time." Dudley took it and was already shifting through pages.

"This is great Draco, thanks!" Dudley walked over to a chair and sat down, Madeline walked over a few seconds after and sat on the chairs arm; commentating and pointed at names. Harry smiled before turning to Draco and Luna.

"So what are you two looking for today?" Luna smiled in her dazzling way, she answered in also a dreamy voice.

"Looking for a gift for Blaise… wonder if he wants an amulet against Nargles or a…" Harry and Draco toned her out, nodding in agreement to something just as Petunia came over.

"Harry dear, could you pay for me and then I'll give you later? That man refuses to take my money." She huffed.

"They don't use that kind of money here, it's like when you travel. You have to change them."

"Then why didn't he tell me, it's not like we don't understand each other." Harry chuckled as he walked over to pay for her things.

"What are you buying anyway?" Petunia came over and showed Harry a book. "Hey, that's Mom…" Petunia turned a page and pointed. "Dad ... Sirius…Remus …"

"It's their year books, from year One through their school years." She closed the book and held it to her heart. "I thought we could kopi the photos and hang them in the house…" Harry smiled all the way to his eyes.

"Aunt that's brilliant!" She smiled at him. "I also have a photo album I got from Hagrid; there are some of them and their friends and of me and them in there."

"Lovely, I think I also have some in the attic… from when we were kids… Harry could you get that lovely little friend of yours to pick some things at our home? And could you get your hands on some of you and your friends through the years?" Harry thought for a second. 'I wonder...'

"I think I can get some from Collin, he had his camera with him all the time. And I'm sending Dobby over to pack your house." Petunia nodded, before stopping as if she saw something.

"Harry…" Harry turned to her.

"Huh?"

"That book…"She pointed behind Harry. "Is waving at me…" Harry turned and saw an old cover of one of Lockhart's book; he was waving eagerly at them.

"Aunt, haven't you seen the pictures moving at the House? Or heard them talk?" She shook her head in confusing. "In this world, picture and book covers can move, the person in it can move and you can have a conversation with a painting." She looked back at the book.

"Do you mean to tell me, that all the pictures we are about to make for the house, we can make them do that? I can talk to Lily?" She got a faraway look on her face and started to smile.

"Of course you can!" He grinned at her. "Depending on how old the people are in the painting, you can talk to her and tell her about life now, but she can only remember back from when it was painted. Picture and covers can't talk, only painted painting." Her face fall so he hurried to say. "But you know what, come with me." He took her hand and walked over to Dudley. "D, I'm going for a moment."

"Kay…" Harry dragged Petunia out on the street.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"To someone who can paint us all." He walked over to a shop with a lot of art things. "Come on Aunt." He smiled as he held the door for her before he walked in, he walked over to the counter. "Excuse me sir?" A man, about Harry's own age, turned with a smile.

"James!" he fumbled with his pockets and pulled out his glasses which he hurried to put on. "Oh… excuse me Sir, for a moment I thought I saw a ghost from the past." He smiled apologetic at Harry, who returned it.

"That's quite alright Sir, I do look an awful like my father." The man spilled his eyes open.

"Your son of James Potter?" Harry nodded and the man's eyes turned to his forehead, he lifted his hand and pulled away his hair to show his scar.

"My honor to meet you sir, I knew your father from his school days." He came around the desk to shake Harry's hand and kissed Petunia's hand. "What can I do for you Sir?"

"I would like to order paintings of myself, my family and friends." You could almost see the man's face brighten, and in seconds he looked teen years younger, like a kid on Christmas Eve.

"That would be a great honor..." He looked behind him for a second before looking at Harry again. "Wait here a second." He walked to the back store, where they heard him move things. "Here." He came back with a long packet wrapped in brunt paper. "I have held this for James. Right before their wedding… told me to keep it so that I could give it to you, in time." He removed the paper, the back side to Harry and Petunia. "I've just wrapped it, planning to send it to you." He turned the painting around.

It was a full length painting of James and Lily, they were standing by their house; it was the one there were destroyed. James had his arms around Lily who had a hand resting on her belly. They were both frozen, looking down at Lily's Belly.

"Mom…" Harry looked over at the young man. "Why aren't they moving?"

"James send me this together with a letter; I was to freeze them, to ensure no one knew about this painting." Harry nodded while looking at Petunia, who was scanning the painting. "They wanted to ensure you were the one getting it."

"Aunt?" Petunia looked over at Harry, eyes big and shining.

"I'm fine Dear." Harry nodded before turning to the man.

"Unfreeze them." The man placed the painting up a wall before pulling out his wand, which he flicked hard.

Slowly James and Lily lifted their heads, looking over the people before them.

"Mom…?" Harry walked closer; Lily smiled to him which he returned.

"My son… you're so grown…" James also smiled at his son, eyes running over Harry but stopped at his stomach.

"Harry, my son… your pregnant I see." Lily also looked at his stomach before jumping around, clapping her hands, all the while singing.

"My baby is having a baby!" James looked at his wife with a funny expression on his face.

"Ohm… Dear?" Lily stopped and looked at her husband, head to the side.

"Yes Darling?"

"Relax...?" Lily smiled and came over to stand by him, turning to Harry again, this time seeing Petunia, who was twisting her hands.

"Tuni..?" Harry looked behind him and saw one single tear run slowly down Petunia's cheek at the nick name. "Tuni it's you!" Petunia nodded slowly before coming over.

"Lil… Oh Lil, I never thought I should see you again…I'm sorry…for all I did, when we were kids…and to Harry….. Oh Lil I'm so sorry!" Petunia sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"Tuni, shhh… don't cry…we'll talk later, I'm sure you did your best." Petunia nodded as she dried her eyes and Harry turned to the young man, who was guarding Lily.

"How long before you have an appointment?" The young man walked over to his desk and opened a drawer from where he pulled out a calendar.

"What do you say to tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine." The man nodded and wrote something down.

"Are we talking about one painting of all or one of each?" Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Both… with different scenarios." And the man wrote something down.

"And how many are you? It helps me with measure the size's I need." Harry thought for a second.

"We're twenty, split in seven families." The man wrote something down. "Is it possible to add more people into the painting without having to make a new?"

"Sure you can, I simply paint on the original, why do you ask?"

"Some of us is pregnant and others on the going, so it's nice to know we don't have to make all new ones." The man nodded and wrote something. "Was that all? We sort of abandoned our friends on a sudden hunch..." he laughed nervously and scratched his neck at which the young man smiled as if he had seen something from old days.

"Yes for now. What's the address?" at that Petunia looked frightened at Harry, as if asking; what do we do now?

"We can't tell you, but I will come and pick you up. How long does this takes?" the man thought for a second before responding.

"It will take me some days to make them all, maybe three visits." Harry nodded.

"Would it be acceptable for you, to stay with us while you paint? We're a little careful with giving the address as my husband's son was attached earlier today, it would be easier if you stayed with us... maybe you even get some inspiration at seeing us on an everyday basis?" The man smiled as if you had just said he gets to stay with Harry Po...no wait, he was.

"That would an honour Mr. Potter, and your right; I do get more inspiration from seeing people interact with each other in a daily basis, you get to see real feelings and not posed and rehearsed ones." Harry and Petunia nodded both with a smile, both knowing what he meant;

Always remember to sneak up on people when taking a photo or all you get is a standard smile, there don't always reaches the eyes.

"It's Harry... do you want to come with us now?" Harry looked at Petunia who nodded. "You could pack while we get the others."

"You're sure it's not a problem?" Harry nodded with a smile. "I like to, it will take me about an hour to pack all I need. And my name is Erik." Harry nodded again and shook hands.

"We'll be back by then; we have some things to do anyway." He turned to his parents. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Take as long as you need my Son, we'll be here when you get back." James nodded to his son, his wife busy with baby thoughts.

"Harry, dear are you coming?" Harry looked over at Petunia in the door, waiting for him. He waved before walking after his aunt.

Harry and Co. plus Erik arrived to a busy house. The men were in the middle of cleaning out Dark objects and removing the old photos to one room, Harry didn't feel completely comfortable with destroying all the Paintings but neither did he want them for all to look at, so Severus said they would be moved to one place; Mrs. Black's master bedroom seemed like the best choice.

"You just moved in?" Erik looked around on the seven families, working to get the house livable.

"Earlier today yes, Lucius Malfoy attached us this morning at Hogwarts..." they walked to the kitchen, Harry telling more of all the people they meet on the way.

"I must say, I have never seen that many people in one household-even one as big as this." Harry smiled as they sat down, Molly and Petunia hurried to place refreshing on the table and give them each a cup of hot, sweet tea.

"I like to have all my friends and family close to me, this house is temporary till we build one big enough." they watched as Molly and Petunia made lunch, or rather Molly spelled the things to cook while Petunia cut up things, a faraway look on her face. Erik leaned closer to Harry to whisper softly.

"I take it your Aunt's is Muggle?" Harry turned as he nodded sadly.

"Yes, though I tend to think she's a Squib more than Muggle, her son Dudley too." Erik looked thoughtful at that.

"How do you mean? have she ever been tested, Hogwarts letter?" Harry shook his head to both.

"My mother were the only getting a letter, in turn of that; Aunt hated all magic, her sister and parents - even me for sixteen years. As to how, well I always felt something different about them than with my uncle, who is defiantly Muggle. Something in their aura seems familiar to me, like Hogwarts do the first night every year; welcoming and warm - though their action said otherwise I always felt that small welcoming sense of familiar." Erik nodded more to himself as he sat back, thinking over what he had just learned about James's family.

"If they are squibs it's possible to boost their magic some, there are different ways to do so. Most of them are weak as they use a third object to contain the magic in and it weakens the magic the more it's out from our body's. The best way is when one die, then you simply say a charm over the body."

"How do you know this Erik?" Harry took a sip from his tea before turning to Erik, who was guarding Harry with considering eyes.

"I know because of my work. We use a variation to that spell on a dying person, to trap their soul in a painting - at their request of course. It's the same principle though, the right spell will trap the magic, there is flowing out from the dying person. My spell just traps the soul flowing out, and leaves the magic to return to the Dragons, to pass on to a new life." Erik studied Harry, who looked like his life quest was right within his reach. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?"

"And what do you think I'm thinking?" Harry lifted his eyebrow at Erik, who had to remember it were a man almost the same age as himself, talking to him, not an older version; as his mind kept doing.

"To use that spell with the Muggle, I have to tell you; I don't know the consequences if they turn out to be Muggle after all. It's never been done before." Harry slowly nodded.

"Then we have to test them, how do you do that?" Erik thought for a second.

"A simple magical scan should do it, but you have to be a Healer. Only they know how to read the colors and chart." he paused for a second before adding. "We could take them to the hospital or maybe get the school nurse?"

"I think we better go with Poppy, we can trust her not to tell anything." then he turned to Erik. "Should I give you a tour around the house? Or would you rather walk around on your own and 'capture' us in the moment?" Harry smiled as he saw inspiration in Erik's eyes.

"I think 'in the moment' would be best in this case. Normal I do portraits of family's standing together, but I think you rather want a more personal touch. Am I right?" Harry nodded.

"Right on the spot. I have seen that kind of painting and I rather think they look like robots in most cases, no we want warm painting where you can see the atmosphere and our kids will look at them, remembering." Erik nodded with a kind smile.

"How will you build the new house?" Harry thought for a second before answering, eyes following Ginny and Athena walking pass them.

"I think each family will have their own building/house, but we'll build them really close to each other. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a offer then. What if I make enough painting so that each room in each house have a different painting?" after a few second reality kicked in. "Oh … did I just sign up for _that _much work ..?" Harry nodded with a laugh and soon the whole kitchen joined.

"Yeah you did, I'm holding you at your words. You will be paid gravely." Erik smiled kind at Harry, like one would to a brother.

"The honor will be pay enough, I will for fill an oath I made once." At Harry's questioning eyes he said. "James told me to do a painting for you when I got to meet you, this more than for fill that promise." Erik smiled at Harry's shining eyes at the mention of James.

"How did you come to meet my Dad?" Erik leaned back a little, like getting ready to tell of a long, precious memory.

"I was home schooled, so I helped my dad a lot in the shop. He got it from his dad who started it, one of my classes where to learn how to paint, work the magic involving and run the shop for when the time came for me to take over." Molly and Petunia joined them at the table, pouring more tea. "We had just come back from a job and opened the shop when a young man walked in; he seemed troubled, kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected to be ambushed any moment. He talked to my dad for a while, I remember he seemed frustrated, his hand seemed to be attracted by force to run through his hair all the time." Erik chuckled at the memory. "Later I learned he always did it, though not as frequent as _that _day. The next day we flooed to their home for a two days stay, Lily greeted us in the door." He turned his eyes to Harry, barely noticing the extra people joined them. "You have more than her eyes, though they are those features there stands out." He smiled as Harry seemed quite shocked.

"I've always been told I was the exact copy of my dad, besides my eyes." Erik shook his head slowly.

"No my friend. First, you have her smile, her laugh, even the same shine to your eyes, same passion. James was more arrogant in his ways, very kind yes but arrogant when he could get away with it. And I talk from experience; our two days stay turned a month. I got to see Lily as a mother figure; my own passed away giving birth to my sister. James became like an older brother, he took me camping ones." Again he turned his eyes to Harry. "And I got to see you grow, each evening before bed I would sit with Lily, listening to her reading for us. And each day I would measure her belly to see how much you grew, Lily would laugh at me every time."

"How else do I look like my mother?"

"You have the same kind, warm welcoming aura about you. You put others before you, even when you can get hurt. I've been following you in the news, just the main story."

"Tell us about it. He has a major Hero complex! Always trying to save the day, ruining my life for six years!" Draco said from besides Harry, hitting him gently on the shoulder. "But I wouldn't have traded it, our fights kept the school from being boring. Even Dumbledork couldn't always hold his mask when scolding us." They all laughed as Athena came down the stairs and through the door.

"Daddy ..? My head hurt …" They saw her sway a little, holding her head. "There's … so many … peoples …"

"Severus, proof her room, fast." Severus was already on his way out the door and up the stairs. "Thena, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." He took her in his arms and made a bobble around them before going up stairs.

"What was that about?" Erik looked around on the remaining people, who looked between themselves as if to figure out who should tell him.

"Athena seems to have some telepathist ability. As she haven't learned how to block out thoughts yet, she gets overwhelmed and we fear she'll go insane if she doesn't learn fast." Luna explained gently, in her singing voice. "There's been going on a lot lately, so everyone is thinking extra and she feels that." Erik nodded, a smile gracing his face.

"You must be the daughter of Mr. Lovegood, I meet him some years back when he wanted dad to make a painting of him and his young daughter, which must be you." Luna nodded smiling.

"Yes, my dad is on a trip around the world. He wanted to do that all his life and now I'm of age, he started travel after I got on the train." just then Severus came down, holding up his hands to stop all the question about to come.

"She's fine, we got her to sleep. Harry is singing to her right now." Molly came with some tea before going back to the kitchen. He sat down besides Draco and was handed the newspaper. "Thanks Molly." just the Petunia came over and stopped by Erik.

"Let me show you to your room, I'm sure you have a lot to unpack." Erik smiled gratefully as he stood.

"You bet I have, thank you..?" Petunia smiled friendly.

"Petunia, I'm Harry's aunt. That boy…" She pointed at Dudley and Madeline, there sat in the couch group they had in one corner. "… Is Dudley, my son." Erik nodded his understanding before following her up the stairs.

Neville stood up and when people turned to him, questions in their eyes, he answered, a little embarrassed. "I promised to, ohm, write Lavender…" he ducked his head as people laughed good-hearted. "Not funny, guys." he walked out and greeted Harry on the stair before going to his room.

Luna also stood. "I better write Blaise too… he's so worried about you." she glanced at Draco, who only lifted an eyebrow.

"He's such a mother-hen sometimes…." Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell him I'm fine, he can stop worrying himself sick. And I _know _he's sick with worry right now." Luna turned her head to Draco with a smile.

"He'll deny all." at this Draco chuckled.

"I know, that's what's pissing him off the most; that I _know _it." Luna chuckled lightly as she also walked to her room, humming a soft tone. Draco turned to Ginny and they talked about future, dreams but also what to do with Albus.


	15. Decisions

**Decisions **

Almost two months had passed and the house had never buzzed with life like it did now, seven Families together in preparation for the Twins birth.

Many things had changed in the two month, Draco and Ginny were now engaged as he finally had to ask her for them to wait a year, Ginny had used the time having nightly sessions with her fiancé about Lucius and he found the pain slowly fading.

Two other couples had formed, one not as surprising as the second.

Dudley and Madeline were hardly seen apart for more than minutes... Seconds really, they even moved their rooms so they were besides each other and with a door connecting them.

Erik and Catherin (Miss. Green) were also seen together quite a lot, mostly when Erik were painting she would watch and comment on his work. They had yet to move rooms, though stayed together in either of theirs.

Neville and Luna had talked their fiancés into quitting Hogwarts and come live with them, Lavender had information on Granger and Weasley; who had visited the Headmaster quite a lot and always seemed confused and totally rambling when talked to afterwards.

Blaise though, was a whole other case. Harry felt … weird … when around him, like watched even when not looked at. Not in a bad way but neither good just … observed. He had talked with Severus, who had told he had always felt the same though he felt it even when not around said person.

Athena's condition had worsened, leaving her with headache. Severus spends a period of time every day with her, trying to teach her to close off her mind. The process was slow but it was there and he was also trying to invent a potion to help her and was almost done with it.

Harry were on couch-rest and none-carrying rule, not that he could much else as his stomach had reached its limit; giving Harry problem with even standing. The Twins had started to become restless, almost to the point of driving their 'mother' insane as they had grown very fond of his bladder, which left his friends to help him up and to nearest restroom and back again – at least twenty times a day but he still managed to break the rule whenever he saw the chances, like carrying the kids though he remembered to make them weightless. He still cooked when none was around only to get caught and scolded at - leaving him sulking on the couch which he did at the moment.

Right now you could find Severus in the library going through the endless of rows of dust covered books, you could see they had been inspired by Hogwarts's Library as it looked almost the same except; the Black's had a lot more books than the School - Not that it seemed to help any at all.

"Damn books!" He threw the book away with frustration, rubbing his eyes he leaned back into his chair. He faintly heard the door open and close and when he opened his eyes slightly, he saw Luna smiling at him.

"Tired Sev?" Luna chuckled when Severus groaned with a glare at said books.

"Of reading, yes! They are absolute useless of any useful information, just vague clues!" he glared again like to make his point; Luna chuckled while walking over behind him to give his shoulder some attention. "Poppy has to check her…"

"Found anything to help us with Petunia and Dudley?" Severus nodded slowly before humming in contentment, Luna shifted to work on one shoulder and he almost moaned. "To me it looks like it's Petunia who wants it the most, Dudley seems to take it rather lightly while she gets almost sad whenever someone is doing magic… so what did you find?"

"A ritual... It requires a potion, some spells and then a potion more… Petunia though has to take a separate potion to get a little younger as her body as it is now won't survive the ritual… I can make a de-aging there will only make her younger on the inside and leave her features as they are now but we'll have to ask her what she wants, it's possible she wants to get younger all through and we also have to ask if Vernon wants to get younger too though he can't get any magic…" Luna hummed in agreement before turning to the door; Severus looked at her as she stared concentrated at it.

"Your daughter is coming…." Barely had she said it before Athena stuck her head in, looking very pale and just plainly sick.

"Father? Daddy said you had a potion for me?" She walked inside, showing she was only in a pair of panties and a long shirt - properly one of Harry's as it was way too big for her.

"Go back to bed Sweetie, I'll be right behind you with it. You could find a book and I will read for you?" Athena beamed and nodded wildly, though she had to stop quickly and put a hand to her head as she got dizzy.

"Yes Father!" She turned her dark eyes to Luna. "Night Auntie!"

"Goodnight Honey, see you in the morning." Athena just nodded, not really listening, as she ran out and to her room. She meet Dudley and his dog on the stairs, stopping she threw her arms around her four-legged friend who hurried to lick her whole face.

"Heey Thena, off to bed?" She nodded into the soft fur with a smile.

"Yeah, Father is going to read for me - I even get to pick a book!" She smiled even bigger and Dudley bended down and lifted her up, giving her a hug. Just then Madeline walked past them with a chaste kiss to each and Athena chuckled when Dudley got all red in the face. "Big D… do you love Delin?"

"Yes Thena, I love her very much… shouldn't you be in bed by now? I'm sure your Father is on his way." Athena laughed nervously as Dudley put her down again. "Do you wanna take Ami with you to bed?"

"Oh can I?" Dudley smiled lovingly at her, nodding. "Thanks Big D!" She took a tight hold of the dog's collar, pulling gently in it and Ami followed happily with his tail wagging. Dudley then walked to the kitchen and further over to his cabin. They each had one, at the size of a drawer but it was enlarged on the inside; each had their favorite color and it took up a whole wall.

His own were a dark green while his mothers were a light grass green. Severus's were black - no big surprise there - Harry's were a dark blue - almost black. Athena and Teddy had one together with a rainbow and their names on it. Molly and Arthur also had one together in bright yellow; Ginny's were a darker and calmer yellow. Neville's were red and gold with a small Hogwarts symbol in the middle, Dean and Seamus's were purple and white and Prue's were done as Teddy and Athena's - only with an open place for more names for when the time came. Madeline's were in gold with a blood red symbol she had requested but hadn't told anyone what it stood for. Luna's were in confusing patterns of bright colors - at least sex different nuances. Blaise's were in his house color while Lavender's was plain white with a glitter spell used on it.

Dudley took out some files he had gotten earlier today; it was names and such on different Muggle builders, they had all agreed to hire a team to each building - saving a lot of time they didn't really had. His job was to find some and work as a middle man; sending back and forward plans for the building. He was also to find a garden company to lay out their gardens with stone paths and flower beds but no plants as that would be Severus and Molly's job - Severus stood for the potion plants while Molly handled the vegetable garden. Petunia and the girls stood for the furniture's, carpets and curtains while the boys handled painting and what else of small things they needed. Dudley sat at the couch and shortly after Madeline joined him, hand reaching out to draw patterns on his back; her nails sometimes raked over tense muscles - when finding a knot she would tend to it with both hands and gently loosen it, leaving Dudley warm inside from the attention.

"What are you reading, Dud?"

"Just CV's from builders, they all seem fine but then it's down to the prize and we can't know as long as there's not made Blueprints yet." Dudley said softly, groaning low when she working out his shoulders.

"Harry has to stop working like this, he's with Twins - he should be bed-confined twenty-four seven…" Dudley turned to look at her, her hair was glinting bloodily in the candle light and he reached out and ran his fingers through it - loving the silky texture even with the slight curls she had.

"Harry have never been normal, Delin. Even his hair isn't! When Mom shaved his hair off in the evening it would be exactly the same next morning - also, he never had any bruising." Madeline hummed as she moved closer to work with both hands, focusing on each shoulder and really kneading through now to loosing up the tension.

"Even so, he should still have some kind of discomfort. He makes it look so easy …" She trailed off as Teddy came crawling and when reaching her; lifting his arms, wanting up. "Heey Ted, what do you have there?" She smiled lovingly as the small boy began rambling on in baby talk, arms flying around and would hit you if you didn't answered at the right times - demanding your full attention.

"You're good with kids…" She looked up from Teddy to Dudley, smiling lovingly.

"Thanks, I just love kids and every little thing about them…. Auuv!" They both looked down at Teddy, who had hit her on the arm but with his father's blood running in his vain it made it hurt a lot as he was strong as hell - could properly break your finger. "Sorry Ted … Nanny was talking to Dudley, okey?" Teddy shook his head with a sore look on his face.

"Dolk ne!"

"Okey, I'll talk with you but just because I'm talking with Dudley doesn't mean you can hit me like that, okey Ted? It hurts Nanny…" Teddy looked at her for a moment before continuing with his rambling.

BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was sitting in the kitchen and were studying Dudley and Madeline; printing the scene into his mind to use a pensive later. It was these types of scenes he wanted to use for his painting - warm, loving family interactions. Just then Lavender came into the kitchen, looking around she found Molly at the stove and she hurried over there.

"Molly, is there something I can help you with? Neville is busy cleaning out first floor with the others…" Molly smiled gently at the young woman.

"Yes dear, could you chop up vegetable? We're having meat and vegetable stew today…" Lavender smiled and was already on the way with finding a board and a knife.

"What vegetable would you like, Molly?" Molly pointed at a stable of vegetable at the side of the table and she began the job with chopping, never noticing Erik studying them for another panting. "Where is Petunia? She used to be the one to help you…?" Molly turned sad at this before turning to the young charming woman.

"I think it sadden her to see me cook as I do most of it with Magic… she's cleaning and is making a room we can use as nursery for each of you with the help from house elves…. I really hope Severus finds a way for her to get some magic…. It's eating her up from the inside…."

"Yeah ... I have seen it…." The two women got engrossed in their work just as Neville walked in.

"Lavender, there you are…. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner - just the two of us? I would like to get to know you better …" Lavender shared a happy glance with Molly, who nodded.

"Oh Neville, I would love to… do you have some were special in your mind?" Neville nodded with a secret smile.

"It's a surprise Dear…. I can only say this; it's formal dress code." Lavender beamed; she hurried to chop the last few vegetable, kiss Molly on the cheek - who wished them good luck - then she dashed out the kitchen to get ready. "Sorry Molly that we aren't staying for dinner but it's the first time we really are alone and I really do want to get to know her…" Molly smiled big as she walked over and hugged Neville.

"I understand perfectly Dear, you her give a wonderful night to her and I couldn't be happier." Neville gave her a short hug before he also left the kitchen to change clothes. "Madeline, could you set the table? Neville and Lavender aren't here …"

"Sure Molly…" Madeline gave Dudley a kiss on the lips before placing Teddy in his arms, who was still babbling nonsense, and then she walked over and found plates and such. "How many table mats?"

"Just four, Dear…. Remember spoon for the rice, sauce and meat…" Madeline nodded and found the things.

BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was once again on his way to the bathroom, helped on the way by Blaise - who still gave him the creeps but he really needed to go to the bath so he was left with no choice. "Thanks Blaise… the Twins are driving me crazy…."

"Don't mention it, Harry. I'm glad I could help." They reached the bath shortly after. "I'll wait here, Severus would kill me if I left you now…." Harry smiled at that.

"Thanks again…" Harry walked inside the door and hurried to the toilet; first to throw up his lunch then he rinsed his mouth before taking a leek, Harry knew Blaise had had to hear him but he didn't care. When he came back out; Blaise was looking at him worried.

"Are you alright Harry? I heard you throw up….."

"Yeah I'm fine, just the twins who didn't agree with my lunch of tuna fish - Poppy says that it's would be normal this far in the pregnancy…. Do you know what Molly is planning for dinner?" Blaise thought for some seconds before replaying.

"Vegetable and meat stew… why do you ask?" Blaise supported Harry back to the library, where he helped him to sit on one of the couches.

"Just curious…." Harry studied Blaise and decides to ask the questions he had been dying too since his class mate moved in. "Blaise… can I ask you something?" Blaise turned to him on his way out the door.

"Sure Harry… what is it?" Harry indicated for the seat in front of him, Blaise walked over and sat down before propping Harry's feet in his lap and to Harry's great surprise as well as pleasure Blaise started to rub them gently before massaging them, waiting for the questions.

"Thanks; why do I get the feeling you're watching me, even when you're not in the same room? Severus says he have always felt the same with you…. I also get the feeling that you know what is going on with Athena…? Am I completely off or..?" Blaise could see it really bothered Harry so he decided to come forth with the truth.

"Harry, I come from a secretive race of humans-alike with psychic abilities - Athena does too though she is a Hybrid. I have the ability of Seers; to see things that are not there. Sometimes its remote viewing, sometimes it's to see the past or future. Athena can control the power of telepathically and control people but she needs to learn to control it - and fast - if she doesn't it will end up destroying her mind." Harry was starring open mouthed at the man in front of him, not with disgust or hate but fear for his daughter.

"What do you mean? I can see you are human and Thena is too so how can you say you're not completely human?" Blaise sighed as he tried to find a way to explain without adding too much stress to the very pregnant man. "And what do you mean that Thena can control people?"

"Harry, relax please - the twins ….." Harry did, taking a few deep breathes to calm his heart. "Listen, my race of humans came from a parallel world; our Earth was like this one but called Urta instead of Earth. We are for most part like you - We have natural glamour's on but with psychic abilities; Seers, such as me, see things that are not there. Sometimes its remote viewing, sometimes we see the past or future. Athena is a Bender who with time can dominate the minds of others and bend them to her will, here in the beginning she will get overwhelmed by others thoughts but I can see Severus is already helping her though it's not the way we usually do … don't worry yourself Harry, everything will work out." Blaise smiled as he stood but seeing Harry looking pensive still, he lifted Harry's head. "Stop thinking."

"It's not such an easy thing to do." Just then the door opened and Dudley came in with Teddy at an arm's length away. "Dudley!"

"Sorry Harry but he keeps hitting me no matter what I do, Severus doesn't have time and the Girls are cooking." Dudley placed the thrashing boy by Harry's feet's before slowly backing away and just as he had said, Teddy lashed out at him.

"Teddy! Stop that at once, young man!" Teddy turned to Harry and actually did a low whine of submission in his throat. "What's with you?" The three men could only stare as Teddy somehow managed to get up in the couch and crawled over to Harry and rubbed his head against the bulging belly, a low rumble emitting from him. "What the hell …?"

"Wasn't his father a werewolf?" Harry nodded to Blaise before making Teddy weightless as he was on the way to crawl onto his lap, hugging the belly close but not hard. "I suppose he can sense the Twins, he's been close to them from the moment they started to grow inside you so maybe he developed a sixth sense to them?"

"Yeah maybe … I think he's more like his father than we first thought."

BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner everyone was talking about the new houses and what needed to be shopped and done.

"We really need to make those blueprints soon; I have at least ten teams on hand and five gardeners. First of all, we need to find some land to build on." Dudley reached for the bread and took one before passing it to Madeline. "Where the hell do we find a piece of land big enough?"

"Actually … Prince Manor has ten hectare land, I have for a long time wanted to do a re-build of it all. If we remove the buildings and plain out the ground then there should be plenty of room for houses, stables, gardens and what else we could think of."

"That would be wonderful Sev, we could even make a small class room with joining rooms for Miss. Green and Dad could get his own Workshop!" Ginny beamed as she hugged Draco close, practically choking him in her happiness. "We can even make a mini zoo for the kids! Wuuhuuu!"

"Ginny, are you sure the zoo is only for the kids?" Everyone laughed when Ginny blushed innocently. "But I agree; there should be plenty of room for it all." Severus smiled at her before turning to Dudley. "Why don't you make an appointment with all ten teams as I'm sure we can make use of the all and also the garden teams." Dudley saluted with a smile while Severus turned to Petunia and Vernon – who both seemed shocked at the sheer size his home had. "Could you both meet me and Harry in the Library after dinner? We have something to talk to you about." They both nodded and soon the females were engrossed with shopping plans and the males talked building plans for the teams.

Soon enough Harry was helped tot eh Library by Severus with Petunia and Vernon following, they each took a love seat facing each other and you could see the two Muggles was nervous as hell.

"You don't need to fret, it's nothing bad. We just have a few questions about the new house plans and about something we've seen there is bothering you, Aunt Petunia but again; nothing bad." They both relaxed visible with a small smile from Petunia. "First of all, we need to ask if you want a small house for yourselves or if you would like to move in with us. I know Dudley will be over all the time... it seems he can't be without Madeline." Petunia snickered behind a hand while Vernon grunted with a nod, knowing his son was over head and heels in love with the lovely girl who had the strange eyes and the amazing red hair. "So, what do you say? I could really use your help Aunt … three babies is a lot all at once." Harry smiled gently when Petunia beamed while Vernon again gave a grunt in agreement.

"If you're sure you want us to live with you …" She looked besides her at Vernon, who nodded, before turning back to Harry and Severus. ".. Then we'll love to."

"Great! Now that was one thing taking care of, the second thing we wanted to talk about is first a question to you uncle…"

"What would that be?" Harry glanced at Severus with a nervous look which Severus understood as he himself turned to Vernon with a natural expression on his face.

"We want to know how you feel about magic now that you've have had a more personal contact with it." Vernon looked at Harry, who seemed to fear his answer, before turning to Petunia who laid a hand on his thigh with an almost desperate shine in her eyes – like trying to tell him to really think hard before answering while Severus held his face blank.

"How about we get some tea while you think, darling?" They all nodded at Petunia's proposal and Harry called for Dobby while Vernon searched his feelings.

He knew at once that he didn't hate magic anymore, there were of course things to fear but even more to like about it. He had seen how everything became possible and simply easier to do, he knew Petunia dreaded dinner-making now as she saw how Molly managed to do several things at once and by so could throw a feast together just as fast as if she had made a small dinner for two. So how did he feel? Not Hate, a little fear … jealous on behalf of Petunia and maybe Dudley a little as he could see it was eating his wife up where Dudley was between his parents in his feelings towards it. Why did they ask? Could they help Petunia somehow but first wanted to know if he would then hate her as he once hated Harry?

"If you're asking because you've found a way to help Petunia somehow then I can only say; go right ahead. I don't hate magic or the magic world anymore, I'm sad that it's bothering my wife and son because they feel left out on some level but I don't want magic myself; I've never thought it was real before you moved in but Petunia grew up with it and Dudley almost did too, so in some way they are closer connected to it than I've ever been." Vernon grunted in amusement as Harry was staring open mouthed at him; Petunia was smiling while Severus was smirking at them. "So how can you help them?"

"Well, Severus found a ritual there will make them able to draw on the magic around us. They will never be powerful but they should get enough to do normal everyday things like cleaning, cooking and such, though there is a small problem concerning you Aunt. Your body will not survive the change as it is now, we have two options on the matter; one, for you to take a potion to become younger in body inside out but still with your memories so don't worry. The other is for you to take another potion to make you younger only on the inside, still with your memories intact. If you choose the first you'll be twenty again and will look like it too, you uncle can also take it with the same effect but you can't take the second one as that is connected to the ritual. It will be a new start for you both, Dudley don't need a potion as his body will adjust with only slight discomfort while a core grows."

"You will of course get time to think about it but you can only get about two weeks as the ritual needs to be done in the light of a full moon." Petunia glanced at her husband, not really needing to do any thinking herself but knew Vernon would. She wanted to take the first one, to be twenty again would be wonderful and she could try for another baby as Vernon would also get younger. She had always wanted more kids but Vernon started to have problems after an accident and also started to gain weight so they simply stopped trying.

"We'll take the first one." Petunia gasped as she turned fully to stare at Vernon, who was smiling lovingly at her and suddenly she saw the regret and longing in his eyes; regret of not being able to give her more kids and longing to start over again. "When will we need to take the potion?" Harry smiled at them before looking at Severus, who stood to get a book from the bookcase.

"I would say as soon as possible, you'll be in a deep sleep for five days while your body changes and after that you'll still have some time to get used to it as your senses will be sensitive at first and your balance will even need training; you'll be as a toddler while getting used to your new body." He flipped through the book for a moment. "It seems luck is with us, the potion only takes a day to make. I have everything I need so if I start now it would be finished after dinner tomorrow."

"It's not dangerous, is it? Will we feel any pain or such?" Petunia was surprisingly the one scared while Vernon trusted them.

"Not at all Aunt, you'll be in what we call a magical induced coma. Like the one hospitals do when a person need to not feel anything, with a normal coma that a person enter on their own there is a risk for them not to wake up again but when you use medicine or in this case magic then you can wake up at once when we give the so called antidote; do you understand?" She nodded with a smile as she took Vernon's hand.

"Severus, could I watch you when you attend to this potion? It sounds really fascinating, I've read a little in here and I'm astounded by what you can do with them. I remember Lily explained a little about the things you use in them and different heat levels but that was only after first year as I started to get jealous and told her to stop talking about school, so she only did when I was not home."

"You may watch; I'm sure there is a thing or two you can help with." She beamed happily before hugging Vernon close, who mouthed; thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why fight the body when you can dominate the mind that rules it?_


End file.
